


Terms and Conditions

by onesillygoose



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Batman - Freeform, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tim Drake, Corporate Espionage, Dark Past, Dark elements, Death Threats, Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Feelings, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Unhealthy Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jason Todd, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Top Jason Todd, Violence, accidental violence, army vet Jason Todd, college student Tim Drake, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose/pseuds/onesillygoose
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Jason is a twenty five year old army veteran, he's hired by Oswald Cobblepot and Harvey Dent to take down Bruce Wayne's business empire. He goes undercover at one of Bruce's clubs, a strip joint called The Cave, to gather intelligence on the man and anything that'll help his bosses destroy Bruce Wayne. He doesn't expect to make friends or actually enjoy the time he spends working there. Especially after being in a business for so long where he constantly makes enemies and works alone. But that all changes when he finds a new reason to make him want to leave his less than reputable way of life behind. That reason is a small, pretty boy named Tim Drake.





	1. Sign the Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I have missed this coupling so much that I'm back and with a brand new story for all of you! I hope you all enjoy this, because it's been a lot of fun to write so far. I don't normally write AU's, especially ones that have been done quite a few times, but this is my spin on it. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it will be pretty lengthy probably. And there also probably won't be much consistency as far as chapter length for the first few chapters, but I'm going to try to work it out. I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks again!

Jason’s good at his job. There’s a reason he’s been recruited so frequently since he got out of the army. He’s naturally talented with his hands, and has an innate skill for strategy and planning. One of the many reasons he was recruited by the armed forces straight out of high school. He knows he’s talented and he’s happy to offer up his skills for the right price.

He finds it a bit amusing that he’s been doing espionage work since he was eighteen, but only now feels like he’s doing something shady. Spying on other country’s war agendas hadn’t felt wrong. Being hired by wealthy, shady businessmen to spy on other companies? That will always feel wrong. But he can’t complain. It keeps his bank account full and pays for all of his necessary expenses. So he can’t really be too upset about it.

There will always be a part of him, however, that hates what he does. He doesn’t like watching the news and seeing people’s personal lives blasted to the public; scandals that have torn families apart and bankrupted more companies than he cares to think about. And every time he knows it was because of him.

But an honorable discharge from the army doesn’t get you much as far as a paycheck goes, and Jason has to make money somehow. Which is why he’s now standing in some shady alleyway, waiting for his contact at a quarter til midnight.

The sound of heels precede the shadow, and then a slender figure walks into the alley. It’s dark, but Jason can make out most of her features. She’s pretty, older than him, maybe late thirties, and she’s dressed a little over the top for her job as an “assistant”. Her black leather pants and matching corset make her look more like a dominatrix, and he doesn’t even care enough to ask why her headband includes cat ears. She clearly makes good money, though, if her designer thigh high boots and diamond encrusted choker are anything to go off of.

“You Selina?” His tone is less than friendly, but he’s entitled to behave however he wants when he’s been waiting in some grimy Gotham alley for the past fifteen minutes.

“That’d be me, sweetheart. I’m guessing you’re the one I’m here to meet.” Her voice is syrupy sweet, and there’s a drawl to her words that Jason finds irritating.

“You guessed right.” He isn’t amused. 

“Well, I’ve been asked by my boss, Mr. Cobblepot, and his partner, Mr. Dent-“

“Wait, _Harvey Dent_? The Gotham _D.A_.? _That_ Harvey Dent?” He interrupts.

“Mr. Todd-“

“Jason-“ He cuts her off again.

He knows nothing about this broad, and he’s not sure how much of his file she’s seen, but there’s something going on between them. He’s not attracted to her, or anything of the sort, but he’s definitely getting a kindred spirit sort of vibe from her. They understand each other. Come from the same place. So no, he doesn’t think she’s hot, but he has plenty of respect for someone like her.

“Well, Jason, my bosses gave me strict instructions tonight, none of which included me having to answer your unnecessary questions.”

“Look, Selina,” she smirks at him, “I don’t lend my skills out to just anyone, and I’m happy to take whatever orders your bosses got for me. But it’s my ass on the line and I don’t go into a situation half- cocked. If I don’t get all the details I need, I don’t accept the offer.”

Selina’s expression turns feral, her smile all teeth and eyes, and she reminds Jason even more so of a cat.

“Well, well, well. You’re not like the others. You’ve actually got a set on you.”

Jason gives her a cocky smile.

“So they tell me.”

“Alright, kid. Here’s the deal. Cobblepot’s got plenty of business with just the Iceberg Lounge, but he wants to go in on a new joint with Harvey Dent. That’s right, the D.A. Turns out the guy’s not as sweet and clean cut as everyone thought.

“This place ain’t gonna be just any club. They want it to blow all others out of the water. Strip club, bar, dance club. They wanna wipe out the competition. Take over the business in this city so there's nothin' left for anyone else. So, your target is Bruce Wayne.”

Jason knows the name. He’s a native to Gotham, after all. Anyone born and raised in this city knows that name. Bruce Wayne had opened one of the nicest restaurants in all of Gotham about twenty years ago. He’d just been a kid then, at only twenty two. The guy is a genius entrepreneur and one of the smartest businessmen Jason has ever seen. He’s worked his way from the ground up and now in addition to his several restaurants, he also owns several clubs, and the most successful strip joint in Gotham.

“We need you to get every bit of intel you can about Wayne, and we’re going to tear down his empire piece by piece. The goal is for there to be no competition. The only clubs, restaurants, entertainment places left in this city will be ones run by Cobblepot and Dent. Got it?”

“Got it. So what’s the plan?”

Selina hands him a plain manila folder. He opens it to find pages and pages worth of documents, photos, and a whole bio on Bruce Wayne.

“Everything you should need is in there. Wayne spends all his time lately working at The Cave, a.k.a. his home base. It’s the strip club he opened a few years back and he puts quite a bit of energy into it. His clubs and businesses are the most successful this city has ever seen. That will stop. You are to find a position working at The Cave, blend in to gather additional intel, and report back to me. I’ll pass the information on. We’ll chat once a week to see what you’ve got. I’ve already got your number, and you _will_ hear from me every week. My bosses will expect good news.”

“No problem.” He responds, his cocky smile back in place on his lips.

His eyes skim over the first page. Wayne’s bio and other info that anyone with a computer could get. He flips through a few of the photographs, ignoring the fact that Selina is still standing there watching him with narrowed eyes.

“Something else you needed?” He asks, and it comes out a bit curt.

“Was just about to ask you the same question, baby. You look a little tense, big boy. Was just wondering if maybe there was a way I could help you out.”

Jason laughs. He doesn’t do it to be mean, but he always finds it way more amusing than he should when women hit on him.

“Sorry kitty cat, you’re scratching at the wrong tree. My taste in… pussy is non- existent. If you’ll excuse the pun.” He smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

A look of understanding flashes through her eyes before she reaches out a well- manicured hand and ruffles his hair.

“That’s too bad. You’re awfully pretty, though. Guess I should’ve known you played for the other team.”

Jason shrugs.

“It’s not something I feel people need to know and I don’t advertise it. But if you ever need help finding a young, hot stud, let me know. I’ve got plenty of straight war buddies that would love a go at you.”

And he could swear the noise she makes is a purr.

“I might have to take you up on that someday. See you around, kiddo.”

Jason spends the remainder of his night reading the file Selina had given him. It isn’t much more helpful than the man’s internet page, but there are a few interesting pieces of information. For one, the men in Bruce’s life: The older Englishman that tends to Bruce’s every beck and call, and is the man’s most loyal friend. The young man who Bruce had taken as his lover and is now his employee at The Cave. And about the many several businesses he owns as well as his extensive list of employees.

This definitely isn’t his most interesting mark. And he’s not even sure he’s the right guy for the job. A P.I. would charge half of what Jason does and could probably do it in a less conspicuous way. Jason isn’t sure why Cobblepot and Dent need him. He’s a former top military sniper and nationally ranked bare knuckle boxer, but he’s almost certain neither of those skills will be necessary for this case. They hadn't hired him to kill Wayne, only destroy his life.

He’s not complaining about the job, and he certainly has no qualms about going undercover at a unisex strip joint, he just doesn’t fully understand his purpose. He can worry about that another time, though. Right now he has to catch some sleep before heading down town tomorrow for an impromptu job interview at The Cave.


	2. Business First...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason starts work at the club and meets the crew, including one fiery and feisty Timothy Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two for you guys. I hope you like it. I've gotten a pretty good response so far on this story, so I'm hoping I can keep it going. This chapter is a bit longer, and I have a few more chapters written out, so it is safe to say you guys can expect the next several chapters once a week pretty consistently. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Tim is good at his job. He doesn’t get sucked in by the flattering compliments of drunken men, or flashy tippers who make him outrageous offers if he just comes home with them. He makes a lot of money. And he keeps the customers coming back by giving them his sweetest smile and showing just the right amount of skin. He does everything the host of a joint of a Bruce Wayne caliber club should be expected to do. And more. He gets to work early. He helps clean up at the end of the night. He keeps an eye on things and makes sure he passes the right information along to Bruce and Dick. This club is his second home and he’ll protect it and his family at all costs.

So maybe he doesn’t trust new people. Sue him. But they’ve had enough garbage moving in an out of here that he’s allowed to be a little cautious.

He eyes the tall, lost looking man in the entrance to the club. He’s athletic looking, with dark hair and hard blue eyes. Tim’s type, if he had one. Which he doesn’t. Not anymore. Not since his ex.

“What’s up, Timmy?” A cheerful voice asks before a large hand falls on his shoulder.

Tim doesn’t look up, doesn’t say anything, simply nods his head in the direction of the stranger.

“Huh. Maybe he’s here for the job opening.” Dick says.

“Job opening?” Tim looks up at him now, looking rather disgruntled and irritated. He’s always the last one to know things, it would seem.

“Yeah. Kori’s getting tired of working the floor and being door security. She asked for some more help and Bruce agreed it’d be a good idea.”

“Great. Just what we need. More brainless gorillas.” Tim huffs under his breath.

“Hey!” Dick calls to him.

Jason hears someone call to him and turns to find two boys staring at him. The taller one walks toward him, a glowing smile on his face, and the closer he gets, the more Jason can tell he is definitely not a boy. The smaller one stays where he is, glaring at Jason with arms crossed before stalking away.

“I’m Dick! You here for the job interview?”

It catches Jason off guard, but he recovers quickly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am, actually. Name’s Jason.”

“Nice to meet you. Well, I’m the manager of the club. And Bruce isn’t here today, so I guess we’ll just do your interview real quick. You ever worked security before?”

He doesn’t know how to respond to that.

“I- uh…”

“That is the position you’re applying for, right? Floor security? I probably should’ve checked the ad before Bruce sent it out. I’m not sure how clear he was in it. We might be able to find something else for you if you’re not applying for that job, but I think we filled the last dancer position last week. And unfortunately we don’t have any bartender openings right now.”

Finally, it clicks into place for him and Jason can’t even believe his luck. Of course he has experience with dealing with rowdy assholes. He’d been in the army, after all. He also has experience bartending after having to find random odd jobs after being honorably discharged, but he’d honestly hated it.

“No! I mean, yes! I’m here for the security position! I’ve never worked in public security in a social environment, but I was in the army for four years. Figured it can’t be much different.”

“Perfect! So you’ve never worked in a club or bar before, right?”

“Right. I’m a fast learner, though. And I’m pretty good with people.”

He watches as Dick takes out his phone and starts tapping the screen. He’s quiet for several minutes as he waits patiently.

“Sorry about that. I was just letting Bruce know you came in to apply for the job. He says you’re hired.”

Jason’s stunned.

“Really? That’s it? I get the job just like that?”

“Yeah. He likes to support veterans as much as he can. And you seem smart, and you’re pretty big, in good physical shape, somewhat intimidating. Perfect for this position. We’ll get your background check done and plan on you starting tomorrow!”

“Oh. Okay. Great. Thanks!”

He can feel eyes on his back as he leaves and turns to see the same boy from earlier glaring at him again.

\---

Jason shows up for his first shift an hour after the club is open and already it’s packed. There’s a pretty dark haired girl on stage now, dressed in a skimpy ninja costume. He hears the DJ announce her as Cassandra when the song ends.

There’s three bartenders. A red headed guy with freckles who’s making eyes at the pretty blonde bartender next to him, and a tall red headed girl with the most intense eyes that Jason has ever seen.

Someone walks past him in a hurry, nearly stepping on his toes. He steps out of the way just in time and is about to shout his irritation when he sees it’s the small boy from yesterday. He hardly looks old enough to have a license, let alone be working at a strip club. And he doesn’t look the least bit regretful for almost having mowed Jason down.

He’s carrying a tray of drinks all around the room with a blinding smile and sparkling blue eyes. He has on the same uniform as every other employee in the place; tight black pants and a black shirt. But his outfit flatters him so well that it has Jason’s eyes following his every move. Every step he takes in his black skinny jeans accentuates the toned muscles of his leg. And every time he stretches out an arm to hand someone their drinks, the collar of his loose fitting t- shirt slides the slightest bit to expose a smooth shoulder, as the hem rises and gives Jason a peek of a perfectly sculpted hip.

The boy is delicate and small and beautiful. Graceful, yet focused and eager. Everything Jason likes. Except that he appears to dislike Jason for some unknown reason.

“Hey! Welcome to your first shift!”

Jason jumps as Dick appears in front of him.

 “So, we’ll go over a few things real quick. It’s a pretty easy job. If someone starts a fight then toss ‘em. If someone get too handsy with the dancers, employees or other patrons, toss ‘em. If someone makes any of the employees feel unsafe, toss ‘em. And if we tell you to toss ‘em-“

“I toss ‘em?” Jason finishes cheekily for Dick.

“Right! So, you don’t really have a uniform. We want you to blend in as much as possible so nobody feels directly threatened by you. We just recommend boots and clothes you can move around in. Just no sweat pants. That’s about it. Walk around. Feel free to have a few drinks on the house. Please don’t get drunk. DO NOT date any of the customers, and don’t get too distracted. You’ll work Tuesday through Saturday from six p.m. to three a.m. We open at six every evening and we’re closed on Sunday and Monday because we like to have lives.”

“So, employees? They’re free to date each other?” Jason isn’t totally sure why he feels the need to know.

“Bruce would prefer us not to, but it’s hard to enforce a rule when the owner is dating his manager.” Dick says with a goofy wink. “Why? You have your eye on someone already?”

Jason tries to be as stealthy as possible as he stares over Dick’s shoulder, watching the small boy serve a table another round of drinks with that too innocent smile and mop of silky black hair.

“Not really.”

Jason is quickly learning that Dick Grayson is not the type of person with a filter, nor is he the type of person to keep silent about whatever is on his mind. And Jason knows the second that Dick is quiet for too long that he should be worried about what will come out of Dick’s mouth next.

“Jason… before I let you get to work, I have some questions about your background check. There are some very impressive accomplishments there, and a few things that I-“

“I appreciate you giving me this job, Dick,” Jason interrupts. “It means a lot that you’re willing to give me a shot. But that’s what this is. A job. I keep parts of my personal life separate from my job. There are just some things that I don’t discuss. With anyone. That part of my life is something I don’t discuss.”

“I understand. And I’m sorry if I offended you.”

 He likes Dick. Likes that he’s straightforward. Likes that he takes care of his people. He doesn’t want to come off as rude, but this really isn’t Dick’s business.

“It’s okay. I just don’t care to talk about it much.” Jason says with a shrug.

Dick nods, and it’s the first time Jason’s seen him look even remotely sheepish.

“Okay. Well, I gotta go take care of some things, but let’s get you introduced to everyone. Tim!”

And the boy who Jason was watching serve drinks hands over his last martini before his head whips in their direction.

 _So that’s his name_ , Jason thinks.

The boy trudges over with a look of pure annoyance on his face, setting his tray on the bar as he passes it.

“What do you need, Dick? I’m trying to work.”

“This is Jason. He’s our new floor security. Do me a favor, and get him introduced to everyone, alright? I have to get ready for my performance soon. As soon as you’re done you can get back to work. And Timothy, please be nice.”

“Whatever.” Tim says with a roll of his eyes. “C’mon. Let’s get you introduced to everyone. I might as well give you the full tour, too.”

Their first stop is the bar, where Tim introduces him to the three bartenders that Jason had been watching earlier.

“Artemis, Wally, Babs, this is…” Tim looks at him expectantly.

Jason shakes himself like a dog and sticks a hand out to shake each one of theirs in turn.

“I’m Jason. Hi. Nice to meet you all.”

He gets a polite smile and a “hi” from each of them before they return to their work.

“So, Barbara is a friend of Dick’s since childhood. She started here a few years ago when she finished college and we’ve been lucky enough to keep her around. Wally started around the same time. He’s also one of Dick’s friends. His girlfriend is Artemis. We only have three bartenders here during the week, and four on Fridays and Saturdays. Sometimes it might even just be two of them during the week. We have a fourth bartender, but he’s on vacation for the week. Typically he works with Babs, and Artemis and Wally always work their shifts at the same time since they live together.”

Next Tim leads them to the far side of the room, near the stage, so that they can see the whole club from there.

“This place is pretty big, as you can tell. The bottom floor alone seats over two hundred people. We’ve got thirty tables and sixteen booths. Plus, the twenty spots at the bar. I’m one of about twenty hosts and I’m here every night. Usually we try to divide shifts pretty evenly, but I’ve worked my ass off so that I can take whatever shifts I want.

“You’ll meet some of the other hosts and hostesses throughout the night. That blonde girl near the wall is Cassie. The one with the blue hair and dark lipstick is Raven. Jaime is the tan guy over there, and Bart is the one talking to Wally at the bar. They’re cousins.”

Jason studies each face, trying to memorize names and mentally creating a file that he’ll come back to later. He needs to talk to all of these people during his time here. Every one of them could be a gold mine of information on Bruce Wayne.

“Come on. I’ll take you back to the dancer dressing rooms.”

They walk through quickly, Jason hardly able to keep up with Tim, despite his much longer legs. He gets fleeting waves from most of the dancers, as they’re too focused on preparing for their performances to pay them much attention. It’s an even split of men and women. All good looking, all beautiful in their own ways. Bruce Wayne clearly knows what he’s doing.

Tim gives him the tour of backstage, the lighting area, the props and costume department, and then to the sound booth where they meet the DJ, a large guy who’s built like a football player named Victor.

When they finish the downstairs, Tim takes him up a staircase next to the bar that Jason hadn’t even noticed.

“These are the private rooms. There’s no sex allowed up here. Usually. Every dancer has their exception. Or their right price. Any private dances take place up here only. Payed for in advance, and dancers have to escort any patrons that are up here at all times. We have a security guard solely for this floor. He should be here soon. His name is Luke. You’ll know him when you see him. His dad and Bruce go way back. That’s how we found him.”

Jason makes another mental note to talk to Luke at some point.

He gets a quick peek into a few of the empty rooms and they’re pretty simple, but very nice. Quality couches and chairs, minimal flashy decorations, seductive décor. They finish the tour in the “arcade”- not the fun kind that Jason had immediately assumed it’d been- before returning downstairs.

“So, that’s it. Any questions, Justin?”

“It’s Jason. And what about you? You dance?” Jason blurts out before his brain thinks better of it.

Tim eyes him warily.

“No. Just a host right now. Dick’s training me, though. I’ve only been eighteen for a few months and couldn’t even start working here until then. Not that that’s any of your business. Why do you care anyway?”

Jason doesn’t have an answer for that. He doesn’t know why he cares. Except for some weird desire Jason’s had since he saw Tim serving earlier to see him in a skimpy little stage outfit.

“Um, I was just wondering.” And he almost wants to smack himself in the face for sounding like such a loser.

“Do you have any other stupid, time wasting questions you’d like to ask me?” Tim crosses his arms and quirks a perfect eyebrow.

Jason chuckles.

“You don’t like me much, do ya, kid?”

Tim visibly bristles at that.

“No. And I also don’t trust you. I’ve seen enough guys come in and out of here that were just like you. You’ve been around the block before. Probably seen your fair share of some nasty things. Used it to your advantage. And you think the world owes you something. And maybe it does, but if you’re looking for sympathy from me, then you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Jason’s heart picks up in his chest. Damn this pretty little boy with his mean temper and unfiltered mouth. He’s everything Jason wants, and everything he knows he can’t have.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, sweetheart. I think I know you well enough to know that you’ll be the last stop if I’m looking for sympathy.”

Tim is smoldering. He doesn’t like assholes pretending like they know him. And he’s going to say as much. He takes a step forward, uncrossing his arms, and glowers up at Jason defiantly.

“You don’t know anything about me. And you likely never will. I have no interest in wasting any more of my time with sleazy, idiotic trash. Now, I’m going back to work, so go do your job and stay away from me. Oh, and if you ever call me sweetheart or kid again, then I’ll kick you so hard in your nuts that you’ll spit ‘em out onto the floor. Got it?”

Jason is stunned. He’s never had anyone, not even in the army, get in his face and tell him off like this scrawny little kid just did. Who does the little shit think he is? Insulting Jason like that when he couldn’t even be bothered to remember his name! If he thinks he can keep speaking to Jason that way, then he’s got another thing coming. Just the thought alone of that kid getting in his face again pisses him off. It also makes him realize the semi- erection Jason is sporting in his jeans. Fuck, he wants this kid. _Bad_. And it’s more likely that Jason sleeps with a woman again than getting the chance to sleep with Tim.

He’s so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked chapter 2! Check in in a week for chapter 3!


	3. Plans and Agendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tries to advance his relationship with Tim and seeks the help of an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So happy to be back with another chapter for y'all. I hope you like this one. I have truly loved writing this and I seriously can't wait to get the next chapter out to you guys when I finish writing one. Thank you all for the wonderful response to this story. I can't even tell you guys the amount of gratitude I feel for all of you. I hope y'all continue to like it and I will try my best to keep up with posting weekly.
> 
> One quick note: Some of you may have noticed I'm a co- author on a recently published story. Those of you who haven't, feel free to check it out. But I just want everyone to know that that story will not get in the way of this one. This story is my top priority and the majority of my energy and time will go into this for all of you.
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy!

Jason gets a call from Selina at the end of the week, just as she’d promised.

“So, how are things going, sport?”

Jason rolls his eyes, even though he knows she can’t see it. He’s never been one for annoying nicknames, and something tells him Selina is just doing it to push his buttons.

“It’s going fine.” Jason says, a little irritated as he types some information into a search database.

“You got anything helpful for me?” Selina purrs.

“Not really. Not yet. But these things take a bit of time. Did you really expect me to tear down an entire multi- million dollar business in a week?”

Her laugh comes through clear and sharp. It’s smooth and feminine, even over the phone.

“No. But I wouldn’t have been surprised if you did.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere. But it’ll take me at least a few months. So what do your bosses have to say?”

“They’re trusting my judgment on this one. Your future employment, as well as mine, is on the line here. Don’t disappoint me, kid.”

Jason is only half listening as a full background check on Timothy Drake pops up on his screen. He smiles at picture that comes up. It looks like Tim’s senior picture, and he looks absolutely stunning.

“Don’t worry, Selina. I always complete my missions.”

 

\---

 

The next several days at the club unfurl in much the same way the first several had. Jason talking to as many employees as he can while keeping an eye out and ensuring the safety of everyone inside the club. He doesn’t get much information on Bruce, but he does get to throw out two people during the entire week, and both of those occurrences had been because men had been screaming at Tim for not taking their money for a private dance.

Jason had tried to make sure Tim was okay after it had happened the first time, but the boy had stomped on his foot and stormed away.

“Is he always like this?” Jason had asked Dick as he wiggled feeling back into his toes.

“Yeah. That’s just how Tim is when he makes new friends. But he likes you. Don’t worry. He’s just a proud little brat. He’s also been the only host to ever be harassed once a week. It’s been going on since the brat started working here.” Dick says with a cheeky smile.

“You mean this happens to him frequently?”

Dick laughs a little.

“Yeah. _At least_ once a week since he started. There was one week where it happened every night. That’s mostly why Kori wanted us to hire you. Tim is our little trouble maker.”

Jason tries not to linger too long on that thought. It’ll just make him want Tim that much more.

Things don’t get much better between him and Tim even after another full week. If Tim can’t avoid him, he’s ignoring him. And when he isn’t ignoring him, then he’s doing his damnedest to physically injure Jason in some way.

He does make a few friends, Kori and Barbara being the easiest to talk to. He likes them and their no bullshit attitude. But it turns out no one knows as much about Bruce Wayne as Dick, though, which is a bit tricky. It’s hard to be casual while asking someone about information on their lover. And the only other person he hasn’t had the chance to ask is Tim, who absolutely refuses to speak to him. But he has a job to do, and he’ll get it done no matter how long it takes, and no matter by what means.

The following Saturday he walks into the club to begin his shift and sees a new, yet familiar face standing behind the bar.

“Jason fucking Todd?! That can’t be you!”

“Roy Harper! No fucking way! What are you doing here, man?!”

Jason sits on a bar stool and reaches across to shake Roy’s hand.

“I work here! I’ve been on vacation for the past week!”

“Holy shit! Small world.”

“Sure is. It’s been, what? Ten years? When did you start working here?”

“Last week while you were gone. You been here a while?”

“Yeah. Started almost a year ago. You see the doorwoman?”

“Kori? Yeah, she’s nice. Been really cool to me this whole time.”

Jason watches as one of the hostesses, Stephanie, sets down her tray and Roy fills it up with drinks. Jason recognizes the order as the first part of one of the nightly orders of some of the dancers.

“She’s my girlfriend! Beautiful, right? Bruce actually saved her from a human fighting ring in some tiny country a few years back. Brought her here to live. We met in college. Been dating ever since. She actually got me this job.”

 “Wow. That’s great. Congrats, man!”

“Roy! Stop flirting with the new security and make people their goddamn drinks!” They hear Dick shout.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Dickie! You know I only got eyes for you! Hey, how much you gonna charge me for a lap dance tonight?”

“No way, Harper. Never again. Your girlfriend practically had to drag you out because you were drooling on me so much the last time.” And Dick is off to do something just like that.

Jason eyes Roy a bit peculiarly, and feels a little guilty when the red head looks back and sees the odd look still on his face.

“Listen, I love my girlfriend, and I don’t normally go for men, but have you seen his ass in a thong? Jesus Christ, I swear he almost made me cum in my pants the first time I watched him on stage.”

Jason laughs and pats Roy’s shoulder.

“Hope that works out for ya, buddy.”

“Oh, come on. You can’t tell me you’re not into him.”

Jason shrugs.

“He’s hot, he’s just not really my type.”

Roy smirks at him.

“And let me guess, you’re into smaller dudes. Pretty. Maybe a bit younger. I’m going to go ahead and say little Tim Drake is more the type to catch your eye. Which is funny, since you’re exactly his type.”

Jason gives him a questioning glance.

“Um, yeah. Maybe I do think he’s kinda cute. He definitely falls more into the category of guys I’m into, but how did you-“

“You don’t even remember, do you? Would’ve been about ten years ago. We were sophomores in high school. It was right before I moved and you stopped some guys from beating up a little kid. He was getting some ice cream from a truck and they were trying to take his money. They were probably a bit younger than us.

“Anyway, I’m pretty sure you punched one of them and they ran off crying. You gave the kid back his money and talked about him every day for, like, three weeks straight. Even though we never saw him again. I’d actually been happy about moving just so I didn’t have to hear you say how you wanted to be the kid’s role model and big brother so he wouldn’t get beat up anymore. That kid was eight at the time. He’s eighteen now. And that kid is Tim Drake.”

Jason’s eyes go wide.

Tim Drake. The same Tim that hates him and gives him dirty looks and refuses to talk to him. The same Tim who “accidentally” spilled a whole tray of drinks on him two days ago. And the same Tim that Jason has heard say, on more than one occasion, when Jason is only a few feet away, that he’s nothing more than a punch happy meat head with muscles for brains.

“I can’t believe he’s the same kid. He doesn’t want anyone’s help anymore. The kid absolutely hates me. He screamed in my face for dragging some guy away who tried to cop a feel.”

“That’s just Tim. Give him some time and he’ll come around. He’s had a rough couple of months. I won’t get into all that, but you just have to give him time to warm up to you.”

Jason considers asking Roy to elaborate on what he means by “a rough couple of months”, but if he knows anything about Tim, he knows how pissed he’d be if he caught someone talking about him behind his back. And that’s the last thing Jason wants to worry about.

“Listen, Roy, I need some pointers with the kid.”

Roy smiles and shakes his head.

“I don’t know how you think I’m going to help. If he isn’t even talking to you, then he’s not gonna sleep with you, Jason.”

“No. Not that. I just don’t want him to hate me. I wanna get close to him. You gotta help me out, man.” Because this isn’t just about Jason wanting to get his dick wet. Tim is a huge asset to his case and he needs any information the boy might have.

Roy is still smiling as he starts prepping more drinks, churning out three perfect martinis without hardly looking like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

“I don’t know, man. Just talk to the kid. Apologize. Even if you’ve done nothing wrong. Just get to know him or somethin’. Tim Drake is the least weak person I know. That is the only thing of importance that you need to know.”

Jason waits until both his and Tim’s shift is over before he approaches him. It’s just as likely that Tim will respond to Jason’s advances the same way he’s responded to Jason every other time. But something tells him Tim is worth the trouble. Not just because Jason likes him, but because of how close he and Dick are. If Dick knows things about Bruce Wayne, then Tim is bound to as well.

“Hey, Tim.” Jason says, sitting next to Tim at the bar as he tips out Barbara, Roy and Artemis.

Tim hardly spares him a side- eyed glance, continuing to count out the money that’d been in his pocket. Jason looks up at Roy who nods at him, an encouraging smile on his face urging him to keep trying. Artemis gives him a wink and Barbara smiles at him.

“I was just wondering, I mean, I know it’s kind of late, but I just thought you might like to get coffee with me.” Jason waits for some kind of response, but he’s getting nothing. “It’s just… I know we got off on the wrong foot and I know you don’t like me or whatever, and I’m sorry for whatever I did that made you so angry, but I’m just trying to smooth things out. We don’t have to be friends, but I’d like it if we could at least get along at work. I know you love this job. I respect that. Just give me a chance to prove to you that you can trust me.”

Tim looks shocked and turns to Roy for help. The older boy just smiles at him and nods.

“Uh, yeah. I guess. Sure. We can get coffee.”

Jason’s heart pounds between his ribs. Adrenaline pumping in his system from the thrill of success. A mission is a mission, and Jason thrives on success.

“Really?! Okay, great!”

 

\---

 

The silence between them is awkward as they sit in a nearly unoccupied twenty four hour diner. Tim hasn’t put down his menu since they’ve been seated and Jason has tried to start a conversation about three times without having any luck.

“So, you’re eighteen, right? What made you want to start working at the club?”

Tim looks up over his menu and raises an eyebrow. Jason doesn’t have to see his whole face to know that Tim is looking at him like he’s a complete idiot.

“I’m really trying, here, Tim. I’m not asking for much. Just a little bit of faith. I promise I’m not such a bad guy. I really think you and I could be friends.”

Jason tries not to smile too big as Tim sets his menu flat on the table.

“Fine. So what would you like to talk about?”

Jason shrugs. “I don’t know. I just thought we’d get to know each other a little, or somethin’. We are coworkers, after all.”

“So, why me? Why not ask Roy or Dick out with you?”

It isn’t in Jason’s nature to get nervous. He’s been put in so many life and death situations that he can hardly keep track of them all anymore. But something about this petite boy makes his palms sweat and his head fuzzy.

So out of necessity, and to avoid looking like a complete idiot, he taps into another side of himself. The same side of himself he’d use before a boxing match to intimidate the competition. The same side of himself he’d have to use in front of his men before they went out on a mission. And the same side of himself he’d used to deal with Selina. He can pretend to be arrogant all day, but something gives him the feeling that Tim will see right through him. He has to be straightforward now.

“Why you? Because I think you’re cute. And I’d like for us to get along better.” He says, with his roguish, charming smile.

Tim blushes, but it’s faint, and regards him with a scowl.

“I’m not going to sleep with you, Jason. I don’t date coworkers. Never again. Besides, I hardly know you.”

Jason makes a mental note to ask about that “never again” thing at a later date.

“I think you might know me a little better than you think.” And his smile morphs into more of a smirk. “You know, I heard an interesting story about you earlier today. About how you were jumped as a kid for your ice cream money.”

There’s a look in Tim’s eyes now that’s not quite defensive, but it is hard, toeing the line.

“Yeah. Not all that interesting. Happened, like, ten years ago. Never happened again after that. What about it?”

“Nothin’. I just heard some kid stepped in and may have saved you.”

Jason watches, enraptured, as Tim nibbles on his lip.

“That boy became somewhat of a hero of mine. I still don’t even know his name. Never saw him again after that. But that was the last time I ever let someone hurt me. Learned how to stand up for myself after that. Haven’t looked back since then.”

“What a compliment. Glad I could inspire you.”

“Wait, that… that was you?” Tim looks floored.

“Roy reminded me how I talked about that for weeks after it happened. How all I could think about was wanting to do that for more people. Wanting to step up and defend the people that couldn’t stand up for themselves. That’s probably why I was so eager to join up with the army.”

“You were in the army?” Tim lets it slip before he manages to catch himself.

Jason can feel the surprised look on his face. He didn’t think that would catch Tim’s attention. He didn’t even think it was possible for him to capture Tim’s attention at all. But if Tim is taking an interest in him, even the slightest bit, then he’s going to jump in and take advantage of it.

“I was. For four years. Got out three years ago and that was it.”

Tim is nibbling on his lip again, and Jason is entirely distracted by it.

“Why’d you leave? Or did you just finish your tour?”

It’s not something Jason talks about. It’s been three years and it’s still not something Jason talks about. The therapists at the VA had all said it would get easier. They’d said it after he’d been evaluated. They’d said it after one on one therapy. They said it after group therapy. After a year Jason gave up, and he hasn’t talked about it since.

“So, what brought you to work at the club?” Jason asks, deflecting.

Tim doesn’t miss the way Jason changes the subject, and he doesn’t like the guy, but he still wants to help if he can. However, he doesn’t know Jason well enough to know whether or not asking him anything else is a good idea. He could push the subject, but decides against it. He can offer help, though.

“Jason, I can tell that whatever the story is here, you don’t want to talk about it. I know I’ve been kind of… unwelcoming towards you, but if you ever want to talk then I’m happy to listen.”

Jason stares at him wide eyed. This kid keeps surprising him. He never would’ve expected Tim to have offered his help. Can’t believe Tim even wants to help. He’s shocked at this softer side of Tim. It’s cute and yeah, Jason wanted to sleep with him before, but it’s quickly becoming more than that. He’s definitely crushing on this kid.

Sitting here, across from Tim, it’s strange. Looking into his big blue eyes and his sweet face and knowing that Tim just offered him help when less than three days ago he ripped Jason a new one. It’s surreal and kind of funny in a way.

And Tim is just so cute, with that bitten red lower lip and Jason can’t stop staring. He leans over the table toward Tim.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“What?! I just thought you… I thought we…”

“Were you seriously just about to kiss me?! You are such a complete idiot.”

Tim gets up and walks out of the diner just like that. Jason remains in his seat at the booth, feeling like a moron and trying to ignore the sympathetic look from their waitress who stopped halfway to their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked chapter 3 and are enjoying the story as a whole so far. See you next week!


	4. Unexpected Variable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is making progress with Tim. At least he was, until a hitch threw himself into Jason's plan and possibly threw away all his hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. First, let me apologize how long this chapter took me to get out. It's been a week from hell, and while I won't get into that, I've just been too emotionally drained this week to even touch this story. Sorry, again.
> 
> Second, I'm sorry this chapter is another shorter one. Again, I didn't have the energy to work on throughout the week so I've touched things up here and there, and I hope it comes out alright. I hope this won't happen again.
> 
> Thank you all for not rushing me to post and I swear I will post the next chapter sooner than next Friday to make up for the timing on this one!
> 
> So here's chapter 4! Hope everyone can enjoy without being too mad at me!

The next night, Jason walks into the club to find the place in full swing and Tim in an uproar. He’s yelling and waving his hands around animatedly. Jason isn’t sure how pathetic it is that he wants to find out the quickest possible way to make Tim happy again. So he walks straight up to the bar to figure out what’s going on.

“Hey. Everything okay?”

“No! Everything is not okay! Dick here thinks he has good ideas when he really doesn’t!” Tim isn’t even looking at Jason as he shouts his distaste for whatever it is that Dick did.

“Tim, it’s not like he was fired. He had to quit to go to school in California, but he dropped out and wanted to come back. I couldn’t say no. He was a huge hit for us. He drew in the female and male crowd. I can’t pass up this business opportunity. I’m sorry for what happened between you two but I’ve already hired him back. He’s in the back getting ready.”

“I can’t believe you did this to me, Dick. You and Bruce both. I won’t forgive either of you for this.” Tim barely avoids running into Jason as he disappears into the crowd of the club.

Jason watches him go before turning to Dick.

“Am I missing something?”

Dick shakes his head and sighs.

“Conner Kent. He’s Tim’s ex- boyfriend. The guy is a complete and total asshole, but he’s a great draw for the club. Bruce would kill me if I didn’t hire the guy back. Some nights he’d make almost a thousand dollars in tips.”

Jason’s interest is piqued, and he doesn’t want to ask, but here Dick is offering up the information.

“What’s wrong with the guy that’s got Tim so pissed?”

“He cheated on Tim. For half of the year they dated. He was sleeping with one of his regulars. Guy was a little older than him. Some hot shot government pilot or something. His name was Hal. I think he moved to California and he took Conner with him. Payed for him to go to school and everything. I felt guilty as hell since I introduced Tim and Conner. But Tim got over it eventually, and now Conner’s back and looking for a job. Which, understandably, is why Tim is pissed.”

Without realizing it, Jason clenches his fists at his side. He shouldn’t be this angry. He can’t even try to comfort Tim since he doesn’t want to admit to asking things about him behind his back.

Suddenly one of the dancers seems to appear out of nowhere, dragging Dick’s attention away from Jason. He takes the opportunity to scan the room and finds Tim standing on the opposite side of the club before he slips behind the coat check counter and into the coat storage room. Jason’s feet practically move of their own accord.

He enters the decent sized space to find Tim leaning against the far wall with his eyes closed. He looks beautiful without even trying to. Milky white skin absolutely flawless, long, dark lashes sweeping over his cheeks. And his black, shaggy hair curling cutely around his face.  

“Um, hey. You okay?” Jason asks. It’s more to announce his presence than it is a genuine question. He can only imagine what Tim is feeling right now.

Tim sighs but keeps his eyes closed.

“Yeah. I just… you ever feel like you just can’t catch a break?”

Jason laughs humorlessly and nods his head.

“All the damn time.”

Tim’s eyes open at that, and Jason gets the full force of the sweet, sky blue orbs and the chest crushing smile. Tim truly is stunning.

“I’m guessing Dick told you why I was shouting.”

He nods his head sheepishly, feeling guilty for betraying Tim’s trust.

“It’s alright. At least now you know why I don’t sleep with my coworkers anymore.”

The awkward tension between them is back and Jason opens his mouth to ask if he wants to talk about it just as Tim pipes up.

“He really wasn’t a bad guy. Treated me really well. Took me on dates. Bought me flowers. He even came with me to prom, even though I know he thought it was ridiculous. He was a good boyfriend. And then one day I came to meet him after his shift since I couldn’t legally be in the club, and then I caught him in the parking lot with the guy he’d been cheating on me with. He spilled everything, and a week later he quit and moved to California with the dude. This is the first time I’ve seen him in a year.”

Jason feels like he wants to punch someone all over again. Fuck that douche bag Conner Kent for ever doing something like that to a boy as sweet as Tim. Once Jason finishes this job, he’s going to kick the guy’s ass.

“You wanna do something? After we finish our shifts, I mean. We can go get food this time. And actually stay long enough to order it.”

Tim giggles at that, and it’s the most adorable fucking noise that Jason’s ever heard in his life.

“Well, it was technically your fault we didn’t get to eat last time.”

“True. So what do you say?”

The smile on Tim’s face makes Jason’s heart pound and his dick harden simultaneously.

“I’d like that.”

There’s a stupid smile on Jason’s face, he just knows it, but he doesn’t even care.

“Great. Meet me at the bar after close.” Jason barely resists the urge to lean in and kiss Tim, but he walks out of the closet before he can. He doesn’t want to screw this up again.

It was nearly impossible for Jason to pay attention and do his job all night. He’d only had to throw out one person, thankfully. The guy had completely deserved it, though, after chucking his beer bottle at the stage.

The most difficult part of Jason’s night has been restraining himself when Tim’s ex was on stage. He was the only dancer the whole night that Jason hadn’t seen before, so it made sense that it had to be him.

He’s a good looking guy. Tall. Built. With dark hair and blue eyes. But Jason doesn’t get why people are such fans of his. His routine is okay, at best. But after watching Dick for the past few weeks, everyone has paled in comparison to his grace. And he’s not nearly as good looking as Tim. Still, he supposes the guy is in decent enough shape. Even if he does remind Jason of a gorilla.

“So, what do you think?” Roy asks him as he walks up to the bar for a beer at the end of Conner’s set.

“I think he’s a fucking moron for ever having cheated on Tim. And he’s not even that good of a dancer.”

Roy holds up his own beer bottle and taps it against the cold one now in Jason’s hand.

“I’ll drink to that.” Roy takes a sip of his drink and looks like he’s considering what he should say next. “You’d probably bring in tons of cash for this place. You ever think about dancing?”

Jason laughs at that. He can’t imagine what his war buddies would think if they ever walked into a place like this and saw him shaking his ass in a thong on stage.

“I don’t think it’s for me. I’m happy just pounding people’s heads in.”

Roy shrugs, takes another swig from his bottle before he speaks again.

“Then I’ve only got two pieces of advice for you right now. One: stay away from Conner Kent. The guy doesn’t have a lot going on upstairs, but he’s really unstable. I mean crazy temper. Snaps like a dry twig at the smallest things. Destroying the dressing room and all that shit. I’m sure you could take him if it came to blows, but it ain’t worth your job.”

Jason rolls his eyes but he nods, takes a sip of his beer and waits for Roy to continue.

“And the second piece of advice is to be good to Tim. The kid likes you. He’s sure as hell in denial about it, but he likes you. At least a little. That kid’s been through a lot, Jason. He’s smart, and funny and a good kid. But he’s a little messed up. I know you and I go way back, but Tim is like a little brother to everyone in here. Just don’t hurt him. Otherwise we’ll kick your ass and Tim is alone again.”

Jason is taken aback for a moment. He isn’t surprised that everyone feels protective of Tim but hurting him is the last thing he wants to do.

“I hear ya, man. And I wouldn’t do that to him. Trust me. You don’t have to worry about me with him. In fact, I think it’s the other way around. You know how many bruises that little shit has given me? He’s tough. And that’s coming from a guy who’s been on the front lines.” Jason says with a smile and Roy guffaws at that.

“I believe it. Now go on. Let me make drinks and go earn your damn paycheck.”

The night can’t go quickly enough, and Jason is waiting by the bar the minute the house lights come on. He’s nursing another beer as he waits anxiously for Tim. He’s only waiting a few minutes when Conner walks out of the back, bag slung over his shoulder and smug look apparently permanently glued to his stupid fucking face. He struts right up to Jason, eyeing him like a piece of meat and Jason does his best not to scowl.

“You the new guy?”

Jason doesn’t smile, doesn’t hardly react at all with the exception of a nod and holding out his hand for a handshake.

“Yeah. I’m Jason. New floor security.”

“Cool. You’re pretty hot. You wanna come back to my place for the night? I can make it worth your time.” And the sultry look he gives Jason is absolutely ridiculous. Tim looks twice as alluring with half the effort when he has that look on his face.

Jason wants to punch him. Tell him what a piece of shit he is and then tell him that he’d never in a million years sleep with someone with a head as big as Conner’s. Not to mention his less than impressive dick, from what Jason had seen in his little blue panties. Instead, he feigns politeness.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’ve got plans.”

Conner shrugs, says, “Suit yourself,” and walks out of the club without another word.

Tim walks up just moments after Conner exits the building.

“Hi. Sorry, I wanted to change. You ready?”

It’s only then that Jason notices the change in Tim’s outfit. He’s changed from his uniform into casual clothes, just jeans and an expensive looking blue sweater, but he looks absolutely beautiful. Jason wants to get down on his knees for Tim right now. And he would, if he didn’t know that Tim would absolutely sock him in the face.

“Oh, uh. Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient and so kind! I hope I haven't lost any of you and that I'll see you back soon for chapter 5!


	5. ...  And Pleasure Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason starts to really think about the consequences of what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! Hope you've all had a good past few days!
> 
> So I decided to go ahead and put this chapter out a day earlier than what I said. I needed to make up for last week. I'm going to try to get on a regular schedule again, so you can all expect the next chapter either next Tuesday or Wednesday. We've got a ways to go still, so I hope you all are willing to stick around!
> 
> Just a quick little aside: I have no problems with Superboy. I actually really like Conner Kent as a character, but he was convenient to use this way in the story. Just so everyone knows that.
> 
> Another little side note: The chapters will probably start getting longer, just so you guys are aware.
> 
> Now, on with the story! Enjoy chapter 5!

Jason gets home in the early hours of the morning. The sun has been up for some time, burning away the last vestiges of Gotham’s more gruesome night side.

His breakfast with Tim had been great. Tim had spoken happily and easily without his defenses up. Even now, Jason can’t help but keep picturing Tim’s glorious smile as he spoke about computers and science and the French Revolution. Jason wants to see that smile all the time. Wants to be the cause of it. Wants to slide his fingers between Tim’s pretty lips as he goes down on the smaller boy.

Jason jumps as his phone begins to ring in his pocket. The caller ID tells him it’s a blocked number, and Jason knows exactly who it is.  

“Selina. How can I help you today? It hasn’t even been a week since I last heard from you. You checking up on me already?”

“Just trying to keep you on your toes, kid. What’ve you got for me?”

Jason blanches. What _does_ he have for her? He literally hasn’t tried to do a single bit of investigating since they last spoke. He’s been distracted lately by… other matters. His silence gives him away.

“Listen, Jason. I like you. But you’re getting paid a big chunk of change to do your job. So whatever the distraction is, you need to get rid of it and get your shit together. It’s not my job to remind you of this, but it appears I’m going to have to. If I can come through on this one then I’ll finally get my shot to be more than just an errand girl. But if you let me down, I’ll make sure you never get hired for another job in this city. Got it?”

He’s not even mad. He completely gets where Selina is coming from. He has a job to do and he isn’t doing it. And her frankness is just the kick in the ass that he needed. Plus, he doesn’t even want to know what she’ll do to him if he causes her to lose her job.

“I hear ya. I’ll have something for you in a few days. I swear it.”

“You’d better, Jason. I don’t give second chances. Don’t disappoint me.”

\---

Jason gets to the club early the next night. Most of the crew is gathered around the stage, watching Dick rehearse what appears to be a new routine. And Roy was right, he’s absolutely beautiful when he’s up there, it’s just that Jason still doesn’t have any interest in sleeping with him.

He turns his head to find Tim watching from a seat at the bar. He sits down beside him and grabs a beer from Roy and orders a soda for Tim, passing it over as the smaller boy’s eyes continue to follow Dick’s movements closely.

Jason watches him swallow a sip of soda, taking a swig of his own beer. He still isn’t all that close with Tim, but they are doing better. The kid actually talks to him now. It’s possible he may even answer a few of Jason’s questions if he were to ask. He has been in a better mood with Jason lately. And Jason’s work has been slipping. Even Selina said so. He needs to buckle down and get some helpful information and he needs it now. So he goes for it.

“So, can I ask what the deal is with you and Grayson? I mean, how do you guys even know each other?”

“It’s complicated.”

Jason smiles softly at him.

“It’s not like I’m doing anything real important right now.”

Tim returns the smile, but it's far more cheeky and conspiratorial. 

“Alright. Well, Dick’s father died when he was really young. He was in a horrible motorcycle accident. Then his mother met Bruce. They were married a long time, but divorced when Dick was sixteen. Then his mom met my dad and they were married.  I was seven at that time. She’s a very kind lady. My mom had died of cancer two years before, and Dick’s mom turned out to be perfect for my dad. She and my dad are still married, actually, which makes Dick my step brother. He’s always taken great care of me and been a wonderful older brother to me.

“So about eight years ago, Dick and Bruce bumped into each other at the coffee shop where Dick was working during college. Dick was nineteen, which made him legal. He and Bruce had sex later that day, and they’ve been together ever since. It’ll be nine years this November since they’ve been together. He brought Dick to work here as the manager when he opened the club a few years back, and when I was old enough, Dick invited me to begin working here as well so I could make some money for school. And the rest is history.”

Jason doesn’t say anything for a minute as he takes in and catalogues the information. Then he starts to think about it more carefully and realizes what an odd situation it is.

“Okay, let me get this straight. He hooked up with his ex- stepdad and now they’ve been together for nine years?”

“Yep.”

“And you guys are all kind of related, but you all work together here at a strip club?”

“Yep.”

“And your step brother is teaching you to be a stripper at his lover’s, slash ex stepdad’s strip club?”

“Um, kind of. Actually, yeah. I guess so. It’s not as creepy as it sounds. Really. None of us are _actually_ related.”

Tim smiles at the way Jason laughs.

“I guess that’s for the best. Well, that’s a pretty interesting story. So what about Bruce?” Jason asks slyly.

“What about him?”

“What’s he like? Do you know him well?”

He has to start small. If he jumps right into things then Tim may get suspicious. But if he starts small and tries to get some basic information then he may get more out of Tim than he’d been trying for.

“He’s a very kind man. He’s helping me pay for college since my dad can’t really afford it. And my scholarships don’t cover everything. He lets me stay at his house sometimes when Dick wants to spend quality time with me. And he gave me this job even though I have no experience in this field. He’s really become a second father to me.”

There’s a nasty, sludgy feeling roiling around in Jason’s guts. Jason’s heard nothing but great things about Bruce Wayne. How is he supposed to ruin the man?

“You know, he even makes substantial annual donations to the children’s hospital. Goes up there himself to do it.” Tim continues.

“I thought the guy that took care of Wayne’s charity stuff was some shady- ass dude named Matches Malone.” And Jason still can’t for the life of him figure out why anyone would take a check from a man who looks as sketchy as that.

Tim chuckles.

“Got a secret for ya. Bruce _is_ Matches Malone. It’s his disguise. His own way of still getting to be a part of the charities he helps with. People don’t care to associate with Bruce himself since he opened this place and his few others. He even donates under another company name so that the hospital doesn’t get crap for taking the donation. But when he’s Matches then nobody knows any better.”

“Wait, you’re serious? He goes through all the trouble of dressing up like some sleazy loan shark looking guy, just to give a children’s hospital a check that doesn’t even have his name on it?”

“Bruce Wayne is one of the nicest people I’ve ever met in my life. It’s unfortunate that people judge him so harshly for a few of his businesses.”

Jason knows the questions he needs to ask are going to make his job that much harder, but he still needs to ask them.

“So, you and Bruce… you guys are close then?”

Tim blushes, nibbles his lip and runs his hand through his hair a few times (even though he already looked amazing) in a way that is entirely distracting.

“Yeah. I’ve… actually been living there. My dad and Dick’s mom moved to Europe a few weeks ago. Bruce asked me to stay with him so I wouldn’t have to pay rent to stay in an apartment by himself. He helps a lot with my homework too. Wow, I sound like an incapable child and not an eighteen year old.” Tim laughs, and it hurts Jason that it almost sounds self- deprecating.

“I actually didn’t know you were in college.” Jason states point blank.

Tim gives him a weird look.

“Not that I don’t think you’re smart! I just… you know, you work here and I just figured…” Jason trails off, because there’s nothing he can say to Tim now that wouldn’t have him sounding like an idiot.

“Well, I’ll need my own place eventually. And I need money for my few expenses and things I like to do. But college has always been a part of my plan. I’m just not great with chemistry and Bruce is practically a genius. Not that I’m completely helpless or stupid or anything. But my high school GPA was only a three point nine,” Tim says with a laugh. "And living with him will give me time to save up some money."

Of course Tim isn’t stupid. Jason knows better. And he can see how much Tim enjoys school with how his eyes are lighting up talking about it.

“I’d like to hear more about your classes later. If you want to tell me.” And Jason isn’t saying it to suck up to Tim. He’s saying it because he means it, and that’s a scary thought.

Tim nods a little half nod, shy and unsure like he thinks Jason might be messing with him. Then he blinks and his face is an easy open smile again.

“Anyway,” Tim continues, “I’ve never really had the chance to get to know my dad. He’s a great guy, but he’s always been too busy or too caught up in his own head after my mom died for me to get to know him. Dick’s mom has helped a lot, but we’ve just never been all that close. But Bruce has been a great father, even though I really have no relation to him and he has no obligation to me. He’s been so kind to me. Honestly, if my dad wasn’t around, I think Bruce would probably happily adopt me.”

Jason’s stomach is churning again. He can’t imagine giving Selina this information, information that Tim has so willingly given him, and being completely unaffected by it like he would’ve been in the past. He’s gotten close to the people that are close to his targets in the past, but it’s never been like this. None of them were anything like Tim.

Plus, most of his targets deserved what they got. They would embezzle millions from their companies, put their families in danger because they couldn’t stay away from casinos or horse races, had marriages fall apart over one night stands with some random girl they just couldn’t keep it in their pants for.

Bruce Wayne is different. He’s so giving. He’s an honest and hardworking guy. He is a loving father to a boy who isn’t even his responsibility. And he is a caring and respectful lover who gives strangers like him a chance just from the word of mouth of said lover.

Maybe Jason shouldn’t have taken this case. Maybe this whole thing is a mistake. Or maybe the mistake was letting himself get too close to the people involved.

He’s made up his mind. He likes Tim. A lot. A hell of a lot more than he should, especially since he’s only known him a few weeks. He'd like to get closer to Tim, still. And that makes Tim a liability. As much as Jason hates it, his decision is already made. He’s too close to Tim and it’s a problem. It’s making him weak. He needs to pull away and fast. It’ll crush him if he gets in any deeper. And it’ll hurt Tim more than he wants to think about. He doesn’t want to have to care about the look on Tim’s face the day he brings down Bruce Wayne. He knows he’ll still care, but this at least will give him time to prepare for it. But he has a job to do and he needs to start doing it.

It feels like there’s a lump in Jason’s throat as he swallows.

“Well, thanks for the talk, Tim.” Jason says and gets up without another word. He ignores the confused look on Tim’s face and the already too familiar feeling of Tim’s eyes on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you in a week for chapter 6! And thank you all again for reading!


	6. Wishful Thinking Doesn't Pay Bills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets some advice from Selina, and starts to distance himself from those around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans! I live in the Midwest and some of you would not believe the red necks out here and just how patriotic it gets. And that's coming from someone who lives in a fairly big city.
> 
> To those of you not from America or celebrating any holidays, I hope you're all enjoying your days!
> 
> So this is chapter 6, and I would just like to take this time to thank all of you. Anyone who's left me a kudo, a comment, or even just taken the time to read the story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! It means so much to me! I think we're off to a pretty good start and I hope you guys are still enjoying it. The response has been good and I'm so happy when I see how excited people get when I post a new chapter. 
> 
> This one is for all of you! Thank you so much and enjoy!

Jason avoids Tim for the rest of the night. He’s pretty sure he’s not subtle about it either. He can tell the way Roy is just itching to ask him what’s up. And not that he has been, but if were to look at Tim right now he knows he’d see that that playful little smile of his is a little more reserved tonight.

When he forces his eyes off of Tim he catches Dick giving him a strange look. Roy and Dick meet each other’s gazes and Jason walks away before the two older men can start in on him.

It doesn’t ease his guilt now that he’s decided to keep his distance from Tim. It just makes him tense and grumpy. His fuse with rowdy patrons is shorter than usual, and he begins throwing out anyone who gets even a little bit louder than he would prefer. He sneaks out a half hour before the club closes and is simultaneously relieved and pissed when his phone rings.

He’s not sure why Selina calls him. Maybe she already knows that he knows something. Maybe she’s spying on him. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was. Or maybe she’s as crazy as she seems and just had a weird hunch. In any case, he’s just happy to have something for her this time and not embarrass himself.

“You’re serious? Bruce Wayne? The Bruce Wayne we hired you to destroy? And Matches Malone…”

“Yup. They’re one in the same.”

Jason can hear her chuckle and the furious scratching of a pen.

“And all the money he gives to those charities is actually his,” Jason continues, “it’s all donated under a fake company name. But I’ve dug up all those records and everything in those accounts.”

“Well done. Jesus. I should’ve known that Matches Malone was Wayne. Anyone who looks that unappealing has to be doing it on purpose.”

Jason doesn’t laugh. Doesn’t comment. Doesn’t even acknowledge that he’s heard her joke. He does hear her sigh, and then comes the question Jason isn’t expecting at all.

"So? What’s he like?” Selina asks deadpan.

“Who?”

“The guy you’re sleeping with?”

Jason flounders for a moment. Considers telling the truth and trying to play dumb. He goes with the latter.

“The… wait, what? Why do you think-“

“Please. I’m not stupid, Jason. You haven’t hardly been a smartass the past few weeks and there’s a reason for it. You’re distracted and you’re too lost in your own head. If you’re not sleeping with him then you’ve at least got a huge thing for him.”

“I’m not distracted.” Jason assures her, his voice tense and a little harsh. He knows it’s an outright lie, but she doesn’t get to tell him what he is and is not. He doesn’t like her _that_ much.

He can hear her doing something on her end of the line, and can’t even begin to guess what it is, but when she does speak, she sounds as cool, calm, and collected as always. No tells in her voice except for what might be a slight amount of pity for Jason.

“You are, though. Your reports are lacking and the information you’re giving me isn’t nearly as substantial as it ought to be. I know your reputation, kid, and your work is lacking. So here’s my advice: when you finish this out, Bruce Wayne and everyone that works for him will be out on the streets on their asses. Including your new toy. Wayne is a smart person, and when he figures out it was you that helped us tear him down, he’s going to let everyone know and he will probably come after you. When this mystery kid finds out what you did, that’ll be it for the two of you. He’ll hate you. May even want to come after you himself. So make it easier on yourself, and him if you care about him, and don’t get attached. It’ll only end messy for both of you.”

It breaks Jason’s heart once again, but he knows she’s right. He can put as much distance between himself and Tim as he wants, but in the end it won’t do a bit of good.

“Whatever, it’s already over with. You won’t have to worry about that again. Or me, for that matter. I can promise you that.”

“Good. I’ll check in with you next week.”

 

\---

 

There’s a reason Bruce Wayne is so good at what he does. He knows talent when he sees it and can spot beauty a mile away. Tim is one of the people in this club, one of a few, who it’s nearly impossible to keep your eyes off of. Jason’s barely been able to look at anything else since his shift started. He wants to go to Tim. Crack some lame joke that will make Tim smile that smile that melts Jason every time, and then bring him home and blow Tim until he screams. But none of that is plausible. Jason doesn’t have time for distractions.

He clenches his fists and keeps them that way the rest of the night. A physical representation of his solidarity in staying away from Tim. He’s irritated and uptight and ready for this mission to be over. When did he become a walking harlequin romance novel, anyway?

“Jason?” He hears someone calling to him.

It’s Dick, standing off to the side of the bar and giving him a strange look. Jason makes his way over to him, not even pretending to know what this is about.

“What’s up, Dick?”

“Can I have a moment?”

Jason sighs. He doesn’t care if Dick is his boss, he’s not in the mood.

“Listen, if this is about me leaving early last night, then I’m sorry. I wasn’t myself. It won’t happen again.”

Dick cocks his head, gives him a sympathetic look.

“It’s not about that. I get that things come up and sometimes we just need a break. It’s more about why. What’s got you suddenly skulking around here like you’re just waiting to rip someone’s head off? I don’t know if our customers have noticed, but I certainly have. And I’m not the only one.”

“If you’re saying that you’ve gotta fire me then just do it already.”

“Do you want me to fire you?” Dick’s voice is soft, same as his eyes as they stare into Jason’s.

Part of him wants to say yes. Wants to beg Dick to fire him. Wants Dick to scream and shout at him for being a lousy employee so at least he can finish this mission with a little bit of resentment. He knows that won’t make things easier on him, though. If anything it’ll just be more frustrating. Jason can finish the job without actually being employed by Bruce Wayne, but it’ll make things a hell of a lot harder. So he says what he has to say.

“No. I don’t want you to.”

“Look, Jason, you and I don’t know each other very well, but I can tell there’s something going on with you. If you don’t want to talk to me then at least talk to Roy. I know you guys go way back. Just let somebody know what’s going on with you. I promise you’ll feel better about it.”

Dick turns and walks away. Jason is going to feel genuinely awful about hurting someone as nice as Dick Grayson when this is all over.

Suddenly, Jason feels tense and anxious, like he would under someone's scrutinizing gaze, and his eyes quickly flick behind the bar where he sees Roy watching him. He walks over begrudgingly, knowing if he doesn’t face Roy now then it’ll just be worse later.

“What’s up with you?” Roy asks and starts mixing what looks like a Manhattan.

“Don’t worry about it, man. I’m just dealing with some shit.”

Roy pauses and looks up at him.

“You gotta sort that stuff out, Jason. It looks like it’s eating you up.”

Jason tries to not to watch Tim check on his tables out of his peripherals.

“It’s just some old stuff. It’s been coming back around lately and I can’t seem to get it out of my head. I’ll take care of it, though.”

Roy loads up a tray with the drinks he prepped and wipes his hands on a towel, entirety of his focus on Jason now.

“Okay, you’ve gotta do something about that then. Talk to someone or something. I’m happy to listen, dude. All you gotta do is say something. We can go out after this. Grab some coffee and just catch up. You can get all this off your chest.”

“It’s fine, Roy. I’ve got it.” Jason’s tone doesn’t leave any room for argument. Roy still tries, though.

“Jason, it’s okay to ask for help when you need it. And that’s what friends do!”

But Jason is already walking away to do his rounds. He avoids both Roy and Dick for the rest of the night.

His shift finally ends what feels like years later, and Jason couldn’t be happier. He steps outside into the cool night air and leans against the building, lighting up a cigarette. He tries to let it relax him but it isn’t helping.

He can see a small figure walking toward him out of the corner of his eye and his stomach does a flip. He knows beyond a doubt that it’s Tim.

“Hey.” The small boy says quietly, somewhat bashful, when he stops just to the side of Jason. He’s still in uniform, his messenger bag slung across his body.

“Hey.” Jason’s voice comes out flat, uninterested as he exhales. He’s doing his best to put the kid off. It doesn’t seem to be working. 

“So, hey, you maybe wanna grab food? My treat this time!” He looks so excited. So sweet and happy and Jason wants to bolt right now. “There’s a really good Chinese place not too far from here. Open all hours. I was thinking we could order some takeout and then you could come back to my house. Dick won’t bother us, I promise. And Bruce is out tonight. But I bought that movie you were talking about the other day, and I-“

“I can’t.” Jason feels sick as he watches the smile fall from Tim’s face.

“Oh. You have plans already?”

His gut wrenches and he wants to punch himself. But this is the right thing to do. He doesn’t want to hurt Tim, so it’s better to keep him at bay.

“No. I just can’t.”

Tim doesn’t hide his disappointment well.

“Oh. Well, that’s okay. Maybe on one of our days off next week we could-“

“You know, Tim, I think I’m going to be really busy for a while. Won’t have any time to hang out again. At all. Get it? Sorry.” Jason tries to be as curt as possible, and guilt sits heavy in his gut as he watches Tim’s head droop and his eyes fill with sadness.

“I see. Well, I’m sorry if I came on too strong. I just… thought we were friends. But that’s fine. I guess I’ll just… I’ll see you tomorrow, Jason.”

He knows the advice Selina gave him was solid advice. And maybe she feels the need to help him because she actually even cares about him a little. But Jason has never been the smartest guy. He doesn’t care about her warnings. He doesn’t care about the risk to his future. He doesn’t care about her job. He just wants to be around Tim.

Now he’d be lucky if he were bleeding out on the sidewalk and the kid offered to call an ambulance. But it’s easier this way. Easier not have to worry about the enemies he makes. Easier to not care about the people he hurts. Easier not to form any types of relationships aside from the ones that are strictly necessary for business.

Besides, emotions and a conscience are things that he just cannot afford. And he stopped believing in anything like “love” a long time ago.

He may be a huge fucking asshole, but he’s a rich asshole who’s good at his job. An asshole who won’t be the one coming out of this hurt by his actions. Even if this is all nothing more than wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to get really interesting in the next chapter and I cannot wait for you guys to read it! Keep your eyes peeled!


	7. Casualty of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim lost a friend. One that meant more to him than he realized. What is wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up y'all! So here's chapter 7, and it's written almost entirely from Tim's point of view. I'll be honest, this chapter is a little bit of a downer. But I hope things will start to get interesting (if you get what I mean) very soon. Hopefully the next chapter, and if not then the one after. 
> 
> So I hope you guys will enjoy this one nonetheless and I will see you in a week with the next chapter!

Tim doesn’t know where he went wrong. Why Jason suddenly seems to hate him. Yes, he was mean to Jason in the beginning, but the older boy never seemed to care. Even tried harder to befriend Tim. He never treated Tim this way. Not even after Tim had practically punched him in the arm once to get him to move out of his way. He thought Jason liked him. This completely blindsided Tim. He’d given Jason a chance. Opened himself up to the idea of letting Jason in. Now he doesn’t know where to go from here. He isn’t sure what he did to anger him, or how to fix things. He was beginning to like Jason. Was happy to have another friend who actually listened. Not that the rest of his friends at the club didn’t, but something about Jason was different. He truly wanted to hear all of what Tim had to say. Tim was happy he was around. It had been too early to say if anything else could’ve come of their blooming friendship, but Tim isn’t saying it was impossible. Or maybe, possibly, that he didn’t want it.

He should’ve known. Should’ve known better than to trust another good looking guy who pretended to care about him. They’re never interested in getting to know him. Or at least not his mind or what he has to say. They only care about getting his clothes off and getting him into bed. The only people he can completely trust now are Bruce, Dick and Roy, and now Tim isn’t even sure if he has Roy on his side after finding out that he and Jason have been friends for years.

He doesn’t get it. He just doesn’t know what is so wrong with him that nobody can seem to truly care about him. What does he not have that everybody else seems to have? Why is he not good enough to have someone care for him and truly mean it without any alternate agendas? Is he really as strange as he always felt? As strange as other people always told him he was that he really doesn’t know how to keep a friend?

Dick always swore to him that it wasn’t Tim’s own fault. That Tim himself was a great kid and had nothing to do with why people often overlooked or disregarded him. That people just couldn’t appreciate that he wasn’t anything like them. That they were too narrow- minded to understand Tim. He’s always been a good big brother to Tim and always so caring. But now he isn’t sure if he can believe Dick. If he can believe that the words are really true. If they were, wouldn’t it be Tim dismissing people’s friendship and not the other way around?

All of this weighs on Tim’s mind as he plasters on a smile and makes the endless runs from tables to bar. He’s a professional and can keep up the act so that he still gets tipped just as well as any other night, while his customers none the wiser of his inner dilemma. But Roy notices. He can feel the redhead’s eyes linger on his back every time he walks off with his tray of drinks. He knows Cass and Steph know something’s up with him, too, because he can feel their sympathetic looks clear across the room. He knows Barbara can tell as well, even if they don’t talk frequently. She’s too perceptive not to know. And he’s been doing his best to avoid Dick all night so he doesn’t have to talk to his brother about this. But Dick always knows. Always.

Tim can only handle their analytic gazes for so long, and after only a few hours into his shift, he’s being forced to ask Cass to cover his tables for a few minutes while he steps outside to get some air.

“Are you okay, Tim?” She asks, even though they both know he won’t answer, and even though they both know he isn’t.

“‘M fine, Cass. But thanks. I’ll be back in a few.”

He goes out the back door, free of the line of patrons and any unwanted faces. Tim actually likes the back alley of the club. It’s always kept clean, Bruce sees to that, and is surrounded by a high fence so that no one would be able to sneak in. And Bruce has a few off duty police officers he befriended on retainer that alternate taking shifts doing security for the back lot of the club. Bruce takes no chances with the safety of his employees. All of the officers have been very nice to Tim, even if some of their eyes do linger on his backside a little too long.

He likes the cop standing watch tonight. She and Tim used to talk about books when he would come out to bring her cups of coffee on especially cold nights. He smiles at her and gives a nod which she returns. She’s a pretty Hispanic woman who goes by Montoya. She’d been dating one of the dancers in the club, Kate, until they became more serious. Kate had left a few months back to pursue a new career, but Tim is always happy to see her when she stops by now and then. And Montoya is nice and doesn’t take shit. Tim respects that.

Tim leans against the wall and closes his eyes, takes a few deep, soothing breaths as he listens to Montoya’s footsteps walk the perimeter of the large fence. He can feel the music inside the club beating against his back through the wall. It’s by no means quiet outside the club, but it’s quieter. And he can breathe away from all the prying eyes.

It’s only after he’s taken a handful of breaths that he notices the slight scent of cigarette smoke wafting through the air. Tim opens his eyes and turns to ask the person back here smoking if they’d kindly put out their cigarette when his meet the aquamarine eyes of Jason. And even under the ugly yellow of the floodlights in the back of the club, Jason’s eyes shine and he looks just as incredibly handsome as he always does. 

Tim’s heart drops into his stomach and for a moment he feels like he can’t catch his breath. He’s seen Jason in the club multiple times in the past several days since Jason basically told him to piss off. The club isn’t big enough that the two of them can actually totally avoid each other. But they’d never been this close. They’d always been able to ignore or skirt far around each other if need be. He’s been lucky enough that Jason hasn’t had to come to his rescue at all because of some rude customer. He probably would’ve refused his help anyway. This is the first time in days they’ve had to interact face to face.

They’re both quiet as they stare at each other, eyes holding each other’s gaze, tension obvious between them as they take in the night air together. The past few days of them avoiding each other after Jason rejected him weighs heavily on them both and hangs in the air like a thick smog, making it difficult for them to feel at ease at the moment.

Neither one of them smiles or acknowledges the other vocally. Tim isn’t sure if they’re playing some weird game where they’re intentionally trying to pretend the other isn’t there. If so, Tim thinks it’s stupid and has no interest in playing such childish nonsense, and just as he’s opening his mouth to be the bigger person, Jason beats him to it.

“So… you and Conner still haven’t spoken at all since he came back?”

Tim has a million things he’d like to say to that. The very top of his list being “screw you” and ending with something like “why would it possibly matter to you.” He struggles to find his voice, though, and nods instead, gaze remaining on Jason like they’re now in some sort of staring contest.

Jason confuses him. Everything about him. His behavior, his eyes, his personality. But what has Tim most confused is why Jason would ask about that right now. When they haven’t spoken in days and never really spoke about Conner to begin with. Tim has no desire to ever speak to Conner again, truthfully. And even if he did, he doesn’t really know why Jason would concern himself with that useless information now, after he’s made it clear how little he cares about Tim’s life.

“That’s good.” Jason tries to restrain himself from physically smacking himself in the head. He’s pretty sure he feels just as awkward as Tim for once. “Tim, listen, you know I-“

Unsure of what Jason has to say or if he even wants to hear it, Tim cuts him off before he can start.

“My break’s over. I’ll… I’ll see you back inside, I suppose.”

God, he feels like such a moron. He can be professional with anybody he has any sort of contention with at work, except this one person. This one guy who popped up out of nowhere a few weeks ago that Tim doesn’t even really _know_ , and shouldn’t care about as much as he does. He has no issue telling the whole world what his problem is, telling _Jason_ what his problem is, but the second Jason tries to level with him and have a real discussion, he balks and retreats. What is it about Jason that’s got Tim feeling so lost? Why is one stranger’s presence so disruptive to Tim’s mind? Why did Jason get to him this way?

Tim will recover from the blow Jason dealt to his feelings. He’ll be fine. He knows he’ll be fine. He always is when the clouds of loneliness are swirling over him; their dark and heavy presence sitting sharply in his bones. He’ll get through this. It just may take him a while.

When he walks back inside Jason doesn’t follow. Part of Tim is grateful for that. A bigger part of him is crushed, if he’s being completely honest with himself. If Jason was ever really his friend then he would be trying harder. He supposes this is answer enough about what Jason really thought of their so called “friendship.”

The rest of his night drags, and by the end of it Tim is exhausted. His skin feels like it’s crawling with all the eyes that have been following him all night. He can’t tell if he wants to scream at everyone, or if he just wants to go home, burrow into his blankets and nap for about twelve hours.

Jason is coincidentally out of his line of sight for the remainder of their shift, and Tim can’t say that doesn’t make him happy. Or that it surprises him at all, for that matter. But it also hurts just that little bit more.

He’s so ready to leave by the time his shift ends that he doesn’t even stay to help clean up the way he normally would. When Dick finally comes out to lock up and pay Montoya, Tim has been waiting in the car for over an hour. Unfortunately, it had just given him more time to think.

He’s embarrassed to let himself feel so let down by someone he barely knew. He’s disappointed with himself for letting an outsider leave him feeling so stupid. And he’s furious with himself for allowing some stupid, egotistical, jerk of a meathead to leave him feeling so broken up about a friendship that didn’t even last as long as the shelf life of a banana.

Who cares about Jason Todd, anyway? Who cares that he’d took it upon himself to stand up for Tim. Who cares that he made an effort to get to know him. Who cares that he’s tall and strong and good looking with what seemed to be a soft heart. Who even cares that he’d been sweet to Tim and made Tim think that he could trust people again. Not Tim. He doesn’t care at all about Jason Todd. Not anymore. Not that he ever did. Nope. All he knows is that he won’t let some random, cute guy make him feel like this. Not now, and not ever again.

He can feel the way Dick eyes him when he gets into the car and slides behind the wheel and knows it won’t stop until he says something.

“Just don't ask, Dick. Please. Can we just... can we please just go home now? _Please_?” Tim asks, voice sounding strained and weak.

Dick’s eyes are soft. Softer than Tim’s seen them in a long time. Tim kind of hates it. But at least Dick doesn’t say anything as he nods and starts the car, driving them to Dick and Bruce’s house where he knows the older male will make him hot cocoa (even though it’d been warm all day, and even if Tim refuses it) and watch Tim’s favorite movie with him until he falls asleep. And he’ll know that something’s wrong with Tim, and he’ll hug him close, but never ask him to talk about what’s hurting him. Because Dick knows him and Dick loves him, and he might be the only person who ever truly will.


	8. Fine Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate turn of events forces the two closer together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! Happy Tuesday! Or, you know, whatever day it is where you are! So this chapter is where things will start moving along and going toward very interesting. 
> 
> ******I want to warn everyone right now, this chapter has some trigger warnings, so please consider carefully whether or not you will be able to read this chapter!***************
> 
> And I am going out of town for a bit, so I probably won't be posting again for another two weeks. I'm sorry, but I won't have access to my writing or computer, but I promise I will post the next chapter exactly two weeks from today!
> 
> I also didn't have time to edit, so sorry if there's mistakes. Enjoy chapter 8!

 

It's several days after Jason's run in with Tim behind the club that he comes to the perfectly plausible conclusion that the universe is out to get him.

Jason has done some things in his life. Hurt a lot of people. Killed just as many, back when he was in the army. He understands that karma can be a bitch, and what goes around comes around. But the universe must _really_ have something against him.

“What’s up, Jaybird?” Roy asks, noticing the moment Jason goes tense all over.

“Roman.” Jason growls and inclines his head toward the door.

“Who?”

“Roman Sionis,” Jason glares at Roman as their eyes meet, doesn’t bother looking at Roy, or hiding his disgust for Roman as the other man smirks at him, and all the while Jason continues to glower. “His parents own a chemical plant in the narrows, and about five more along the East coast. He’s a trust fund baby. We served together in the war. Guy was a complete fucking idiot. Not to mention a huge asshole. All he wanted was to show off. Bring home a medal, play hero, tell a good story. That kind of shit. But the second we stepped onto the battlefield he freaked out. Went MIA. Last I heard he was doing time in a military prison for being a deserter.”

Jason doesn’t bother to divulge to Roy the fact that Roman had outed Jason to his men. Not that they had cared. They didn’t give a shit about anything other than the fact that he was a good leader. Roman was just a bully. Always would be.

Roman sits at a table against the far wall, the group of men that had been flocking him sitting down as well. Roman is still smirking at him.

“Piece of shit.” Jason mutters under his breath.

“He into little, sweet dudes?” He catches the tension in Roy’s voice.

“Not sure. He was engaged to that reporter, Vicki whatever. But that was years ago. Not sure about who he's into now. Why?”

His questions is answered for him.

 _Of fucking course_ , Jason tries not to scream as Tim walks over with his adorable flirty smile to get drink orders. Roman’s eyes follow Tim’s every move in a predatorial way, and a sick, heavy feeling falls into Jason’s stomach. He watches as Roman waves Tim down to his level, whispers in his ear and pulls out a few bills, probably hundreds, pats Tim’s ass as he walks away, and Jason tries not to go charging over. Tim would cut off Jason’s balls if he cost Tim the opportunity to make tips like that for nothing more than a customer being just the slightest bit too hands-y with him.

“Looks like he switched teams. Or is just playing for the night, I guess. Can’t say I totally blame him.”

“Do me a favor, Roy. Keep a close eye on him.” Jason is pretty sure he means Tim, but he’d feel better if Roy kept an eye on Roman, too.

It’s force of habit that Jason keeps Roman in his peripherals all night. He continues to stay clear of Tim, though, not wanting the small boy to be aware of what he’s doing. But Jason knows Roman and the type of person he is. He doesn’t trust him as far as he can throw him.

He’s surprised to say the least when Roman pays Tim several hours later and just leaves, his group in tow. There had been no disturbance. No overly rude behavior on Roman’s part, and Jason hadn’t even had to go over to give them any warnings. He’d even tipped Tim rather well, from what Jason could see at this distance. Still, the whole evening leaves a bad taste in his mouth, and he hovers near the bar as Roy pours him a few shots.

Tim doesn’t bother to spare Jason a second glance as he walks out for the night, tips stuffed into his bag as he walks to the alley to run some of the trash. Normally he’d help out more, but Jason had decided to hang out at the bar and Tim doesn’t want to risk the chance of them bumping into each other again.

He deposits the full bag into the dumpster and adjusts his bag on his shoulder, confused when something tugs at it and disturbs his balance.

With wide eyes, Tim turns and finds the man he’d been serving all night, his rather large group of accompanying men standing behind him a few feet. A smile manages to fight its way onto Tim’s face, and he hope it doesn’t relay how nervous he feels right now.

“Hey there, tiny.” The man says. His tone is light, non- threatening, but there’s been something about his presence all night that’s been warning Tim to be careful.

“Hi,” Tim’s voice is miraculously steady. “Can I help you gentlemen?”

“Well first, allow me to officially introduce myself. I’m Roman. And these are my friends.”

Tim nods in greeting but doesn’t say a word.

“So, my friends and I have been talking about you all night! And we just wanted to know if there was any way you’d be interested in joining us for the rest of the evening? Or morning. If you get what I mean.”

The smile he’s giving Tim makes it clear that he should be taking it as a compliment, but Tim just feels sick. He takes in the group quickly; including this Roman guy, there are seven men. If things get physical then Tim won’t stand a chance. He just hopes they’ll be able to hear him from inside the club.

“I appreciate the offer, Roman, but I’m not for sale. I’m not even a dancer. Just a very talented server.” Tim smiles back at him, sweet and flirty and hopes that it’ll be enough to appease the man.

Roman laughs, the skin around his eyes crinkle. He’s amused, Tim can tell that much, but the glint in his eyes tells a very dangerous story.

“That you are, sweetie. That you are. But you see, we were just hoping for a little bit more. A taste of what that little body is really made of,” he says with a lick of his lips.

And damn it all, because Tim just knew this would happen. This isn’t even the first time he’s found himself in this exact same situation. He goes over escape routes quickly and knows running won’t do him any good. He might be able to get to his car, but they’d grab him before he could drive away. Their security for the night, Officer Bullock, is currently inside squaring up with Dick. Tim’s only option is to scream for help, but who knows what they’ll do if he does. Or if anyone would get to him in time.

“I’m sorry, guys. That’s just not really my style. But if you’d like to come back to the club tomorrow then I’d be happy to serve you all again.”

Hoping he doesn’t draw too much attention to the act, Tim takes a step backward. His eyes never leave Roman, though, and he sees the soft smile as it slowly appears on his face.

“That’s really sweet of you, kid. I can respect that.”

Tim feels a flood of relief as the words and smiles back at him.

“Well, um, thank you for understanding. You boys have a good night.” He gives a final nod goodbye.

“Oh, I do understand, don’t get me wrong. It’s just that that isn’t going to work for us." Roman looks down and wipes at nothing on his jacket sleeve, looking uninterested. "Grab him," he says. 

Tim drops his bag and runs, heading straight for the back parking lot and hoping that someone else will be around. He’s thankful he keeps his car keys in his pocket and not his messenger bag. He pulls them out and dashes for his car, clicking the button on the fob and wrenching the door open. He starts climbing in when his leg is grabbed and he’s yanked backward.

“HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!” Tim screams. His body going into survival mode, he kicks and claws at anything he can make contact with, but his odds of coming out of this unscathed aren’t good.

He starts to genuinely panic when his wrists and legs are pinned to the asphalt below him.

“Oh, none of that now.” Roman coos, his voice making Tim feel sick to his stomach. “You’ll be okay. I promise we’re not gonna kill you. And it wasn’t even me that had the idea to pursue you tonight. So you can blame my friend Butch over here.” He says with a nod to the man standing over his shoulder, smiling down at him maliciously.

Tim lifts himself up with all his core strength and spits directly into Roman’s face.

“You might try to take my body, but you won’t ever have _me_.” Tim bites out at them. "I won't forget this and you'll be in prison for the rest of your lives. I'll see to that myself."

He isn’t totally surprised when a fist meets his eye, but it doesn’t hurt any less.

“Stupid kid. You should’ve never said anything. I wasn’t going to get in on this before, but now you’ve pissed me off. Hold ‘im!” Roman barks and sits up to undo his belt and pants.

“HELP!” Tim tries to call out once more, before a hand flies to cover his mouth. There’s another set of hands on his wrists, and a separate set on his ankles. Roman is above him, which leaves an additional three men just hanging back. Tim supposes they’ll all wait to take their turns with him and he tries to hold back the chunks rising in his esophagus as his stomach lurches aggressively.

He writhes and screams, regardless of the hands on him. He’s trying to hold back the tears, not wanting to let these bastards think that they’ve won. They overflow regardless, and Tim closes his eyes and accepts his fate, wanting them to finish as soon as possible and hoping his body’s defense mechanisms will allow him to go into shock sooner rather than later.

He cringes and folds in on himself as much as he can as Roman reaches for Tim’s pants and undoes them, yanking them halfway down his thighs and then going for his briefs.

“HEY!”

Tim can hear an angry voice call out before he hears what he’s almost completely certain is a gunshot. His eyes slam shut, afraid he’s just witnessed a murder. The hands at least release him and he can hear the sound of footsteps scurrying away.

He cracks an eye open to find the men all standing a few feet away, huddled together and staring at a figure near the back door of the club.

“Todd.” He hears Roman say and it almost sounds casual, familiar.

“Jason.” Tim whispers, still not moving and watching the scene unfolding just to his side out of the corner of his eye. And God, he could just kiss the man right now for his truly impeccable timing. 

“Leave him alone, Roman. Take your men and get your ass out of here now, before I lodge a bullet into every single one of you. I don’t ever want to see any of you here again, or I won’t hesitate to dispose of each and every one of you. And trust me, no one will find you when I’m done.”

It’s only then that Tim notices the gun in Jason’s hand, aimed steady and true right at Roman. He looks dangerous but graceful. Like the gun is truly a part of him. Then his eyes shift to Roman, he’s smirking, but there’s no mistaking the look of fear on his face.

“Alright, Todd. Alright.” Roman takes a step forward, back toward Tim. “Just let me-“

Jason pulls back the hammer on the pistol and Tim can hear the weapon cock as the bullet slides into the chamber. Tim looks down at his feet, where Roman had been staring just a few seconds before, and sees an expensive looking wallet on the ground. Obviously Roman’s.

“Leave it. Go. Right the fuck now, or the next time I fire it’s going straight into your chest. And you’d deserve every moment of pain, you worthless piece of shit!”

Roman holds up his hands in unmistakable surrender, backing away, his men following his lead.

Tim lets out a shaky breath, one he hadn’t realized he’d been holding since the men approached him in the alley. He somehow missed the fact that Jason walked to his side and is only aware of his presence when his eyes catch on the hand in front of his face, offering its help. Tim grabs it, being pulled to his feet on shaky legs.

“You okay?” Jason asks softly, his hand still holding Tim’s.

“Yeah.” Tim doesn’t hesitate to respond.

“You sure?”

Tim nods, trying once again to keep down the vomit.

Suddenly his legs give out beneath him, and Jason doesn’t miss a beat before stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Tim’s waist, holding him upright and close to Jason’s body. He’s shaking. Every bit of him buzzing with relief and fear and fleeting adrenaline. He needs a drink, and about twelve hours of sleep, and maybe some hot cocoa. More than anything he just wants to be held and told that he’s okay. That it’ll all be okay. He won’t ask Jason. _Can’t_ ask Jason. But god, does he want to.

“Come on, Tim. I’ll take you home.”

“Thank you,” Tim is pretty sure he whispers before his body starts to shut down with exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be gooooooood! See you in two weeks!


	9. Loopholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Tim in his state and taking care of him has snapped the last of Jason's resolve. Now the only trick will be deciding if he can balance whatever it is he has with Tim, and carrying out his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! I'm back from vacation! I actually got back a few days ago and needed time to decompress. Who knew writing would be the way to do that. (That's a lie. I knew that.) But anyway, I was just itching to get the next chapter out to you guys and I didn't think I'd have it out before Tuesday, let alone finish the whole chapter in one day, so I thought I'd send it out to you all a few days earlier than anticipated. I'm so happy to be back and I hope you guys think this chapter was worth my two week hiatus!
> 
> Thank you all so much for being patient with me. I really needed this vacation but I'm just glad to be home and back at this. So thank you all again so much for reading and I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> So here's Chapter 9!

Jason isn’t brave enough, or stupid enough, to take Tim back to Wayne Manor and the home of his target, but he does take him somewhere safe.

He flips on the light to his shabby little fourth floor apartment and gets Tim settled on the couch, wrapped in a blanket before going to make him some hot cocoa. He considers making tea first, and then some inkling feeling urges him to go with the cocoa.

Tim’s phone rings as Jason is boiling the milk but Tim doesn’t move to answer it. Jason takes it upon himself to dig into Tim’s messenger bag and finds the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello? Who’s this? Where’s Tim?!”

Jason knows from the caller ID that it was Dick, and he worries that he’s made a mistake in answering it, but he knows how he’d feel if it were him calling Tim’s phone and he got no answer.

“It’s Jason. Tim is with me.”

The sigh comes through the phone clearly, Jason can practically picture the way Dick’s shoulders would fall in relief.

“Oh thank god. Is he alright? Where are you guys? His car is still here and I couldn’t find him and I thought something might’ve-“

“Something did,” Jason interrupts. “I managed to stop it before something _really_ bad could happen. He’s here with me now, though. And he’s safe. I would let you talk to him, but I’m not sure he’ll be able to.”

It’s quiet for a moment, and Jason wonders what options Dick is considering.

“Should… should I come get him?” The concern is clear in Dick’s voice.

Jason looks Tim over, taking in his small stature. He still looks terrified, his eyes wide and distant. His small frame swimming in Jason’s tattered blanket as he trembles almost imperceptibly.

He sets the phone down for a moment, kneels on the floor in front of Tim and looks up into his ashen face, places a hand gingerly on Tim’s knee.

“Tim… can you hear me? You with me, kid? Dick’s on the phone. He wants to know if he should come get you.”

Jason waits patiently for a minute or so, but he gets no answer. He puts the phone back up to his ear and just as he’s about to tell Dick to come pick Tim up, a hand grips onto his bicep, cold and shaking and firm.

His eyes meet Jason’s. They’re glassy, like Tim is on the verge of spilling tears, but hasn’t quite managed them yet.

“Uh, Dick-“

And then he’s getting an armful of Tim as the smaller boy launches himself against Jason’s chest, burying his face in the nicotine tinged fabric, his other small, fragile hand fisting itself in his shirt.

“You can leave him here tonight. He’ll be safe with me. I swear. I’ll have him call you in the morning.”

Jason doesn’t wait for approval or for confirmation that Dick has heard, he simply hangs up the phone. Once he wraps Tim securely into the blanket again, he goes to retrieve the hot cocoa.

Tim doesn’t drink much of it, and he keeps one hand wrapped up in Jason’s shirt as he does. He falls asleep on Jason’s couch sometime around dawn. Jason doesn’t dare touch him at all, save for adjusting the blanket to cover the entirety of Tim’s petite form.

It’s sometime around noon when Jason’s eyes finally slip closed. He’d spent a good amount of time cleaning some of his weapons and day dreaming about using Roman and his goons as target practice. It takes three hundred sit- ups and some two hundred or so push- ups before he wore himself out enough to fall asleep in his secondhand armchair.

He wakes again to the sound of his front door closing. His hand instantly goes to the knife strapped to his ankle as his eyes search for the disruption that woke him. His eyes land on Tim who’s looking at him with a shy smile and is holding an armful of takeout. Jason slides the knife back into the ankle strap, hoping Tim doesn’t see it. The last thing he wants is to scare Tim.

Hauling himself out of the chair and cracking his neck, he makes his way into the kitchen, following behind Tim.

“Hey.” Tim says quietly, ducking his head as he unpacks their food, his silky looking hair falling into his face just a bit.

“Hey,” Jason responds just as quietly.

There’s a weird tension hanging in the air and Jason doesn’t know how to navigate it. Luckily he doesn’t have to.

“I ordered food. Hope you like steak. I charged it to Bruce’s account. And I hope it was okay but I made coffee if you want some. Should still be hot. I only brewed it about an hour ago.”

Jason’s eyes flicker to the clock. It’s three in the afternoon. He only slept for three hours. Which means Tim had to have slept for at least seven. Good. He needed it.

“I would’ve cooked for us but you didn’t have much. I hope you don’t mind that I ordered you some groceries. They should be here soon.” Tim says meekly, like he’s done something offensive by trying to help Jason.

Suddenly Jason is terribly self- conscious of his rundown apartment and thrift store furniture and empty fridge. He doesn’t put much energy into his housing. Not since he got into this career field. He learned his lesson a long time ago about investing too much in his living quarters. Too many times he’d had to flee from well- furnished apartments because the men whose lives he destroyed had used the last of their fortune hiring men to hunt him down.

But now, in front of him, this sweet boy who’d all but fallen asleep in Jason’s arms last night is here. Seeing his crappy apartment. Sleeping on his worn out furniture. And is apparently taking care of him even after the ordeal he went through last night. Even when he should be letting Jason take care of him.

“Tim, listen, you really didn’t have to-“

“I wanted to. Especially after what you did for me last night.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You know, Dick called last night.”

“I spoke to him earlier.”

Jason nods. It gets quiet again, just like that. Their conversation which only lasted a few seconds somehow leaving the room with even more tension than there had been a moment ago. Jason isn’t sure what to do, but then it doesn’t matter because there’s another knock on the door and Tim lets the delivery girl in to put the groceries down. He thanks her several times and tips her on her way out. Jason’s heart squeezes.

He watches Tim. Catalogues every graceful twist and turn of his body. Watches the way his lips quirk into a smile randomly here and there. Jason doesn’t realize he’s staring until Tim is in front of him offering him a cup of coffee and a bottle of beer. He takes both, downs the coffee quickly out of necessity and then cracks open the beer.

They sit at the rickety old table that also came with the apartment and Tim passes Jason his food. Steak cooked medium rare, thick cut french fries and grilled asparagus. The kid did good. He kind of likes that they already seem to know each other’s tastes.

They eat in silence for a while until Jason’s mouth gets the best of his brain.

“Tim… what happened last night… are you sure you’re really okay?”

Tim chews slowly, takes a sip of his iced tea and swallows.

“I don’t know. It hasn’t… it hasn’t totally set in yet. Thankfully my brain has been shutting most of it out. I’ve been threatened before. Been cornered like that before. But never by that many men. Never quite in that situation. Never that close of a call. I really thought… for a moment there I thought…”

The fork in Tim’s hand suddenly clatters to the floor. His chair shoves back from the table and he’s taking deep, gasping breaths.

Jason is up and out of his chair before he can think about it. He’s on his knees in front of Tim, a strange reflection of when he’d been doing this last night. He cups Tim’s head gently between his hands, telling the boy to breathe deep; in through the mouth, exhale through the nose.

It takes a few minutes but Tim finally manages to settle down with Jason’s calming words.

“S-sorry. I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this. I swear. I’m normally much more… together.” Tim stammers out, his voice sounding rough and raw.

“Don’t apologize. You’re hurting. I just wish there was more I could do to help you. I can make you some tea, though. If you’d like.”

Tim nods his head, his big blue eyes on Jason’s the whole time.

He takes Tim to the couch, makes Tim his tea and brings it to him. The boy sips it nervously.

“I’m really sorry you have to take care of me when I’m like this. And that I kind of made myself at home in your apartment. I think I owe you another week of groceries now.”

Jason sits down beside him on the couch.

“No, Tim. You don’t need to do that. Really. You’ve already done more than enough. I’m glad you trust me to let me help you. Don’t ever apologize for needing help. I should’ve gotten to you sooner. Stopped any of it from happening.”

Tim sets the tea down on Jason’s coffee table. The wood has seen better days so Jason isn’t concerned in the least about it warping.

“Jason, listen to me. You _saved_ me. You did. If those guys had actually… or if you hadn’t stopped them there… There’s no way I could truly thank you for what you’ve done for me. I only wish I could do more to repay you. The truth is that I don’t think I ever could, though.”

Jason smiles nervously, pushes his hand back through his hair, his other hand going to rest on Tim’s knee without his brain’s permission. He doesn’t have a single hope of knowing what to say to that. He’s got butterflies in his stomach and he can hardly breathe. He has it so bad for this boy.

“If I…,” Tim starts, cutting himself off to swallow as he wrings his hands, his eyes on Jason’s hand on his knee. “If I wanted to kiss you right now, would you let me?”

The way Jason can feel his eyes widen is almost embarrassing. But what’s even probably more embarrassing than that is the way his mouth is already pressed to Tim’s. No answer needed, because he has permission to do this if he wants it. He can finally feel for himself exactly how smooth Tim’s lips are, especially up against his own chapped ones.

Tim smells good. Like cologne, and warmth, and sweet cherries. Like maybe he spilled a drink on himself last night. Jason breathes the smell in deep, tilts his head to get a better angle against Tim’s lips, tries his hardest not to stick his tongue into Tim’s mouth and get a real taste of him.

He forces himself to pull away before his libido gets the best of him. Tim still has his eyes closed, and Jason takes full advantage of the opportunity to stare at him. Rosy cheeks and creamy white skin. Soft black hair and long dark eyelashes. He’s beautiful. And Jason has to force himself away and clear his throat to break the mood and snap them both out of the moment. He regrets it the moment Tim opens his eyes and hides his face in embarrassment.

“Tim, you don’t need to be embarrassed. I wanted it. I really did. It’s just that…” Just that what? What is Jason supposed to say here? That he can’t get any more involved than he already is? That it’s just a matter of time until Tim finds out the truth and hates him? That he’s most likely going to have to leave the country for a while after this job is done? Or that he wants Tim so badly he can hardly stand it and doesn’t want to pressure him into anything after last night? The last appears to be the safest route so he goes with it. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to. Last night was hard on you and I want you to be absolutely sure before we go any further.”

Tim’s head snaps up, his eyes widening and bangs slipping down to frame around his eyes. He’s unbelievably stunning.

“You… you mean you do like me? And you want this?”

There’s no point in fighting the urge to run his fingers through Tim’s hair, so Jason doesn’t. It’s just as soft as it looks, and a heat pools in his stomach as Tim closes his eyes and leans into the touch for comfort.

“Let’s just get you home for now and we can talk about all of this later.”

Tim smiles and nods.

“I’ll call Dick and have him come get me. He should be at the club by now. That way you don’t have to panic about me getting myself home.” He says with a cheeky smile.

It’s about an hour later when Dick honks his horn from outside Jason’s apartment. They’ve both showered- separately- and are watching a movie when Tim’s cell phone rings, confirming that Dick is in fact waiting outside. Jason walks him to the door and it takes all his willpower not to kiss Tim goodbye. And the younger boy doesn’t try to initiate a kiss so Jason decides it’s for the best that he doesn’t give in to temptation.

“I’ll see you at work later,” Jason holds the door open and clutches the wood tightly, fighting to keep his hands at his side.

Tim agrees, nods his head and steps forward, standing on tiptoe to kiss Jason’s cheek before scurrying out the door.

Jason showers and naps on the couch for a bit before he has to head to work. He tries his hardest not to think about Tim’s lips in the shower and as he tries to fall asleep. When he wakes up he isn’t terribly rested, but he’s more than excited to get to work today. More excited than he’s been about anything in a long time.

He can make this work. He can be with Tim and still do his job. He can be happy for this short time and then face the consequences later when they come. He’ll deal with them then. And he knows that none of this is fair, and he knows he’ll deserve every repercussion that comes his way. Right now he just wants to be happy. And it’s been so very long since he was last happy.

He said a long time ago that he wouldn’t do this again. That emotions are too difficult and relationships aren’t worth it and in the end everything hurts anyway. But this time, this boy might just be worth all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the next week or so for chapter 10! It'll just continue to pick up from here so brace yourselves!


	10. Clauses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes his sole focus pursuing Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I am sooooo sorry this took me a bit longer to get out. This week has been INSANE! This chapter isn't terribly long, but I wrote it in a few hours so I could at least get something out to you guys. That'll also explain any typos or craziness. So things are picking up in this chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it and that it'll be worth the wait. The real action will definitely be starting in the next chapter, so be looking for it next week!
> 
> Thank you again, you guys. Seriously. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Jason gets to work, he feels like he’s entered some sort of time paradox. Like maybe somebody tore a wormhole that sent him back in time. Practically the second he walks in the door, he has a foot “accidentally” stomping on his. Jason reels back in pain, staring after Tim completely confused as the younger boy walks to the dressing rooms with a tray of drinks.

He doesn’t notice Dick standing at his side immediately, and it’s only when he hears a laugh as he’s huffing under his breath that the older male catches his attention.

“What the hell was that for? You saw that, right? What did I do now?” Jason wails.

“I was told to tell you, by the lovely Timothy Drake, that you’re still the rude jerk that told him you didn’t want to be friends anymore. Now, I’m sorry about your foot, I’ll admit that looked like it hurt. But I also didn’t know you’d ever said that to him. So, I’m afraid I have to side with my little brother on this one. And if it wasn’t entirely unprofessional of me, just know that if we weren’t at work then I’d punch you right now on his behalf. Have a good shift!” Dick says with a glowing, genuinely amused smile and walks away.

Jason can hear Roy laughing from the bar. When he turns to glare at the man, he gets nothing but a wink in return.

Dear lord, Jason is not at all excited for his shift.

 

\---

 

It’s a truly long night to say the least and Jason can’t wait for it to be over. Dick told Roy that Jason wasn’t allowed any free drinks for the night, so he doesn’t even have the haze of alcohol to temper his exhaustion throughout the infuriating night. Dick also has been making him do grunt work all night. Which includes sweeping, bringing in the deliveries of supplies, mopping the dressing rooms, taking out the trash, and doing laundry. Then there’s the fact that Tim has stepped on his foot twice more throughout the night, elbowed him in the solar plexus once, and spilled this single drink on his tray as he was walking directly in front of Jason that nearly had Jason falling flat on his face.

The second Jason’s shift is over, he’s all but running out the door before Dick can assign him another stupidly tedious task. He starts his car and guns it out of the parking lot, nearly running over Montoya in the process.

He drags himself up the stairs to his apartment, worn out from his horrible and absurd shift. Some innate instinct, the same one that helped him exponentially so while he was in the military, tells him something is off before he even opens his door. He draws his gun and silently makes his way inside. He lowers the gun and stares annoyed at Selina, sitting in his arm chair in her usual all black. This time in the form of a skintight cocktail dress. He's not in the mood for this tonight.

“What do you want?” He grunts out, skipping all niceties.

“Information, kitten. Did you forget that’s what our relationship is? And I was in the neighborhood anyway gathering information from an informant about a different matter. So Jason, what do you have for me?”

Jason ignores the strange image that pops into his head of Selina as a giant cat, pawing and playing with little scurrying mice and they try to run for cover.

On a more serious note, he has been more than preoccupied this week with all sorts of matters. Namely, Tim related ones. He has absolutely nothing to give her at the moment. He does his best to wrack his brain until he suddenly remembers something Roy had told him weeks ago.

“Wayne is expanding his empire. To Star City. He’s opening a club with Oliver Queen.”

“Shit. Expanding? With Queen? That could be a problem. Do you know when?”

“Nope. Just know they already had the meeting. I’m assuming they haven’t purchased the property yet, otherwise that headline would be all over the tabloids.”

Selina takes out her phone, taps some things on the screen before putting it away.

“Good work, kid. Same time next week?” She smiles, looking more feline than ever as she sashays her way over to Jason.

“Thanks. Now leave. I’m tired.”

She smirks at him, leans in to peck him on the lips, and leaves.

The kiss is purely to annoy him. She knows he doesn't swing that way. But damn, what Jason would do to her if he were straight.

\-----

Jason considers calling in the next day for his shift, but he has at least a little bit of pride.

He walks in the door and his eyes are immediately drawn to the scene currently playing out between Tim and Connor in the middle of the club. Whatever happened, Connor looks furious. Jason starts to make his way over but is stopped by Dick’s hand on his shoulder.

“Just leave it.”

But the moment Connor stomps away, Jason shoves Dick’s hand away and goes to Tim. He can see the boy’s hurt expression from here.

“You alright?” Jason asks tentatively, hovering near Tim but not too close.

Tim doesn’t answer. Stands there with his head hung and hair in his face.

“Come with me,” Jason mutters under his breath and grabs Tim’s arm to lead him away. He pulls Tim into the coat check where they’d coincidentally been the last time they’d talked about Connor.

“You alright?” Jason asks again once he and Tim are alone and hidden.

“I don’t know. That was the first time I’ve talked to Connor since we broke up and he screamed at me for getting his drink order wrong. I just thought… after all this time… maybe we could be friends. Or maybe he wouldn’t be so mad at me for whatever I did that made him cheat on me. I thought maybe we could talk and work out whatever happened so we could at least work civilly together.”

He has to fight off the urge once again to pull Tim into his arms. He wants to bash in Connor’s face more than he’s ever wanted anything. He doesn’t know how to make Tim stop hating him and let him try to comfort him. Until he does.

“I’m sorry.”

Tim looks at him with a quizzical gaze.

“For what?”

“For what I said,” Jason takes a step forward, inches from Tim now. “For hurting you. For being an asshole. I do want us to be friends. And I’m so sorry for treating you the way that I did.”

The smile Tim gives him is weak but so sweet and sincere. He ducks his head, pushes a lock of hair behind his ear shyly as he meets Jason’s eyes.

“Guess I owe you an apology as well. I’m pretty sure a few of those times that I stepped on your toes it may have been slightly uncalled for.”

Jason waves it off.

“Nah. It was totally deserved.”

Tim hums a laugh.

A silence slips over them, Jason watching Tim as he rocks on his feet anxiously.

“Do you wanna maybe hang out again after work? You can come over to my place.” Jason blurts out.

He doesn’t miss the skeptical look that crosses Tim’s face.

“Not for anything specific. I don’t really have a plan. Just to… I don’t know, watch movies or something. I’ll cook. You know that my place isn’t the nicest, so sorry for that. I just wanna hang out with you more. You’re a fun person to be around and I like being around you. And I haven’t had a friend in…. a really long time. Plus, it might help if you’re not alone tonight. After what you just went through. Again. People just enjoy fucking with you, huh?”

Jason wants this so bad. To be around Tim again. To hear him laugh and watch him play with his hair nervously and to get to be close to him. He never claimed to be a smart man, but he is a determined one.

“Please? I’ll let you pick the movie.”

Tim chuckles, dips his head and smiles at Jason from under his lashes.

“No.” Tim says.

Jason is totally thrown off. He was convinced just now that Tim was really about to say yes, and now he has no idea if he’s ever actually read Tim right at all. Did he just miss something?

“Wait, what? No?”

And there’s that flirty smirk that Jason loves.

“No. N-O.”

His mouth is doing its best imitation of a fish, Jason can feel it. He just doesn’t understand. Yet, Tim is still smirking at him like he's keeping some secret.

Tim is giggling, tucks a piece of raven black hair behind his ear that was only further drawing attention to Tim’s beautiful blue eyes.

“You want to spend time with me, right? Well, then you better try harder.”

He walks past Jason, glides fingers gracefully from Jason’s shoulder, all the way across his chest in a tease. Jason shivers, tries not to lunge after Tim and throw him against the wall, devour him where he stands. Thankfully he does possess some restraint, and Tim walks out of the coat closet.

So Tim wants to be courted? Alright. Jason can do that. He’s more than happy to do the whole cat and mouse thing. Who doesn’t love a good chase? Tim is his mission, and he’ll complete it.

 

\----

 

The next several days are decidedly better. Tim is no longer trying to intentionally injure Jason, and Jason is having more fun than he’s had in years. He’s doing his best to figure Tim out. Buying him flowers, candy, the usual things you would buy for someone you’re interested in. Tim doesn’t seem particularly impressed by any of it. Until the fifth day when Jason tries a different tactic and buys Tim a book about the history and future of modern hard drives- one Jason purchased purely on a hunch- and Tim lights up.

“Thank you! This is perfect! I was just wondering if there was a way for me to speed up my computer! This is exactly what I needed. Thank you, Jason.”

Tim is blushing, trying to hide it as he reaches into the bag that contained Tim’s book and pulls out a wrapped truffle, popping it into his mouth with a satisfied hum.

Jason smiles.

“Good. I’m glad you like it,” he says.

He walks past Tim’s tables as frequently as possible, brushing against Tim just enough for it to be passed off as an accident. Tim frequents the bar now, claiming he’s excessively thirsty and getting a water every half hour. And perhaps it's just happen stance that he's exceptionally thirsty every time Jason happens to be standing up there. He’ll bump Jason with his hip as he strolls up, or ruffle Jason’s hair as he waits for Roy to pass him his glass. On one occasion he even slides right in between Jason and the bar, claiming he needed some extra napkins as he bends over, pressing his perky little butt right up against Jason’s crotch. The little shit isn’t playing fair and Jason loves it.

At the end of every day, Jason asks Tim to hang out. He continues to say no, but it’ll just make his success that much sweeter when Tim finally does say yes.

He’ll tease Tim, and Tim teases him back as good as he gets. They joke and make fun of each other, and Jason is certain Dick and Roy notice, but they don’t say anything.

Jason talks Roy into giving him Tim’s number and texts him every night once he gets home, just to be sure Tim also gets home safe. They usually text for a few hours a night until one or both of them falls asleep; Jason usually about cheesy action movie quotes and sports, and Tim about philosophy, poetry, and science.

Tim is funny, cute, and has a quick, sharp tongue that puts Jason in his place. He’s quickly falling for the kid faster than he ever thought possible. But Tim is also just a good listener. He's smart and full of good advice. It’s easy for Jason to talk to him. Granted, he isn’t telling Tim anything too deep. He can’t do that. He can’t afford to get that invested. If Tim knows too much, it’ll just be that much harder on the both of them.

When Selina calls at the end of the week, Jason’s stomach churns with guilt. He quickly gives her his latest piece of intel- how Bruce was going to Star City to find the property for his next business venture- and then heads to work, doing his best to ignore his conscience.

He's not sure how long he can keep this going. The balance between his career and personal life is wearing dangerously thin, and he knows it’s only a matter of time until this all catches up with him, but Jason will avoid that for as long as he can. He knows he's a fool, but isn't that what love is supposedly about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! Hope you liked it!


	11. Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is more than the man he pretends to be in front of everyone else. He's a got a dark past, and Tim is only just beginning to see below the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. So I know it's been a little while. I'm sure some of you are a bit irritated with me, and I don't blame you, but thanks for being so patient and understanding with me. I know I haven't been keeping up with posting as well as I should be, but it's getting trickier. I am really trying to post at least once a week, but my schedule has gotten a little bit crazier. I just got my first big girl job and I don't have as much downtime. In addition to that, I am now attempting to play rugby, which takes up another four to six hours of my free time. I will be trying as hard as I can to post as often as I can but it probably won't be as frequent anymore. I'm sorry about that. But I'm always writing. I promise. So new chapters should be out now every 8-11 days, if I'm lucky. 
> 
> Also, I know I promised some filthy fun in this chapter, but I just didn't get that far with the progression of these two. I'm really going to try to work it into the next chapter, so please remain patient with me.
> 
> Thank you all again. Seriously. You guys have made this so worth my time and have made it such a great process for me, so thank you, thank you, thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 11!

 It’s nearly a full week, six salted caramel lattes, two books on computer science, and one on computer engineering later that Tim finally agrees to a date with Jason.

He asks Tim once at the beginning of the night, but it earns him nothing more than a coy smile and a roll of his eyes. The second time he asks he doesn’t fare much better, except this time, instead of the eye roll, Tim bumps him with his shoulder as he carries a full tray of drinks, not spilling a single drop. The third time Jason asks, he’s already at the bar waiting for Tim, soda ordered and waiting for Tim on the counter as Jason sips at his beer.

“So, I’m sure you’re probably tired of me asking you, but I was wondering if you’d maybe, by some small miracle, like to hang out tonight? I can grab a movie?”

“Okay. That’d be nice. Thank you. I’ll bring some snacks.” Tim smiles.

Jason is so caught off guard. He’d been expecting Tim to say no for the thousandth time, and the rush of a successful conquest has him feeling lightheaded. He’s giddier than a teenage schoolgirl.

“Wait, really?  You’re serious? Okay. Okay, great! Okay, so, we can just ride together after work. Unless you’re not okay with crashing at my place for the night. But I can drive you home in the morning if you don't want to get ready for work here. And we can grab snacks and the movie on the way.”

Tim smiles, and it’s the shy one he uses with customers, but this one seems different. Not forced. _Real_.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Tim agrees.

Jason has a hard time keeping his eyes off the clock all night. The minutes tick by glacially slow as he tries not to twitch and tap his fingers anxiously. He can hardly wait for their date. Because it is a date, isn’t it? Does Tim know how Jason feels about him? He has to. Jason has put forth so much effort just to get to this point with Tim. And Tim kissed him that afternoon in his apartment. So that must mean that Tim clearly feels something for him. Doesn’t it? Thinking about it more makes Jason’s stomach turn in anticipation. Somehow, navigating a battlefield seemed easier than trying to figure Tim out.

When the night is finally over Jason is waiting at the bar, per usual. He’s done a few shots and feels loose and relaxed; far less tense than he’s been all night. When Tim finally walks out of the back, bag slung over his shoulder, he approaches Dick first. He’s smiling, chatting with Dick easily, but from this angle he can see Dick’s face too. He looks decidedly unhappy; his face a mixture of confusion and concern. He watches Tim as he walks to Jason’s side.

“Ready?” Tim asks with a smile.

Jason’s eyes quickly flick up to Dick’s face and that same look is still there. He’s still watching Tim and then his eyes meet Jason’s. He can’t decipher the look Dick’s giving him, but the best way he can describe it is a cross between a threat and a plea.

He can’t say he’s surprised by Dick’s skepticism of him. He also can’t say that it isn’t undeserved. Still, Tim is everything he cares about right now. He has no interest in hurting him. At least not directly.

Jason drives them back to his place after stopping off to get a movie. Tim buys the snacks, as he’d promised. Only at Jason’s urging does he buy _real_ snack food, instead of the healthy crackers and hummus he was originally pushing for. Tim rolls his eyes as Jason complains and begs Tim to buy something with sugar and ungodly amounts of fat. And Tim does. He gets everything Jason asks for.

He parks on the street, racing to open Tim’s door for him as he carries the bags full of snacks. They’re walking towards Jason’s building side by side, until Jason catches a shape in the shadows a few yards ahead of him. He stops, holding out an arm so that Tim stays behind him.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Tim peeks around Jason, trying to get a better look at the figure.

“Is everything okay? Do you know that person or something?”

“It’s just my crazy neighbor. Just stay here for a second, okay? She’s kind of… unpredictable.”

Jason walks toward the figure, not in the least bit fearful, but entirely annoyed.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He grits out in hushed tones between clenched teeth.

She takes a step forward, standing in front of Jason where the light of the streetlamp is cast on her. She’s in all black again and Jason fights to bite back the question of whether her wardrobe includes any other colors.

“You think you’re the only one who knows how to dig for dirt, kid?”

“What the hell does that mean? What do you want, Selina?”

She sighs deeply, crossing her arms over her well- endowed chest and looking down at her stilettos before looking back up into his eyes.

“My bosses are worried. Say it’s taking too long and they’ve yet to see any real damage being done to Wayne. They need leverage.” And Selina nods to the small boy standing right where Jason left him.

Jason takes a half step to the side, obstructing Selina’s view of Tim.

“You leave him out of this, Selina. He isn’t a part of any of this. He doesn’t know what I do.”

“He is a part of this. He’s involved and you care about him. Now, I don’t have to tell my bosses anything, and I won’t. That boy is nothing more than that. A _boy_. I won’t be the one that puts him in danger. But I’m not Cobblepot’s only set of eyes, Jason. Just his most trusted. And Dent has more connections than you realize.”

Jason is furious but also confused as well as grateful. He’s happy that Selina won’t take the word back to Cobblepot and Dent about his friendship with Tim, but he doesn’t understand why or what's in it for her.

“Is this a threat or a warning?”

She shrugs.

“Neither. Both. There will be others keeping eyes on you. And don’t expect me to never say anything to my bosses if things continue between you and this kid. My advice? Do what you need to do with him, but do your goddamn job. These people are not like your other clients, Jason. They won’t just kill you. They’ll kill everyone you love, make you watch and then kill you. Fool around with this kid? Fine. Use him for information? Whatever. But finish this job and finish it fast before something bad happens.”

Jason turns to look behind him, seeing the worry and fear on Tim’s face. The thought alone of someone trying to hurt Tim is enough to make his fingers ache to hit something and his blood race white hot in his veins. Dent and Cobblepot can come up with all sorts of plans of their own to get their way, but they’re out of their minds if they think they can just threaten him or Tim and expect him to take that lightly.  

He turns back to Selina, disguises his concern and puts on his battle face. The same one that had his enemies running for the hills. Literally.

“Alright. I’ll try and move this along a little faster. But this takes time. It’s a process that requires some goddamn patience. Your bosses are not going to push me around. You can tell them I’ll work faster, but it's gonna cost them. And you can also tell them that if they ever threaten me again, I’ll come after them next.”

Selina smiles her cat like smile and nods.

“Good boy. There’s that spark I love about you. Take care, Jason. And be careful. You don’t know who you can trust.”

Jason glares at Selina’s back as she walks away. He’s pissed now. And worried. His nerves shot and his temper tested. This was the last thing he wanted. His only concern since the beginning with Tim has been keeping him safe. And now someone is threatening Tim’s life. The very thing he’d been trying so hard to prevent is happening and it’s all his fault.  _He_ dragged Tim into this.

He can hear soft footsteps approaching behind him but it doesn’t register. It’s not until Tim rests that delicate hand on his shoulder that Jason is brought back to the moment. He jumps, wrenching away from Tim by pure instinct of self- preservation. Tim shrinks away, clearly hurt by Jason’s reaction. He doesn’t say anything, just watches Jason skeptically.

Guilt sinks heavily into Jason's stomach.

“Tim, I…”

A loud pop sounds in the distance. It could be a kid illegally shooting off a firework, or a beebee gun just around the corner, or even a tailpipe blowing back. Whatever it is, it triggers something inside of Jason. The same thing that was triggered the night he got into a fight in front of the club.

His mind goes blank, flashes to red, sand, wind and screaming. Chaos and gunfire. Warnings and pleas. His lungs feel like they’re on fire. His body is on autopilot because his brain has shut down.

“Jason, are you alright?”

It’s an unconscious movement when Jason rushes toward Tim, ushering him into the alley and pushing him against a wall, entire body pressing into him and pushing him flat and covering him almost entirely. His arm is braced beside Tim’s head, and the other is extended at Jason’s side, a knife in his hand. Tim doesn’t even know where he got the weapon.

“Jason?” It comes out quiet, timid.

He looks up at Jason, shrinking himself up against the wall. Jason isn’t there. Not really. It’s easy enough for Tim to tell by the look in Jason’s eyes. He’s somewhere else. Somewhere far that Tim can’t touch. Can’t reach. He’s so far out of his element here that he doesn’t even know what to do. So he does what feels right.

“Jason,” Tim calls to him softly, a shaky hand resting against Jason’s arm.

Tim’s mind jumps back to one of the lessons from his advanced psychology class last semester. _Trauma victims_. He tries to remember what was discussed; reassurance, gentleness, talking. Tim can do that.

“Jason. It’s okay. I’m here and I’ve got you. Jason. Can you hear me? You’re safe. You’re in Gotham. We’re at your apartment. We’re here and you’re safe. Jason? It’s Tim. Can you hear me?!”

His hand, still gentle and light but less shaky where it rests on Jason’s arm, slides its way up, cups his cheek. He only now notices the tremors lighting up Jason’s body. He needs to do more and he needs to do it quickly.

“Jason!” He shouts in the older male’s face, other hand going up to cup his other cheek as well. “Jason! Can you hear me?! We’re safe! We’re in Gotham! Jason, it’s Tim! You’re okay! We’re both okay!”

“T- Tim?” Jason croaks out, his voice scratchy and rough like he hasn’t used it in days.

Tim watches his face. His eyes are clearing slowly, the tremors easing and Jason’s posture slowly relaxing just the slightest bit.

“That’s right, Jason. I’m right here. I’m safe and so are you. We’re in Gotham. I’ve got you, okay? We’re alright. Can you still hear me? Put the knife down if you can hear me.”

Jason drops it and it clatters to the ground. Tim lets out the breath he’s been holding. This is better, but Jason isn’t back with him completely just yet.

“Good. Good, Jason. Okay, we’re okay. Can you walk? We’re safe here, but I want to get you inside. I’ll make you some tea. We’ll get you to bed.”

“NO!” Jason yells.

Tim searches his face again. His eyes are focused, but Tim knows his mind still isn’t totally present. He’s sweating bullets and his body is still shivering.

“No. I can’t sleep right now. The nightmares… they’ll be terrible.” Jason whispers. “Please… just keep me awake. Please.”

Tim’s heart breaks into pieces at that. This poor boy. Whatever he’s been through has seriously scarred him and Tim doesn’t have the first clue about what Jason needs right now.

“Alright. Let’s just get you inside for now then.”

He grabs Jason’s arm, slings it around his shoulder and lets Jason lean his weight against him as they walk inside. He picks up the knife, scared about who might find it. Especially in this part of town. He leaves the groceries and the movie, though.

Once they’re inside Tim sets Jason down on his couch and tries to navigate the kitchen enough to find a tea kettle and some tea. It’s strange. The similarities between this night and the night between them a little over a week ago. The only difference is Jason is now the one being taken care of on his living room couch.

“Mugs are to your left.”

Jason’s voice surprises Tim with its steadiness, and he whirls around, nodding, starts making Jason his cup of tea. He brings it to Jason once it’s cooled enough, grabs a chunk of stale bread off the loaf on the counter.

“I’m sorry this keeps happening. It’s been more frequent the past few months. I promise it’s just a coincidence it only happens when you’re around.” Jason goes for teasing, but his smile doesn’t touch his eyes.

“Jason…,” only Tim doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say here. He doesn’t know Jason well enough. He knows it’s a problem, but he also knows that it’s none of his business. Not really. Even if he does really like Jason.  “Do you… do you wanna maybe talk about it? Tell me what happened?”

He shakes his head, and Tim isn’t surprised, but he truly does want to help.

“It might help if you can-“

“I can’t, Tim. Talking about it has never helped before. And the delusions are getting worse, and the night terrors are getting worse, and I’m already so fucked up. But you’re taking a chance with me. I don’t want to put you in danger, but I can’t… I can’t let you go before I even get the chance to show you who I am.”

 _Delusions? Night terrors?_ Good lord, no wonder Jason is so closed off.

Tim has never seen Jason so vulnerable. In fact, he’s never really seen Jason vulnerable at all. Not like this. Not for real, without Jason playing for sympathy. _This_ is Jason Todd. Not the asshole who tried to kiss him in the diner. Not the jerk who teases him all night during his shifts. This man here, this broken, tangible man in front of him is the real Jason Todd.

“You don’t have to tell me. I know the last time you didn’t want to… but I’ve seen what this has done to you. Twice. It’s hurting you, Jason. And you just said it’s getting worse. I won’t ask you about it again, and I know a victim of trauma when I see one.” Jason opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, but Tim just plows right over whatever words he was going to say. “You can talk to me if you need me, though. I might be going to school for engineering and computer science, but I can still help. Anyway, like I said, I won’t ask about it again. Just know you have my ear whenever you need it.”

When Jason smiles this time, it’s real. It makes Tim’s heart flutter a little. It flutters even more so when Jason sets down his cup of tea and wraps arms around Tim, pulling him into a tight hug before pulling Tim on top of him as he lays down on the couch. It’s awkward at first. They’re not that close; practically strangers in fact. But it feels nice. Jason is solid and warm beneath him, and his grip is strong yet gentle around Tim. It’s easy to settle into, especially with Jason’s soothing and clean scent washing over and it isn’t long before Tim falls asleep.

He doesn’t know Jason. Doesn’t know the first thing about him that goes any deeper than the sports teams or action movies he talks about. The man he glimpsed tonight was someone different. Someone with a story. Someone Tim wants to know. The thought scares him as much as it excites him. He’s taking a risk with Jason. Not only with his physical well- being but his emotional and mental as well. Connor changed him, and sadly it was for the worse. But there’s just something about Jason that makes Tim think he’s not as much of a lost cause as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! I'm sorry again for the delays, and I hope to see you all back here soon for the fun to come in chapter 12!


	12. Single Party Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason are unofficially together and even though they're happy, not everyone is. What does that mean for Jason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you've all been well. Things are staying pretty consistently crazy on my end, but I'm making it work!
> 
> I do apologize that the chapters are going to start taking longer to get out, but I promise to continue doing my best to get them out to you guys asap. But I did include some FUN in this chapter, if you get me. 
> 
> So, I wanted to thank you all again for your patience and support. I haven't had a single person complain about my new timeline and I so appreciate that. Also, this story has almost 3,000 hits! Which means I wouldn't even have the energy to write this if it weren't for you all keeping me going. Thank you so, so much.
> 
> Enough chit chat. I know you've all been waiting. Here is chapter 12! Please enjoy!

Jason wakes up with a crick in his neck and a numb arm and wonders what the furnace- like weight is on top of him for all of five seconds until soft tufts of jet black hair are tickling his nose.

The sun is up, shining in bright through grimy windows and tattered curtains. Jason doesn’t have the slightest idea what time it is, and even if he squints, he can’t see the time on the stove from here. Work and the outside world be damned; nothing is getting Jason off of this couch right now.

He wraps his arms tighter around Tim, nuzzling in against silk- like locks. Jason kisses the top of his head, Tim stirs at that. He lifts his head and looks down at Jason, his eyes still tired and unfocused. It takes a few seconds for him to really come to, but he smiles down at Jason. A sleepy, whisper of a thing and Jason doesn’t even care about morning breath, just stretches his neck to kiss Tim smack on the lips. Tim moans sweetly, sinking his weight back into Jason.

They’re both hard, sleep having had an effect on their biology. Jason’s hand seems to slide down Tim’s back of its own accord, fingers gliding down to Tim’s ass and squeezing. Tim moans again, hips jerking forward. Jason pushes against Tim’s perky little butt, keeping their hips tight together as he grinds upward and Tim grinds downward.

Jason’s tongue has been exploring Tim’s mouth for some time now, and Tim gives just as good as he gets. He tastes like sleep and excitement and desire. Jason is hungry for more, but he won’t rush this. Wants Tim to feel comfortable and know how much this actually means to him. He turns his body, rolling Tim under him and shoves his hips down until Tim is crying out in his mouth. It’s such a needy sound that Jason can’t help but keep grinding his hips down.

"Jason."

Tim pulls away, panting against Jason’s mouth. His fingers tangle in Jason’s hair, his other hand gripping Jason’s shirt tight. It’s probably hard for him to pump his hips up with all of Jason’s weight resting on top of him, but he’s managing just fine. He wraps a leg around Jason’s calf to gain more leverage and then he’s throwing his head back, squeezing his eyes tight as he moans.

“Oh! Jason! Jason… I’m gonna come!”

“Show me, Tim. Let me see how gorgeous you look when I make you lose it.”

And Tim does, with Jason’s hand still on his ass and both of his hands wound in Jason’s hair and a cry on his lips. He shudders through it, trembling and shaking, little whimpers escaping his mouth as Jason squeezes him tighter to his own body.

Jason presses his mouth back to Tim’s and Tim can feel his hips twitch and fall out of rhythm and the moan he unleashes into his mouth makes his spent cock twitch, blurting out a final and painful glob of cum.

Jason’s body is tight for several seconds before he finally relaxes and drops his weight back onto Tim. He kisses Tim’s neck, nuzzles in against him again. Tim wraps his own arms around Jason, cards fingers through his hair. Jason lifts his head, kisses Tim’s lips.

“I need a shower, like, right now. You wanna go first?” Jason croaks, voice still rough from sleep and now from sex as well.

“Sure. Is it okay if I borrow some things?”

“Yeah. I’ll grab you some sweats. Towels are under the sink. Feel free to use any of my shampoo and soap.”

Jason almost wants to ask Tim if he can join him but he’s trying to tread carefully. Go slowly and not make Tim feel he’s being rushed into anything.

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please,” Tim says.

“Anything specific you’d like for breakfast?”

Tim tilts his head, thinks for a moment, makes his way over to Jason. Jason stares down at him, giving him a questioning gaze. Tim smiles, stands on tip toes, and kisses Jason again.

“Anything you'd like to make should be fine.”

Jason smiles back.

“Waffles it is then.”

Jason gets the coffee and waffle mix prepped before Tim walks back into the kitchen. He’s dressed in Jason’s clothes and smells like his soap. It triggers Jason’s possessive nature and he fights back a satisfied shiver.

“Coffee’s ready. I’ll start the waffles as soon as I’m done. If you need anything else help yourself.”

Making his way to the bathroom, Jason passes so close to Tim, who’s giving him a sweet smile, that he can feel the heat of the shower still clinging to Tim’s skin. He has to pause, wrap an arm around Tim and pull him into one more kiss. It makes Tim giggle.

When he gets out of the shower and is dressed and groomed he heads back to the kitchen. Tim is sitting at his kitchen table, mug of coffee in one hand and phone in the other. Jason gets the distinct feeling he’s texting Dick, and something about that makes his stomach drop, but he ignores it as much as he can.

He kisses the top of Tim’s head as he passes behind his chair and Tim does his little giggle laugh again.

Waffle maker preheated, Jason starts pouring the batter. Tim abandons his phone after a few minutes, helping plate the waffles and set the table.

Breakfast finished, Tim stands up and sits in Jason’s lap, giving him a syrup- sticky kiss. Jason wraps arms under him, lifting him and carrying him to the couch where they make out for a while until they have to start getting ready for work.

Tim puts on the work clothes he had on last night and waits for Jason to finish dressing. Jason emerges after a short time in his normal work clothes: boots, jeans, dark t-shirt and his favorite leather jacket.

He’s surprised to say the least when he suddenly has two arms full of Tim. As he opens his mouth to ask what Tim’s doing, his mouth ends up being filled with Tim’s tongue. Legs wrap tight around his waist and he returns the embrace, keeping Tim pressed up against him.

It’s several minutes when Tim finally pulls away. Jason almost pulls him back in when Tim whispers against his lips.

“I didn’t want to tell you before, but you look really, _really_ hot in your work outfit.”    

It makes Jason laugh and he kisses Tim once quickly before setting him down.

“Thanks, babe. Alright, come on. We’re going to be late to work.”

\---

The minute they walk in the door of the club all eyes are on them. They can both feel it, Jason knows this, but Tim is playing dumb much better than he is.

There’s a tug on his arm, so Jason turns to Tim only to be pulled down into another kiss. He doesn’t mind one bit, but it’s a little weird with everyone still watching them. Still, it only takes a second for him to lose himself in the welcome exchange. Tim still tastes sweet from their late breakfast, and Jason can’t be blamed for maybe making the kiss more heated than it ought to be.

It isn’t until they notice the catcalls that they pull away from each other.

“I’ll have Alfred bring me some extra clothes so I can go straight to your place when we get done.”

“Sounds good,” Jason says with a smile.

Jason doesn’t even make it to the bar to get his usual pre- shift shot from Roy before someone’s angry grip is yanking him into the coat- check closet. The same one that has quickly become his and Tim’s safe haven.

“What is this?” Dick is practically snarling, only inches from Jason’s face.

“I don’t know what you-“

But Dick doesn’t even give him the chance to finish.

“This thing with Tim. What are you doing? What’s your goal here?”

He still doesn’t know what Dick means, so he doesn’t try to answer that. Instead, he waits, watches as Dick takes a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself.

“Why are you suddenly taking so much interest in Tim?”

Jason cocks his head, looking at Dick like he’s crazy.

“I’ve always had an interest in Tim. I’m just not trying to be subtle about it anymore.”

“But what do you want from him?”

This time Jason takes a steadying breath of his own.

“Listen, Dick. I like Tim. A lot. I just want to spend time with him.”

Dick is shaking his head at that. Jason isn’t really sure what’s going through his head right now, but he can tell Dick isn’t happy with his answer.

“I’m sure you’re a nice guy, Jason, but Tim is my little brother and you’ve already hurt him once. And then there’s the fact that the last guy he was in a relationship with was a huge asshole who treated him like absolute shit!”

“I wouldn’t do that, Dick. I don’t want to hurt him anymore and the last thing I would want is to see him that way.”

The answer still doesn’t pacify Dick. Jason can’t say that he blames him.

“I can see that you clearly have feelings for him, but I just don’t know if we can trust you yet. You’ve only been here a couple months and… it just seems like you’re hiding something.”

Jason suddenly feels nauseous. He didn’t think he was being obvious at all. Clearly, he was wrong. But if Dick is already onto him then that means Jason needs to especially careful. And not just with his mission.

“You can trust me, Dick. I’ll prove it to you. I’ll take care of Tim. You’ll see. All I want is to be with him.” 

The sinking feeling of guilt drops into the pit of his stomach again. He can certainly be trusted to treat Tim well, but it’s what will come later that he’s worried about. And Dick will never hate him more than he'll hate himself for it.

He will hurt Tim, just not in the way Dick thinks. And he won’t just be hurting Tim, but all of them. If he were a good person then he’d stay away from Tim altogether. That way Tim would have less of a chance of feeling betrayed by him. But it’s too late for that now. And Jason is not a good person.

“Okay. Well, I know my brother, and he clearly likes you. Which means I can’t stop him from being with you. He doesn’t do what he’s told _ever_. And I can’t keep you from him. I’m not dumb enough to believe in the illusion that I can. Just know that I’m keeping my eye on you. And remember that actions speak louder than words. Prove to me that I can trust you and that you aren’t going to hurt him.”

Jason simply nods, knowing no words he could say right now could instantly convince Dick of anything. There’s nothing more to be said now. Jason can only try to gain all of their trust until he loses all of it and causes their world to come crashing down.

\---

By the middle of their shift most of the crew has stopped staring at Jason and Tim except for a select few. Stephanie, Cassandra, Raven, and even Roy.

“You got a second?” Roy asks as he pours a row of rainbow shots perfectly and then grabs Jason a beer.

“I’m not the one who looks to be super busy right now.” Jason jokes.

Roy wipes his hands before looking up at Jason and he doesn’t look happy.

“What the hell are you doing, Jaybird?”

Jason is taken aback. He’d expected this from Dick. Expects it from Tim’s friends and some of the crew, but he had no expected this from Roy.

“What do you mean?”

“With Tim. What the hell are you thinking, man? Are you crazy?”

Pissed. That’s what Jason is right now. He’d truly thought Roy would have his back on this one. That he’d be the one to talk some sense into Dick. Once again, he was wrong. 

But maybe he should be more understanding of their concern. Maybe he shouldn't feel like anyone is turning their backs on him. He deserves their skepticism, because while he won't be hurting Tim the way they expect, he'll still be hurting him. Still, can't he just be happy for a little while?

“I don’t understand why everyone is so pissed at me! All I wanted is to spend some time with the kid! I like him! Why does that make me such a bad guy?!”

Jason can feel one of the dancers, Zatanna, watching them out of the corner of her eye. Roy gets her the cosmo she ordered and waits for her to walk away before responding to Jason.

“You’re my friend, Jason. Don’t get me wrong. But I know you’re in some shit right now that you’re not telling anyone about. Probably dangerous shit. I _know_ you, man. I can tell. That worries me. I just don’t want Tim getting wrapped up in something that’s going to get him hurt. Especially after what happened to him with Connor. And let's not also forget he's essentially the boss' kid!”

Jason chugs the remainder of his beer before slamming the bottle down on the bar top and almost shattering it.

“Well, thanks for having my back, Roy. Really means a lot to me.”

"Jason!" Roy calls after him.

He waves Roy off, already walking towards the backdoor of the club to have a smoke.

He avoids the bar for the rest of the night.

\---

Around two- thirty, the club finally starts to wind down. Jason has been in a bad mood all night, and nearly caused some woman to burst into tears when he practically tore her head off for trying to dance on stage with one of the dancers. He’s ready to go home and unwind in his apartment with Tim. So, he almost starts swinging when Connor approaches him like the jackass he is at the end of the night.

“Didn’t peg you as his type.”

“Excuse me?” Jason stops mopping and whips his head around.

“You. You just don’t seem like Tim’s type.”

“Why? Because I’m not cheating on him?” It wasn’t the smartest thing to say. Connor isn’t even really being confrontational. It may have been a little uncalled for, seeing as how he and Connor have only had one other conversation. But Jason is not in the mood to talk and he already hates this guy.

Connor just smiles though, not rising to the taunt.

“You’re funny. I just meant because you’re kind of… closed off. Tim’s the type that needs to know everything. What you’re doing every minute of every day. Every detail of your life. Every thought passing through your head. You don’t seem like the type of guy to share all that.”

Jason rolls his eyes, turns his back to Connor and goes back to mopping.

“You don’t even know me, dude. Don’t act like you do. And this isn’t high school. Your lunch- room- bully tactics don’t work on me.”

That makes Connor actually laugh.

“I just want to make sure you don’t forget who had Tim first. Or who the top dog here is. You’re still a nobody here. None of us even like you.”

Jason turns back around slowly, menacingly, deadly.

“You think I give a shit about what the people here think about me? What _you_ think about me? I’ve got news for you, pretty boy, I don’t. And let’s not forget that you’re the one that would’ve been kicked out of this place for being a disgusting piece of shit if you hadn’t tucked your tail between your legs and ran off before that could happen. So I'm pretty sure everyone likes me more than they like you.” Jason lets go of the mop, letting it rest in the bucket so he can fully face Connor. Jason has at least three inches on him, even if Connor is slightly more muscular. He’s fought guys broader than Connor and taller than himself. gone up against terrorists waving guns in his face. Connor is nothing. “And if you _ever_ try to talk to me about Tim again, then I’m going to smear your guts all over my freshly cleaned floors. Keep both of our names out of your lying mouth. Got it?”

Connor glares at him but doesn’t say anything, walking away with his pride wounded but face still intact.

Jason’s eyes catch movement from out of his peripherals and he sees Tim standing off to his side. Jason huffs out a slightly embarrassed breath.

“How much of that did you hear?”

Tim shrugs, “most of it.” And then he’s smiling his beautifully blinding smile. “And just know that it’s earned you dinner. Home cooked. My specialty: chicken parmesan.”

Jason looks confused as Tim walks over and grabs a fistful of Jason’s jacket, tugging him until he bends enough for Tim to kiss him.

“Thank you, Jason.”

Jason kisses him this time, loathe to release Tim’s pretty pink lips.

“You’re welcome.”

“Alfred’s outside with my clean clothes. You wanna head back to your place?”

Jason looks around. The club is still fairly crowded and there’s at least twenty minutes before close. Plus, everything they have to do after closing. 

“Don’t we need to finish our shifts?”

“Nope. I need to get to the twenty- four- hour grocery down the street so we can grab the supplies for dinner and I can start cooking before it's time for breakfast.”   

Jason laughs and kisses Tim again, pushing the mop bucket away without a care.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everything guys! See you in a week or so!


	13. Ulterior Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim make things official. But will Jason's conscience get the better of him? Or will he ignore his head for his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry this one took me a little longer than even my new usual. I had a rugby game this weekend and didn't have much time. I literally wrote this entire thing yesterday while I was recovering. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, the season only goes for about another five weeks, so hopefully I'll be able to update for y'all more frequently.
> 
> Thanks again to all of you for your patience and support. It means the world to me that you guys stick around and put up with the sporadic posting of this story.
> 
> So here we go! Enjoy chapter lucky number 13!

There’s a knock on Jason’s door the next morning, far too early for his taste. He’s only in his briefs and sweatpants when he goes to see who it is, but he’s less inclined to care than he probably should be.

The knock is insistent and obnoxious, not stopping until Jason shouts, “I’m coming!”

He opens it to find a familiar red head on the other side.

“What do you want, Roy?” He sighs.

“Where’s Tim?”

“Left early for class. I’m supposed to pick him up in a few hours. Do you need something?”

Roy just laughs and shakes his head, pushing past Jason and welcoming himself into the apartment.

“Come on in. Not like I was sleeping or anything.” Jason mumbles under his breath.

Jason feels a little self- conscious having someone else here. Some of Tim’s notebooks are on the ground and coffee table, and his own clothes are scattered around haphazardly from earlier this morning. Tim had adjusted pretty quickly to the way Jason lives; his lack of furniture or material possessions, and didn’t once judge him for it. But he and Roy haven’t hung out since high school. And he has no idea why the red head is here right now.  

“Did Tim move in already?”

Jason ignores the question.

“So? Why are you here, Roy?”

Roy doesn’t look like he’s judging Jason’s home, instead just sliding his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground bashfully.

“I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry. I didn’t mean to get on you about Tim. I never wanted to butt into your business. And I didn’t mean to bring up any personal stuff about-“

“Jason? I’m back! I grabbed us some lunch. I hope sandwiches are okay. I grabbed them from the place down the street that we’ve been wanting to- oh! Um, hi. Roy. What are you doing here?”

Tim looks uncomfortable and shy as he drops his backpack and sets the white paper bag of food on the rickety table in Jason’s “dining area.”

Jason walks to Tim’s side, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his cheek. Roy doesn’t look surprised, or angry, or even uncomfortable.

“How was class?”

“Fine.” And Tim is now the one blushing as Jason showers him with affection, continuing to hold him close.

“Roy stopped by to have a chat with me. Would you mind giving us just a minute?”

“No. That’s okay. Tim can stay, too. You both need to hear this. I’m sorry to both of you for giving you such a hard time with this. And Tim, I don’t know if Jason told you, but I tried to talk him out of starting a relationship with you and I’m sorry for that. I won’t try to involve myself with your personal lives again. I promise.”

Tim looks up at Jason with a questioning glance. He doesn’t look upset, just confused. Jason hadn’t really wanted him to know about all this, but he appreciates what Roy is trying to do.

“Um, well, thanks.” Jason doesn’t know what else to say, but he steps forward and offers his hand to Roy for a shake in a show of solidarity.

Roy leaves pretty quickly, without saying anything else to either one of them. Jason detaches himself from Tim and goes to retrieve the bag with their lunches off the table, bringing it to the living room and setting it on the coffee table. He goes to grab some drinks out of the fridge, sensing Tim’s presence behind him as he does. He stands and closes the fridge door, turning to face Tim.

“Why didn’t you tell me he said all those things to you?” Tim asks softly.

Jason sighs, “It wasn’t important. I didn’t care what he thought about me and the way I felt for you. The only thing I was concerned about was _your_ opinion of me.”

A quiet, shocked noise slips out of Tim’s mouth before a bright smile makes its way onto Tim’s mouth. He all but jumps onto Jason, wrapping his arms around his neck and messily pressing his lips messily to Jason’s.

“You are my absolute favorite.” Tim mumbles happily against his mouth. “Can… can I… do something for you?” He stutters, his face going pink again in embarrassment.

The sound Jason’s throat makes when he swallows is audible and he has to do it several times before he can speak.

“What…,” Jason pauses to clear his throat, “what were you thinking?”

Tim unwraps his legs from around Jason and slides down his body, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. Jason gets pushed down to the mattress with impressive strength, Tim following him down almost simultaneously and climbing atop him to straddle him. He bends to kiss Jason, a warm, wet smudge of lips and tongue that makes Jason want to devour him whole.

“Don’t move.” The command is whispered against Jason’s lips, but he had no intentions of moving anyway.

There’s no nervousness as Tim slides down Jason’s body. He’s never been comfortable with anyone the way he is with Jason. He doesn’t understand it, and if he’s being totally honest, it scares him. Especially after what happened the last time he thought he was safe with someone. But he wants to give Jason a chance. Has to see if this could really go somewhere.

His face hovers over Jason’s stomach, kissing his lower abdomen through Jason’s shirt and smiling at the way Jason’s breath hitches before he pushes the shirt up. He teases the sensitive skin under Jason’s navel with his tongue, tasting the saltiness of skin before he pulls away only enough to get Jason’s pants. His mouth is practically watering at the sight of Jason’s hardness in skintight, black boxer briefs.

Tim’s always had a knack for this. He isn’t sure where the ability came from. If it was something he was honestly born with, or if he’s just really good at picking up on cues, but he’s never once had a complaint about his ability to give a blow job.

He laps at Jason through the material of his briefs, pausing to blow a breath of hot air that makes Jason shiver and then licking again. He feels along the length of Jason’s shaft with his tongue, gaging the size and girth. It’s going to be tricky, but he can do it.

Still, they’re not quite there yet, so Tim just sucks at the tip of Jason’s cock through his underwear until Jason is fighting to keep still.

“Fucking Christ, Tim. Please. Please, I need your mouth. I need it on me for real.”

Jason’s head swims at the polarization of the image of Tim’s innocent little smile as his mouth hovers so close to Jason’s dick.

When Tim finally slides down Jason’s underwear and gets his mouth on the hard flesh, Jason feels like he’s already only seconds from losing it.

“Tim…,” he moans, having no idea what else to say.

Tim takes half of him in one go, bobbing his head and lapping and sucking at Jason for all he’s worth. Jason is already a writhing, sweating mess beneath him, and it’s the perfect time for Tim to take it up a notch and bust out his tricks.

He slows down a bit, letting the weight of Jason’s erection sit on his tongue a little longer each time he goes down. When Jason finally somewhat catches his breath, Tim starts to go down on him again, still moving his mouth down slowly, but taking Jason in just a little bit further each time.

“Oh! Jesus fuck!” Jason cries when Tim’s got him all the way down, deep throating Jason with a strange ease he’s always had the ability for.

Jason is thick in his throat, blocking his airways so that Tim is solely breathing out of his nose, trying to take in as much air as he can. God, it’s fucking amazing. It’s everything that Tim wanted. The warmth and denseness of it. The fact that he can hardly breathe. And then he sucks _hard_ with Jason in his throat, just like that, bobbing what little he still can. 

“Oh god! Tim, Tim, Tim!”

Jason has a hand in Tim’s hair, trying to tug him off before he comes down Tim’s throat. But Tim likes the roughness of it and stays right where he is.

For some reason, he isn’t worried about STI’s. Something tells him that if Jason weren’t clean, he wouldn’t have even let things get this far. So, he swallows Jason down, smiling and humming contentedly as he kisses Jason’s cock one more time before tucking him back into his briefs and stretching up to kiss Jason on the cheek, collapsing against him.

"Jesus, Tim. You’re so fucking good at that.”

Tim chuckles and lets Jason pull him into a kiss, clearly not the least bit concerned with the taste of himself in Tim’s mouth.

“Connor used to love it when I’d do that for him.”

Suddenly, Tim gets quiet, pulls away from Jason and sits back on his heels. The thought alone of the older male enough to make Tim’s hard on flag by half.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. It’s just… this is the first time I’ve done anything with anyone since he and I…”

Jason sits up quickly, reaches a hand out to touch Tim’s cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it, Tim. Fuck Connor. Fuck every single person who hurt you before. I’ll fight every one of them myself for what they did to you. Just give me their names and I promise you I will.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We don’t have to rush. I swear to you, I won’t be another Connor. And you deserve better than him. Better than me.”

Tim doesn’t meet his eyes, but there’s a soft smile tugging at his lips.

“Would you mind if I did something for you now?”

Tim doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t object when Jason undoes his jeans and slips a hand into Tim’s briefs. Just like that, Tim’s cock goes from half hard to rock solid. He reaches a hand out blindly, finding purchase on Jason’s shoulder, blunt fingernails digging into tanned skin.

He starts to teeter, body swaying forward as he gasps for breath. His other hand finds Jason’s shoulder and grips tightly. Jason’s large, callused hand feels so good with all its warmth. Twisting and rubbing and pulling in all the right ways.

“Jason!” He pants moistly into the space between him and Jason.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he feels Jason’s forehead resting against his, soft kisses being pressed against his lips now and then, but it’s not fully registering. Then that hot mouth is sliding down to Tim’s chin, along his jaw, over his neck where it licks and bites. Tim isn’t sure he’s even been this turned on this quickly in his life.

There’s a wet, insistent kiss pressed just below his ear before lips find their way to it.

“You can come now if you want to, beautiful. Now, baby. Go on. Come.”

Tim doesn’t know if you could categorize the sound that’s ripped out of his mouth as he’s coming. Somewhere between a cry and a shriek; Jason’s name becoming a garbled mess.

He collapses almost instantly, his head falling to Jason’s shoulder where he pants against Jason’s chest and neck. Jason wraps arms around him and slowly pulls the both of them down to the bed. Tim’s mind comes back online while Jason is peppering kisses to his forehead and the top of his head.

He really does try, but Tim can’t let the sweetness of the moment go on too long. He has too many thoughts swirling around in his head now that his brain is back online. Maybe next time he’ll be satisfied enough to just bask in the afterglow.

“Hey, um, Jason?” Tim calls, his eyes flicking up to Jason even though he can’t see Jason’s eyes from this angle.

“Hm?” Jason replies; distracted, sleepy.

“Is this… are we… together?”

Jason pulls away a bit and looks down at Tim so that they can see each other’s eyes now.

“You mean are we dating?”

“Yeah. Am I your… Am I your-”

“Boyfriend?”

Tim can feel the heat on his cheeks, most likely changing them to an unattractive shade of pink.

“Yeah. That.”

“Is that… something you’d want?”

Tim nods his head shyly.

“Okay. Then you’re my boyfriend.”

The elated smile that gets Jason is probably enough to power the whole of Gotham City for a week. He always wants Tim to be this happy, and so he doesn’t hesitate in the slightest when Tim pushes him back down to the bed and kisses him before nuzzling in against him for a post- sex nap. This is all Jason wants, and still, he knows it won’t last forever. And that thought is almost enough to make him detangle himself from Tim and leave town right now, but it just isn’t quite enough to drag him away from the beautiful boy pressed against his side right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again you guys! See you in two weeks or less!


	14. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jason is doing has just become more real to him than ever. The struggle between his head and his heart is getting harder. How much longer until one or the other wins out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So nice to be posting again! I think it's safe to say I'm just going to post every two weeks. This will only be temporary a short while longer, though. The rugby season is over in a month and then my time can go back to my writing! I hope y'all aren't too pissed at me, and that you're still enjoying the chapters that are being put out. I'm so glad you all seem to still be interested. Thank you so much for sticking this out. Those of you who are in it for the long run, I could not be more grateful.
> 
> Thank you all again, see you in two weeks, and enjoy Chapter 14!

The club. Tim. The mission. This is Jason’s life now. When he’s not working at the club, he’s at home with Tim. When he’s not with Tim, he’s digging up intel and information on Bruce Wayne. When he’s not doing that, he’s working at the club. An endless cycle that has him going crazy. The funny thing is, there’s only one part of that cycle he doesn’t like.

Working at the club, a legitimate job, it makes Jason feel like a human being again. Like a member of society who’s contributing more than an effort to make the rich and powerful _more_ rich and _more_ powerful. Sure, it’s a shit job, and he’s not even making close to half of what he makes doing illegal spy work, but he can be proud that he’s working honestly.

And being with Tim is just so… easy. It’s like breathing. Just existing, because Tim likes him just as he is. Whether Jason is pissy, or having a panic attack, or laying on his couch shirtless in his pajama pants watching reruns for six consecutive hours smoking cigarette after cigarette.  

Tim is smart, gorgeous, funny, and has a razor- sharp tongue when someone needs to be put in their place. He could have anyone he wanted. Someone talented. Someone with money. Someone with prospects who’s going to provide for him and give him the life that he deserves. Instead, he’s with Jason. Spending the night in his run- down apartment five days a week. Cooking Jason gourmet meals that he purchases the ingredients for himself. Attending an ivy league school, taking notes for his seven classes, and studying for tests on Jason’s secondhand mattress and tattered sheets. He’s incredible. Jason hates himself every day for lying to him.

\---

Tim is currently taking notes in bed, a mostly eaten grilled cheese laying abandoned on the half- rotted nightstand. It’s Jason’s specialty. He’s wearing nothing but one of Jason’s shirts that cuts off at Tim’s mid- thigh. Jason is laying behind him, doing a crossword puzzle from this morning’s paper that’s getting on his last nerve.

When he can’t make any more headway on it, he abandons the paper and sits up, pressing himself against Tim’s back. The smaller boy doesn’t even acknowledge him, too wrapped up in microbiology to pay Jason any attention.

“How are you even taking seven classes? I mean, I know you’re, like, a genius, but I thought the most you could take was six in college.”

“Bruce pulled some strings with the school board. They’re letting me take seven. Plus, my online class through a satellite school. It’s a bit easier for me since I have a photographic memory. But I’m trying to get my doctorate in under five years.”

Jason blinks several times, awestruck once again by the truly amazing person that Tim is.

“Is that even possible?”

Tim shrugs, his eyes never leaving his text book.

“Sure. Lots of people have done it. Dr. Kurt Langstrom. Dr. Pamela Isley. Dr. Silas Stone. All brilliant, young, and already successful in their fields because they all did what I'm trying to do.”

“Yeah, but they were all, like, insane. Still are.”

“I want to make something of myself. I want to leave my legacy. Like they have. I want to do something special in the field of bio- genetic engineering.”

“Bio- genetic…? You mean like... like creating an entire living being? A human android?”

Tim nods, flipping to the next page as his pencil continues to scrawl furiously across his paper, filling up yet another page of crisp notebook paper with things Jason couldn’t even begin to _hope_ to understand.

He wishes he could talk to Tim about this stuff. He really does. He knows how much Tim loves it. Science was just never his thing. He was decent enough at math, but he excelled in deductive reasoning and strategy. Another reason why he was such a big asset to the army.

He also knows how important school is to Tim, but right now that thought is not what’s occupying his mind. So, he doesn’t mean to be trying to distract Tim when he leans in and plants a kiss on his shoulder, on the nape of his neck, on the side of his throat over his pulse. Tim squirms, laughs a little and tries to shrug Jason off.

“Hey, quit it, Jay. I know I’m neglecting you right now, but I’m trying to get ahead on some homework. Just wait a little bit longer and I promise I’ll make it worth it. Besides, it'll leave more time later for us to fool around.”

Jason bites gently into his neck this time and laps over Tim’s ear lobe.

“Come on, babe. Can’t I get a little bit now? Just a taste?” Jason whispers in his ear.

Tim gasps, it’s quiet but Jason hears it. For a quick moment Jason thinks he’s reeled him in, that he’s going to get exactly what he wants from Tim right now, until he feels a sharp pinch on his thigh.

“Ow, shit!”

“I said wait. Now give me another hour or you get nothing.” Tim says over his shoulder with a sharp grin and leans in to kiss Jason once on the lips.

Jason growls, kisses him this time and settles back in to wait.

It’s forty- five minutes later when Tim slams his book closed.

“Done.” He says, throwing the book off the bed and turning around to pounce on Jason.

They get off quickly. Messy hand jobs accompanied by equally messy kisses. They both shower and leave for work a while later, after scarfing down some leftovers of Tim’s homemade stew. Jason knows this is the true meaning bliss.

\---

Jason’s night has been going extremely well. He’s gotten to kick someone out (literally- like, his boot on their ass) for getting a little too hands-y with Tim and then Stephanie. Dick offered him a two dollar raise out of the blue, and Tim has raced up to the bar while Jason was getting a beer, twice, just so he could sneak a kiss while they were on the clock.

He thinks he's having a rare stroke of good luck, until a familiar, yet stranger’s face walks into the club.

Dick is right there to greet him.

“Good evening, Mr. Dent. What a pleasant surprise. We’re so pleased to have your patronage here this evening.” But Jason can tell by Dick’s posture that he’s anything but. “What can I do to make your visit tonight more enjoyable?”

Dent flips a strange coin into the air, smiling kindly.

Jason’s heard about the coin. A supposed family heirloom. Priceless. Jason also heard that he lost it once and personally beat the living hell out of every member of his security detail.

“Thank you, sweet boy, but I just wish to be treated as any other customer. Although, I would love a dirty martini, if you wouldn't mind. May I sit anywhere?”

Dick nods, “Of course. And I’ll have your martini out to you in just a second.” His face is full of disgust as he walks away.

Dent sits down at a table, making himself comfortable smack in the middle of Tim’s section. Tim brings him his drink only seconds later. Dent pulls a bill from his pocket, a fifty, and offers it to Tim. He says something to Tim, leaning in close to his face, not close enough to be flirty, but clearly an invasion of space. Whatever he says makes Tim smile and he pockets the money.

Jason watches him closely for the two hours he’s there. He has only two drinks and talks to Tim every time the boy is within arm's reach. It makes Jason edgy. He doesn’t know what Dent would be doing here on a normal day, let alone what he’s up to with Tim right now.

When Dent finally finishes his second drink and makes to leave, he suddenly stops, turning toward Jason and walking toward him slowly.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Dent?” Jason is trying to sound professional.

“Yes. There is. You see, I hired this young man to do a job, paid him for it, and expected him to be the best because that was what I was told about him. Except, so far, this young man has mostly disappointed me. So, maybe you can help me, Mr. Todd, by explaining to me why this person isn’t entirely focused on doing their job?”

Jason swallows. It seems Dent knows who he is after all. Jason can only hope that Selina kept her promise, and that he doesn't know about Tim.

The threat he’s making, not just verbally, but by showing up at Jason’s place of work, is meant to send a serious message. The risk he’s taking by coming to the establishment of the man he paid Jason to bring down, means Dent is crazier than Jason thought.

“I’m doing my best, Mr. Dent. These undertakings are not quick projects. They take time, strategy, and skill. If I’m not careful-“

“I don’t want your excuses, Jason. I want you to do what I fucking paid you to do. It’s been four months since you’ve started this and I expected more by now. I am _demanding_ results. So, I’m giving you a time line. I will give you the exact amount of time I’ve given you thus far and nothing more. You have four more months, Jason, and if Wayne Enterprises hasn’t been brought down by your last day, then it will be the last day of your life. Understood?”

Jason doesn’t like timelines. He doesn’t like ultimatums, coercion, or threats. If Harvey Dent were anyone else, they would’ve just gotten their teeth knocked down their throat. But Dent has resources, money, people. Jason would be a fool to think he would stand a chance against the man.

“I will give you anything you need to complete the mission. You’ll have full access to my accounts. But get. It. Done. And remember what I said.”

“Yes, sir.”

“My associate will be stopping in to see you in two months. If you don’t have better news for him than you had for me, then we’re going to have an issue.”

He retrieves his coat from the coat check and walks back over to Jason, stopping in front of him and flipping that godforsaken coin of his.

“Tell Selina I said hello.”

He’s gone after that, leaving Jason feeling shaken in more ways than one. What is he going to do? How is he going to get enough information on Bruce Wayne in four months to tear down his entire empire?

“Hey, what was that all about?”

Jason jumps at the sound of Tim’s voice beside him.

“Nothing. He was just asking me where the closest liquor store was.” Jason lies coolly.

“Oh. Kind of weird to see him in here, though. Harvey Dent. Never thought he’d openly walk into a place like this. Tips really well, funnily enough.”

Everything Tim is saying is not registering with Jason. He can hear Tim’s voice, but his mind is a million miles away, attempting to convince himself that it’s not wrong to keep dating Tim as he attempts to destroy his surrogate father.

“I just think it’s weird that-“

“Tim,” Jason interrupts, “I need to be alone tonight. I’m sorry. It’s not anything you did, I promise. There’s just some shit I need to sort out.”

Like purchasing more bugs, some trackers, and infrared binoculars so he can really start trying to go after Bruce Wayne. All the while charging it to his secret employer’s account.

“Oh. Um. Okay. Are you sure it's not anything that I can help you with?”

“I’m sure. Just… go home, babe. Get a good night’s rest. Do some homework. I’m just going to get a few solid hours of sleep and work on some things. I’ll text you later.”

Tim is looking at him cautiously, dozens of questions so clear in his eyes.

“Okay. Are we still on for brunch tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Jason leans in to kiss him. “Could you tell Dick I needed to head out early? Take care of some things?”

“Sure, Jay.”

If Jason walks home with his head hung, looking a bit more defeated than usual, well, no one on the street is dumb enough to look at a man his size and say anything.

He goes home, purchases everything he needs to, and comes up with a tentative plan. He sends Tim a text.

_I know we said brunch tomorrow, but how about dinner instead? Your house? I’d really like to see where you live._

_And meet bruce._ He sends as a separate text.

_I’d love that! So will Bruce! He’s been so excited to meet you! Be at my house around 6. I’ll text you the address :)_

Jason doesn’t need it. He knows exactly where Bruce Wayne’s mansion is and exactly how long it takes to get there from his apartment. And now his plan has been set in motion. 

\---

It’s been months since Jason’s needed to use the punching bag he strung up in his apartment building’s leaky, rat infested basement, but tonight he needs it. He tapes up his hands, a familiar, automatic process, and goes to work.

He hasn’t boxed for non- stop for three consecutive hours in years; back when he was still training to compete. But tonight, he does. When he’s worked everything out of his system, he’s almost certain there’s more skin and blood left on the bag than there is on his knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying and catch you soon!
> 
> (P.S., interesting but useless fact: marshmallows were originally used as cough drops.)


	15. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets Bruce Wayne for the first time. Needless to say, it doesn't go anything like he'd expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Surprise! So, today is my birthday (15th of October), and I decided that for my birthday I wanted to put out another chapter for you guys! I may or may not have played hooky earlier this week and stayed home to write this chapter, and half of another, so now I get to put this one out earlier than expected! I hope you guys will enjoy it, but I can't promise the next one will be out next week. This one is quite a bit longer, so there is that. I am going to try to get the next chapter done by next Sunday since I won't have a rugby game, but don't hold me to it.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter and that you all enjoy your day!
> 
> Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!
> 
> (Oh yeah, and happy October! My favorite month of year! Mostly because Halloween.)

Jason feels sick and disgusted with himself the next afternoon as he’s packing a backpack full of supplies. He doesn’t know how he’s going to get the opportunity to bug Bruce Wayne’s house, or put a tracker on the man’s car, but he’s carried out missions with a much higher improbability rate than this.

Part of him wants to text Tim, tell him something’s come up and he can’t make it. But the logical part of him, the part that doesn’t want to be killed, knows he can’t afford to do that. He needs to take care of things.

\---

The trip out to Wayne’s house is scenic and serene. Miles of rolling green house, smog free air, and no sky scrapers in sight. It feels so removed from Gotham that Jason wonders how one could even remember the city exists from way out here.

Bruce Wayne is no half- invested business man. The guy puts his all into everything. Jason himself has seen records of just how many businesses the man is responsible for. Still, the true magnitude of his mansion comes as a surprise to him as he drives over the last hill and the house comes into view.

Wayne’s parents were nothing special. They lived modestly and were kind people. Doctors, until they were gunned down on the streets by a thug looking for a few bucks. They left their small inheritance to Bruce, who used it to start his empire. And the man has come a long way since his parents’ deaths almost three decades ago.

A man opens the door only seconds after Jason rings the doorbell. He’s an older man, around Jason’s height, and is apparently British.

 _The butler and closest friend_ , Jason recalls.

“Good evening. You must be Mr. Todd. So pleasant to finally meet you. I am Alfred. Master Timothy has told us so much about you.” His smile is faint, but it’s there.

“Yeah, um, you can just call me Jason.”

“A pleasure. Master Wayne will join us shortly. He’s meeting with Lucius Fox at the moment.”

“The lawyer who’s always on tv?”

That’s already a helpful bit of information that Jason didn’t know. If Lucius Fox is Wayne’s lawyer, that reveals a whole new set of doors to him just waiting to be opened and blown apart.

“Yes. He’s been loyal to the Wayne family for several years. He helped Master Bruce’s parents set up the Master’s trust."

Jason stores that helpful little tidbit for later.

“Master Timothy will be down in just a moment. He was changing his outfit, _again_ , the last time I knocked. You are welcome to wait in the dining room. It’s down the hall, first room on the left. Now, if you’ll excuse me, sir, I must finish dinner.”

This is more than Jason could’ve hoped for. He’s getting helpful insight from the man closest to Bruce- except for maybe Dick- and already has a moment to himself to set up his necessary equipment.

He sets his backpack down quietly and rifles through it as quickly as he can. He pulls out a bag of small cameras, placing one next to the door. He places another in the hall, alongside a no doubt genuine Degas. He walks the hallway, not wondering too far for fear of getting lost, and bugs the rooms he feels are probably the most occupied. The only struggle will be getting into Bruce’s bedroom, and the office, that he’s willing to stake his life on, is where Bruce and Fox are meeting right now.

“Jason?”

He jumps, whipping around to see Tim standing in the library doorway behind him.

“Hey, babe.” He smiles but doesn’t move. His palms are sweating.

“What are you doing in here? Did you get lost?”

Jason laughs, and it sounds fake even to his own ears.

“No. I just got bored. Thought I’d look around a little bit. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, of course,” Tim smiles. “Why don’t I give you the tour while we wait for Bruce.”

Jason lets Tim take his hand, hoping he doesn’t notice how clammy it is. He fights through a wave of guilt, nausea and dread.

"Hang on."

Jason tugs Tim's hand and pulls him back, giving Tim a once over. He'd clearly put effort into his appearance. His hair is just as shaggy and unkempt as always, but his outfit had taken thought. He's wearing dress pants and a dark, probably cashmere sweater. Jesus, Jason's boyfriend is fucking hot. And Jason tells him so.

Tim blushes, smiling and kissing Jason hotly.

"You're sweet. Alright, let me show you around." Tim says.

Tim shows him the main level, which has more rooms than Jason can remember, including two sitting rooms, a den, a family room, a formal dining room, two different eating areas, and multiple guest bedrooms and bathrooms. They bypass Bruce’s office as well as the kitchen. Tim shows him the basement, which is mostly used as a home gym. It’s full of exercise equipment as well as a pole, silks and rings. It’s also adorned with some gymnastics equipment, including a beam, bars and a vault.

“Dickie was a gymnast. Was going to be headed to the Olympics before Bruce got his hands on him. He still likes to practice, though.” Tim answers before Jason can ask.

They see the upstairs, where there’s about a dozen more guest beds and baths, Bruce and Dick’s room (which he bugs), an arcade for Dick, and a playroom that Tim leaves unexplored.

“What’s the difference between an arcade and a playroom?”

“The arcade is actually filled with video games and stuff. The playroom… well, that belongs to Dick _and_ Bruce.” Tim says with a smirk.

Jason swallows, but he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t be interested in seeing it. Or the activities that go on inside it. Still, it’s an invasion of privacy that even Jason’s conscience is opposed to, so he doesn’t bother to bug it.

Tim shows him his room last. It’s simple; no obtrusive decorations or bright furnishings. Crisp and neat, like the rest of the house. The most eye- catching thing in the room is a poster on the wall of Gotham at night.

His room is clean, with the exception of the pile of clothes on the bed and the books littered over the bench on the window and on the floor. It’s spacious. Tim’s room is practically half the size of Jason’s whole apartment. The space suits him, even if it is a bit sterile for Jason’s taste.

“Do you like it?” Tim asks, and Jason can see the nervousness on his face.

“Yeah. It’s nice.” A slow smile creeps its way onto Jason’s face. “But I think my favorite part might be that big bed of yours.”

Tim scoffs but is smiling. “Jason, you can’t be serious. What if we get caught?”

“Don’t you have a lock on the door? We’ll be fine.”

He saunters his way over to Tim, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. He fights back the bile in his throat as he holds Tim close and places another tiny camera under the edge of one of Tim’s nightstands.

A knock on the door makes them jump apart.

“Master Timothy, I do hope I’m not interrupting anything, but dinner is ready. If you and your guest could please head toward the east dining room, I would be much obliged.”

Tim laughs and pecks Jason quickly.

“See? I told you that would happen.”

Jason laughs and follows Tim to the dining room. They’re approaching Bruce’s office again when the door cracks open, voices spilling out into the hall. Jason has an idea.

Just as Lucius Fox exits the office, Jason intentionally plows right into him, expertly tagging his briefcase with another camera.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” Jason pretends to stumble, and puts on an animated act of embarrassed guilt and a mortified apology as he helps Fox to right himself.

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. I’m sorry, my boy. I should have been paying attention.” Fox apologizes, straightening his jacket.

“No, no. That one was on me.”

“Well, at least now you’ve met. Lucius Fox, this is Jason Todd. Lucius is the family's lawyer and close friend. Lucius, Jason is Bruce’s security for The Cave and my boyfriend. ” Tim smiles up at Jason affectionately and grabs his hand.

For the first time all day, Jason feels sincere happiness at Tim publicly calling him his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to fake a smile and worry Tim will catch him in a lie. He’s just happy to be with his boy.

“Oh. So, this is the young veteran Bruce has told me about. Although, he failed to mention you two were dating.”

Jason wonders how much research Bruce has done on his own to find about Jason's life before this dinner happened. 

“That’s because I didn’t even know, myself.”

Bruce Wayne is standing in the doorway to his office and Jason only now realizes how underprepared he was for this moment. Bruce Wayne has a presence unlike anyone Jason has ever known. Including his commanding officers in the army. He’s tall, and muscular. Bigger than the cameras capture on tv. Bigger than himself. His voice is deep and gruff, but his appearance is immaculate. Perfectly pressed three- piece suit. Slicked back, expertly coiffed hair. Not a hint of stubble on his pale cheeks. Jason can even smell his expensive cologne from several feet away.

“It isn’t my fault that Dick is too scatterbrained to remember to tell you things.” Tim teases.

Bruce smiles, and Jason is completely caught off guard by how non- threatened Tim is by the older man. Their interaction is easy, light. Both of them smiling at each other. Almost like Tim isn’t even aware of the powerful aura that surrounds Wayne.

“While my love has many fantastic qualities, it is true that a sharp memory is not one of those qualities he possesses. Nice to meet you, Jason. I’m Bruce Wayne.”

“It’s an honor, Mr. Wayne.” Jason can’t be blamed if his voice shakes the tiniest bit when he shakes Wayne’s hand. Tim catches it, too, nudging Jason teasingly.

“Bruce, this is Jason Todd. He’s my boyfriend, as you now know. Okay. Good. Now that that’s out of the way, shall we head to the dining room and see what wonderful meal Alfred has kindly prepared for us?”

Tim pulls him in the proper direction, and Jason watches over his shoulder as Wayne and Fox say their goodbyes.

When they’re seated, Jason notices there are only three settings at the table. Something about it feels strange to him.

“Won’t Alfred be joining us?” He asks rather shyly.

“I’m afraid Alfred feels it isn’t professional for him to dine with guests. Even though I’ve implored him to join us on several occasions.”

Bruce takes a seat at the head of the table.

“What about Dickie? Isn’t he coming?” Tim pipes up, sitting in the chair next to Jason and one over from Bruce, pulling the third place setting from where it originally sat across the table.

“I’m afraid not. Dick apparently already had dinner plans with Ms. Anders and Mr. Harper.”

Alfred walks in and begins serving plates. Jason catches the side- eyed glare he gives Tim.

“I wonder if Roy is going to try something on Dick. The last time he did both Kori and Dick didn’t speak to him for a week.” Tim states, scooping up a spoonful of some kind of soup.

“Tim, let’s talk about something more appropriate. We have a guest." Bruce's voice is more tense than it was just a moment ago. "So, Jason, tell me about yourself. Are you from Gotham?” He leaves his soup untouched as he rests his elbows on the table and links his fingers together, watching Jason with a cool but intent gaze.

“Yeah. I was born and raised here. Was gone for a little while when I was in the army. But I came back as soon as I was released. This is home. Never wanted to go anywhere else.”

“That must’ve been hard for your parents. Letting you go to the front lines like that.” Bruce still hasn’t touched his food.

“Oh, I mean, not really. My dad is in prison, so he didn't know. And my mom has been dead for years. I grew up in foster care. Was recruited in high school and enlisted the day I graduated.”

There’s a hand on his shoulder; light, delicate, like a bird’s. Jason meets Tim’s eyes and there’s a deep, real sadness in the true blue of them. His heart hurts for the pain his boy feels for him.

“Jason, I had no idea. I’m so sorry. You never said anything.”

Jason picks up his spoon and awkwardly stirs it around his bowl with no intention of tasting the soup.

“It’s okay. I’ve gotten over it since then. It was a long time ago. It wasn’t going to help me to mope. So, I learned to box.”

“Dick tells me you have quite a few accolades in the sport of bare knuckle boxing. As well as from when you served in the armed forces. That’s rather impressive.”

Jason shrugs, hiding a shy smile.

“I guess. Never intended to compete. It was just a way to work out the frustrations of a troubled twelve- year- old. Then I started getting good at it.”

“And apparently won many international competitions as well as the golden gloves in the army three years in a row.” Bruce has finally dug into his soup.

“I… yeah. But it’s no big deal.”

“I disagree,” Tim says. He lays a hand on Jason’s thigh and rubs it with a warm sense of pride. “I think it’s a huge deal. You deserve every ounce of credit, Jason.”

“It sounds like you’ve had quite the military career. And at such a young age. It’s astounding.”

Jason stares at Wayne, considers his next words, then decides he never really was smart a guy.

“If I’m being honest, Mr. Wayne, I’d expected more of an interrogation from you.”

Bruce chuckles and wipes his mouth with his napkin.

“You work for me, Jason. I think I’ve figured out enough about you from that alone. Although, if you’d like, I can always threaten to have you hunted down if you hurt my son. Isn’t that what fathers do with their children’s boyfriends?”

Jason may or may not blush when Tim laughs and pats his leg and then leans over to kiss his cheek.

The remainder of dinner is pleasant. They talk about work and the new business ventures Bruce has in mind. Bruce asks him how long he and Tim have been together and watches him more closely than Jason is comfortable with. Alfred makes an amazing white sauce pasta, served with chicken and sautéed veggies.

“And for dessert,” Alfred proudly announces as he walks into the dining room with a mile- high cake on an ornate, probably crystal platter, “Black forest cake with a cherry bourbon sauce.”

Jason eats three pieces of it.

He excuses himself to the bathroom a short time later while there’s a lull in the conversation. His real intentions, however, are to break into Wayne’s office and bug it along with his computer.

It takes him only minutes to do and make sure the connection works, but it’s some of the most nerve wracking few minutes of his life. He finishes packing his things away, slinging his backpack over his shoulder when a huge grandfather clock behind Bruce’s desk catches his eye. It’s big and antique, with intricate designs carved over every inch of it.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

The deep voice nearly gives Jason a heart attack as he whirls around, clutching at the strap of his backpack even harder. Bruce is watching him from the doorway.

“It is. I just wanted to get a closer look.”

Bruce walks toward him slowly, his eyes never leaving Jason's face. Jason doesn’t know whether he’s consciously trying to be intimidating or not, but he is nonetheless.

“It was my father’s. I had them move it here after I had this house built.” He’s quiet for a moment as he contemplates the clock. “It’s strange. Every year on the anniversary of their death, it stops at the exact time they were gunned down.”

Jason stares at it again curiously.

“An odd coincidence.” He supplies.

Bruce chuckles and shakes his head.

“I don’t believe in coincidences, Mr. Todd. And I’m surprised you do, being a man of the armed forces. There’s a reason for everything.”

He feels Bruce’s gaze back on him, turns to see his questioning and curious stare as he eyes Jason’s backpack skeptically.

 “Oh, I’m a diabetic.” The lie is out of his mouth before Jason can even decide whether or not he should say it. “I’m sorry I was in here. I didn’t really feel like walking all the way to the bathroom.” Jason hopes that Bruce doesn’t mention the fact that there’s one practically every ten feet. “I just needed to test my blood sugar. I ate more cake than I probably should have.”

Bruce nods, clearly accepting the lie.

“You know, Jason,” if Jason didn’t know any better, he’d say that the look Wayne is giving him right now says he knows everything. “I know you’ve had a hard go at life. And someone in your position could still be struggling with the effects of that.” Jason is confused and terrified. He has no idea where Bruce is going with this, but part of him is screaming to turn tail and run. But he can’t. Not now. And he can’t leave Tim. Not if he still wants to have a boyfriend at the end of the night. “Just please, don’t let that boil over into your relationship.” Jason almost breathes a sigh of relief. “Tim is a sweet boy. And while I haven’t known him all that long, he is precious to me. I do consider him my son. He’s something special. I don’t want to see him get hurt again. So, if you need help with... anything, just call. Please. I know plenty of people who could help if you ever need to talk to someone. But I need Tim to be kept safe.”

This is completely throwing Jason for a loop. There’s a moment when he’s quiet, processing. Wants to ask Wayne what in the hell he’s talking about. Then it clicks.

“Are you… are you talking about therapy?”

“Dick told me about some of the episodes you’ve suffered at work. It only makes sense after the position you were in for so long in the army.”

Jason just went from being fearful, to angry and embarrassed.

“Mr. Wayne, thank you, but I don’t think that’s-“

“It’s okay if you’re not ready. You don’t have to talk to anyone tomorrow, or even any time in the immediate future. And in fact, most people who suffer from PTSD don’t even realize that they have it.”

He opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a huffed sound of disbelief on a puff of breath.

 _PTSD? No. That’s not possible._ _It's just_ not _._

“I don’t mean to attack you like this, Jason, but I have to protect my family. Now, I won’t tell Tim about our discussion. And I obviously can’t force you to talk to someone. You have to want to do that part yourself. But please, be careful with Tim. Keep him safe.”

_What the fuck is happening?_

“Hey, Jay, you ready to go? Alfred packed you some leftovers, and… oh. What’s going on in here?”

Jason turns to Tim with wide eyes; confused and mortified. Tim’s expression practically reflecting his own.

“Jason? Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine, Tim. Bruce and I were just chatting about his clock.”

Jason walks out of the office, brushing past Bruce and Tim as he does and not even bothering to look back at either of them. He doesn’t go far. Still doesn't want to leave without Tim. Is even close enough to hear Tim tell Bruce that he wants to talk to him later.

He and Tim walk to the front door side by side. Alfred meets them there with a tote bag packed full to the brim with leftovers. Jason thanks him for the wonderful meal.

“It was nice to meet you, Jason.” Bruce says, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Jason plasters on an obviously fake smile.

“You too, Mr. Wayne. I really appreciate the _hospitality_ and _can’t wait_ until we get to chat again.”

Tim is glaring at Bruce. Jason can see it out of the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t say anything about it.

“I’m staying at Jason’s tonight.” It’s all Tim says before he’s stomping down the porch steps toward Jason’s car.

Jason smiles at Alfred, nodding his head in thanks, then turns to Bruce. The man is watching him, face set like stone, hands in his pockets, unmoving. He doesn’t say a thing, doesn’t nod. Jason isn’t even sure he’s breathing. And then suddenly…

“Remember what I said, Jason.”

Hands ball into fists at Jason’s sides as he stares down Bruce Wayne.

“Thanks for _everything_ , Mr. Wayne. It’s been real _fun_.” It comes out harsh and cold. Too bad Jason doesn’t care.

“I’m sorry for whatever it was he said to you,” Tim apologizes once they’re in the car.

“It’s okay. He wasn’t trying to be mean. Not really. He was just looking out for you.” He shrugs, but Jason’s hands are too tense on the steering wheel, and there’s still fire raging in his veins.

Tim makes a loud, exasperated sound.

“That sounds like Bruce, alright. I’ll talk to him, I swear. What he did was unacceptable.”

They get to the end of the driveway when Jason stops and puts the car in park.

“Are you sure you want to come back with me? You’ve got a nice bed here. And a great room. Lots of space. And Bruce is worried about you. Maybe you should stay here tonight.”

Tim cocks his head, pries one of Jason’s hands off the steering wheel and laces his fingers with Jason’s.

“Of course I’m sure. I want to be with you tonight. I really love when I get to spend time with you, Jay. And besides, I’m used to sleeping with you in your bed now. Last night I was lonely. I missed you next to me. My bed felt way too big.”

Jason smiles, leans over to kiss him in a sweet, yet heated press of lips. He puts the car in drive and pulls through the property gate, fully intending to drive home above the speed limit so he can get another chance to ravage Tim.

If his phone goes off in his pocket several times to alert him that there’s already been activity from Bruce on his computer, well, he ignores it.


	16. Double Crossing Is Bad For Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets a promotion. Jason doesn't take it so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys. Sorry I wasn't able to get this out last week, it's been a rocky few weeks. I won't get into it. It's just been some personal shit, but I made sure to finish this so I could get it out today. This is not my favorite chapter, I'll be honest. But I needed to slow things down a little bit because they're really about to start picking up. And they will. So, anyway, this chapter isn't too eventful, but after this they probably will all be going forward.
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy this one! Hopefully I can get the next part out by next Sunday, if not, well, you guys know the drill.
> 
> Thank you all again so much, and see you soon!

“I don’t know. It’s going to be tricky. All of his money is tied up in legitimate business. Stocks, construction companies, local projects, charities. But for some reason he’s been pouring millions into his company’s R&D department. But overall, the man is clean.”

Jason is filling Selina in quickly on his visit to Wayne’s house yesterday while Tim is in the shower; just down the hall, and only a wall away.

“What about any indiscretions?”

“None. The dude was married and divorced years ago, but he’s been with Dick Grayson for almost a decade. No affairs, no gambling debt, no money laundering. This guy has no dirt. I don’t know how I’m supposed to take him down, Selina.”

“Well, figure it out, Jason. This is your job.”

“All of my usual plans are getting me nowhere. I’m coming up empty. Aside from shooting the man, there’s nothing else I can do to take him down. I’m stuck.”

“There’s always one other option. You could always blackmail him.”

Jason snorts. “Yeah? How? I just told you the man was clean.”

“Leverage. Use Grayson to-“

Jason’s blood goes cold. His jaw setting in a firm line as he tries not to explode on Selina.

“No. I won’t do that." He interrupts. His voice sharp and leaving no room for discussion. "I’m not putting a life at risk. I don’t kill people anymore. And even if I did, that's not in my contract.”

“You have no other choice, Jason. Threaten to kill Dick Grayson if he doesn’t shut down his businesses, or it'll be your head on the chopping block. It’s your only hope. If you’re not the one to do it, then Cobblepot and Dent will. And their threats won’t just be empty. It’s his life or yours, Jason.”

Jason turns his body away from the hall, and by extension the bathroom, and the guest occupying it, cupping his hand over his mouth to further block the sound of his voice as he speaks softly into the phone.

“There’s one more thing, Selina. He’s planning on taking his company public. It’ll be huge. Daily trading, stock holders. The whole nine yards.”

“Shit. We'll never be able to take him down if that happens. Whatever it is you need to do, Jason, you’d better fucking do it quick.”

The line goes quiet, then. Jason thinks Selina had just hung up without saying anything. It wouldn’t be unlike her. Except she didn’t hang up. And what she has to say is not something Jason wants to hear.

“You know, Oswald told me that Dent came to see you.”

“Did he say anything else?” Tim never did tell him what Dent had said. Now that Jason thinks about it, it’s got him on edge again.

“Just that he was glad to finally get to meet you. And that he talked to the cutest waiter he’d ever seen and that he’d have to make another trip to the club soon to see him again. That Wayne hired Grade A talent.”

Jason’s whole body goes cold as ice now.

“Was that all he said? Did he say anything else about the host that served him?”

It’s quiet again.

“It was Tim that he spoke to. Wasn’t it?”

“Did he say anything else, Selina?!”

“No, but Jason… you realize it’s just a matter of time until he finds out who Tim is. And what he means to you. That boy is going to be in serious trouble. Or worse.”

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! What should I do, Selina?!”

“Get the job done and stay away from Tim. That’s all you can do now. If you want to save Tim, then that’s what you need to do. You can either hurt him, or keep him alive. The choice is yours and you need to make it soon. Or it’ll be made for you.”

Selina does hang up this time. Jason looks at his phone to be sure. He deletes the call from his log and checks his recordings to make sure their conversation was recorded. He records all his conversations with his clients. Insurance, so to speak.

Tim walks out of the bathroom and into the living room just then. He’s stark naked, obviously deciding the towel he used to dry off with is unnecessary. He climbs into Jason’s lap and Jason reclines back on the couch, pulling Tim’s smaller form fully on top of his own.

Cool blue eyes stare down at him, and Jason cups the back of Tim’s head to pull him down for a kiss. It’s fairly tame and sweet, and ends after only a few seconds.

“You’re really smart.” Tim blurts.

Jason raises a brow.

“Thanks? But where did that come from? Did you think maybe I wasn’t before?”

“No. But you’re good at reading people. Good at reading _me_. Like just now when you knew to kiss me."

Jason laughs and kisses Tim again.

"I'm serious. And yet, all you like to talk about with me is lame action movies and sports.”

Both of Jason’s eyebrows raise this time.

“Isn’t that what most people talk about?”

Tim shrugs.

“I guess. But then, you’re not most people. Sometimes I listen to you talk about stuff, and you get so excited about it. Literature. Math. Strategy. Logic. Psychology. Occasionally poetry. And then you just stop. Like you get bored. Or like you’re worried I’m judging you. I don’t know. I just can’t figure it out. It’s like you don’t want people to see how smart you are.”

Tim is partly right. Jason’s always found that he has the advantage when people underestimate him. But the other part is that certain topics are safe. Certain topics don’t drum up haunting memories. Certain topics don’t remind him of gunfire and blood. And certain topics don’t lead to the truth of what Jason is doing working in Bruce’s club. It’s easier to stick to the fluffy stuff than getting too close to the deep, buried truth of it all.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that. I'm never going to judge you, just so you know. Will you tell me one day? Why you do that?” Tim asks, eyes wide and hopeful. “You don’t have to worry about scaring me away, you know. I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to hold back with me. Nothing is ever going to be too much.”

If only Tim knew. If he only knew the half of what Jason was. The type of person he is. The things he’s done.

“Come on,” Jason says and distracts him with a kiss. “I’ll make us some grilled cheeses. We gotta get to work soon.”

\---

They part at the door to the club with a kiss, like always. But the moment Tim walks away, Jason’s eyes seek out Dick and find him rather quickly. He storms over to him, eyes narrowed, trying to look as deadly as people found him to be five years ago when he still had a gun in his hand every second of every day.

“I need to speak with you.”

“Okay. What’s up?” Dick says, smile casual and easy.

“My life and my relationship with Tim is none of your goddamn business. So, I’d appreciate it if you could not fucking talk about me to Bruce fucking Wayne behind my back.”

Dick sighs, but he doesn’t look embarrassed or surprised. More exasperated than anything else.

“Jason-“

“No. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. Do you know what it fucking feels like to be cornered by the richest man in Gotham about your fucking mental health, and the potential to become abusive towards your boyfriend?! Because now I fucking do! Let me worry about me. Worrying about Tim? Fine. That I get. But I won’t hurt him. So back the fuck off. And I’m not going to tell you this again, so butt the hell out of my relationship with Tim before I make you butt out.”

Jason storms off without giving Dick a chance to respond.

\---

It’s several hours later, when Jason and Tim are taking a quick break to have a drink together, tangled up in each other between two bar stools and laughing at nothing when Dick walks up.

“So, I just got off the phone with Bruce, little brother. You ready to learn how to dance?”

Jason remembers when he and Tim first started talking. He remembers Tim telling him that Dick would be teaching him to dance soon. But that had been forever ago, and now that Jason is being faced with the possibility, he can’t say that he likes it. The thought of hundreds of people a night getting to ogle Tim? Well, the thought doesn’t sit well with him.

“Wait, you mean tonight?” Jason asks before Tim even says anything.

“No. But we’ll probably start training tomorrow. Basic stretches, picking a song, that type of stuff. Bruce wants him to start in about a week or so. So, what do you think, Timmy? Still interested?”

Some part of Jason, the same part that has repeatedly saved his ass, tells him that Dick had begged Bruce for this in hopes that it would put some distance between him and Tim. He can’t say anything, though. There’s no way to bring it up without sounding paranoid. And Jason obviously has no proof. He likes this idea even less now, though.

“Sounds great, Dick!”

“Good. Bruce’s hope is that we’ll start working on a routine and be selecting your costume by the end of the week.”

Tim looks up at Jason with a smile, like he should be waiting to scoop Tim up in his arms and giving him a congratulatory kiss or something like in some lame romantic comedy. Jason wants to be happy for Tim. Wants to help Tim live out all of his dreams and fantasies. But this isn’t something Jason is totally on board with. Tim's smile melts into a grimace when he sees that Jason looks less than thrilled for him.

“There’s just… one other thing. Bruce seems to think that once you start dancing… your routine should be a doubles… with Conner.”

"But... what? No. No! How could he do this to me?! He knows what went on between me and Conner!”

“I know, Tim. But it makes good business sense. People like Conner. And we all know how much people like you. You guys are a good contrast. Body style, personality. It'll be good. Our patrons would love it. We’d have a line out the door to get in here every night if you and Conner danced together.”

Tim is furious. His hands are shaking, and the thought alone of having to be even within six inches of Conner makes him sick. But Dick and Bruce are asking a favor of him and he can’t let them down.

“Alright. I’ll try it.”

\---

Jason doesn’t speak to Tim for the rest of the night. He doesn’t know what to say. He can’t pretend to be happy for Tim when he’s so filled with rage inside. Neither one of them speak until their shift is over and they're back at Jason's place. The ride home is more tense and awkward than Jason is okay with. 

“Jason?” Tim’s voice is small, worried. Jason already feels guilty. “Is something wrong?” They've only just walked in the door, and he can tell Tim was practically bursting to ask him what was wrong with him the whole time they were driving. 

“I don’t want you doing a routine with Conner. I hate that he’ll get to touch you. I don’t like it. If that's what your job is going to be now at the club, then I don't want you doing it.”

“Jay, I don’t like it either. Do you really think I'd want to dance with Connor? But it’s not your choice. It’s not either of our choices.”

“I know that. It’s just… dammit, Tim. I want you to dance. I want you to do whatever you want to do always. Do I want to have to share you with all those people? No. But I can live with that. Do I want you to be dancing up on Connor? No. But I know that no matter what I say, you’ll do what you want. And I love that about you. That's the type of person you are and I know that. That's one of the reasons I'm so attracted to you.

"I want you to do what you want, and I’ll support you no matter what, obviously. But I won’t be happy about it.”

Tim goes quiet, looks down at his feet, still in his shoes on Jason's worn wood floor.

“Okay. Well, I think I’m going to go home tonight. Get some space.”

“Tim, come on, you don’t have to do that. I’m sorry, but I’m not going to lie to you about how I feel about this.”

“I know. And I’m glad you’re being honest. But I need some time. I just need to think about all of this. Make sure I can handle being around Connor again. And I need to be sure that I’m okay being with someone who doesn’t approve of my job.”

"Fuck!" Jason yells when Tim walks out and closes the door behind him. 

Jason doesn’t know what to say to that. Tim isn’t wrong to feel the way he does. But Jason feels he’s right in his own feelings, as well. Connor has been nothing but a symbol of distress for Tim since he came back. Not to mention their _very_ rocky history. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Tim, but he worries for him.

Who he really doesn’t trust is Connor. It takes a special kind of slimy, grotesque person to cheat on someone as wonderful as Tim. And Connor has proven himself to be that type of person. He hasn’t earned the right to talk to Tim again. To be around him. He doesn’t even deserve Tim’s trust or even his time after what he did. The last thing Jason wants to see is Connor given the opportunity to grind all over his boyfriend. And getting _paid_ to do it _nightly_ , the thought makes Jason sick.

He really hadn’t expected a fight to come from this, though. He thought Tim could see his side of things and why he was so upset. He has no problem with Tim dancing half naked on stage. He’s confident enough in their relationship and in Tim’s character that he can get over that. He knows he’s the only one Tim wants. He still wouldn’t have even hesitated to hit on Tim if he had already been a dancer when Jason started working at the club. He’s not embarrassed of Tim in the slightest. He’s just happy to be able to call himself Tim’s boyfriend. No. No, none of this has to do with Tim. It all has to do with Connor and Jason’s pure hatred of him on behalf of Tim.

Still, Jason knows what a hypocrite this makes him. Keeping things from Tim, lying, sneaking around behind Tim’s back? Jason is doing all of those things. He’s just as bad as Connor. And he hates himself nearly just as much. No, he’s not sleeping around with someone, but he’s still hiding things. He’s just as much a piece of shit as Connor ever was. Only worse, because when Jason’s done, and the truth comes out, he won’t just have broken Tim’s heart, he’ll have destroyed Tim’s whole life.

So, yeah. Connor is an asshole, and a jerk, and an absolutely disgusting piece of shit, but so is Jason Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is excited for Halloween?! MEEEEEE! I hope you all have a fun and safe holiday! Feel free to send me a message about what your costumes were! I love hearing about what people go as. See y'all!


	17. Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a really, really, really rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am so, so very sorry it has taken me this long to get this out. Without getting too personal, for the past month or so my life has just been a clusterfuck. Literally, everything that could happen did happen and I've finally gotten a handle on things. You have my sincerest apologies for not being able to get this out sooner, but I just didn't have the time. I wish I could give you guys a timeline for how often I'll be able to put out more chapters of this story, but I really couldn't say. I've taken on a whole new level of responsibility in my life and it's been really hard to find time to do anything for myself. But I'm back! And I do feel terrible. Sorry guys!
> 
> This chapter isn't terribly long but hopefully it'll be able to tide you guys over for a while. At least a few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy this. I wrote it in about two hours. I feel like it's pretty solid, and could potentially be a turning point in the story. In any case, hope you guys like it! 
> 
> If you have any questions or comments about the continuation of the story, feel free to send me a message and speak your mind.
> 
> Also, if anyone ever wanted to draw some artwork for this story, I would not be mad about it.
> 
> Thanks again for your kindness and patience guys. I promise I'm not not writing on purpose. But I so appreciate you all. Thanks again!
> 
> Enjoy chapter 17!

Jason wakes up the next morning feeling like complete garbage. He’d had a few drinks the night before after Tim left, but this haggard feeling sitting in his gut has nothing to do with that. This is all guilt from hurting Tim last night. Tim has done nothing wrong. He has given Jason no reason to not be able to trust him. And while he doesn’t like the idea of Tim having to do a routine with Connor, it has nothing to do with him. Nor is it up to him. It isn’t fair of him to hold that against Tim.

He makes himself a strong pot of coffee and a half- assed breakfast before texting Tim, apologizing for being such a dick. Tim forgives him immediately, even sending a little smiley face in his text. All the same, Jason does not relish going to work later and seeing his boyfriend up on stage grinding against another dude.

\---

Tim is already at work when Jason texts him. He’d agreed to help Dick work on some stage lighting and put together a new drink menu.

He sneers at his phone when Jason’s name lights up the screen, and the text from him.

“Jason?” Dick asks.

Tim doesn’t respond, glaring at his phone and picking it up, ready to type out a nasty message in response to whatever stupid thing Jason likely just said to him. Until he unlocks his phone and actually reads the message. It’s an apology, and Tim is truly shocked by it. He didn’t think Jason would be so accepting so quickly.

“Well?” Dick probes.

“He apologized. Said he was wrong. That he’d support my decision, whatever it may be, because it wasn’t his to make.”

Tim types out a cheesy response and looks up at Dick with a smile on his face and Dick is smirking at him.

“What?” Tim’s voice is sharp and full of attitude.

“Nothing,” Dick says and looks back down at his notes, smiling conspiratorially. “It’s just that you seem really happy with Jason. It’s cute. I’m happy for you, that’s all.”

Tim is surprised by that. It’s an odd thing for Dick to say, but he certainly isn’t wrong. Tim is happy. Sometimes Jason drives him nuts, but he’s happy. He really is. It doesn’t feel like it did with Connor. Back after the cliched singing birds and sparkles and the love hearts had all faded away and Tim could truly see Connor for who he was.

Being with Connor made everything always feel like Tim’s world was going to detonate at any minute. Connor blamed him for everything. Accused him of all the things he himself was actually guilty of; lying, cheating, hiding things. It was like Tim had been the one to hurt Connor from the way Connor made it out to be. In the end Connor had said Tim just made him unhappy and had too many issues, and that it was his own fault that Connor cheated.

Jason doesn’t make him feel like that. Doesn’t make him feel like he’s worthless or wrong. Doesn’t make him feel like he needs to apologize every time he does something that Jason doesn’t like. Doesn’t make him feel like he needs to constantly check Jason’s phone to see what he’s hiding from him.

Jason makes him happy. Makes him feel important. Makes him feel wanted. Makes him feel loved.

“I am happy. Really happy. It’s weird. Is that… normal? I mean, we haven’t been together very long. It makes me feel like I need to be waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Dick gives him a sad smile.

“Yeah, Timmy. That is normal. That’s how good relationships should be. And I’m so happy that you’ve found that with someone. I’m glad you’re happy. You deserve to be.”

“Thanks, Dick,” Tim says with a glowing smile. “You know… we still haven’t had sex yet.”

“Oh yeah?”

Tim looks away, not shy, but almost embarrassed by it.

“Yeah. It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just… I don’t know. I’m afraid that it’s going to be disappointing. Or worse, that once Jason and I do sleep together, he’ll move on.”

Dick turns his full attention to Tim, swiveling on his bar stool to face Tim properly. He places a hand gently on Tim’s shoulder, giving an affectionate squeeze.

“Tim, if Jason cares about you even half as much as he seems to, he wouldn’t ever do that. And even if he was the type, he’s smart enough not to do something so stupid. Because if he did, we wouldn’t let him walk out of here.”

Tim laughs, but it doesn’t have the usual mirth it does when he normally talks to Dick.

“Thanks, Dick.”

“No problem, Timmy. Now head backstage and check out some of the costumes. Pick your two favorites and some colors you like. Connor will be here soon and then you guys can decide on some music.”

With a nod, Tim hops down from the stool. He walks backstage with a smile.

He’s so distracted thinking about Jason as he’s sorting through the costume rack that he doesn’t even hear when Connor walks in the room.

“So…” Connor drawls, and Tim jumps about a foot in the air. He turns around to see Connor standing there, but doesn’t acknowledge him in any other way. “You and I are going to be dancing together, huh? Guess it’s gonna be just like old times.”

Tim rolls his eyes at the sickening tone of Connor's voice, keeping his back to larger boy. He keeps flicking his way through the clothing rack and ignoring Connor.

He doesn’t expect it in the slightest when a large hand grips his shoulder and whirls him around. Tim gasps, eyes wide and terrified as Connor invades his space and then some, standing nearly nose to nose with him.

“Listen here, you little skank, let’s not forget who runs this show. I’m the top dog here. You’re the know- nothing rookie. You do what I say and this will go fine. But I’m calling the shots. And you'd be smart to remember that. Got it?”

If this were anyone else, Tim would’ve already thrown a punch. But this is Connor. The person who’s probably fucked Tim up for life. Who’s created a whole laundry list of issues and baggage for him. Who still, months later, keeps Tim from being able to fully trust. And most importantly, keeps him from being able to trust the person he cares about more than anything.

“Ha,” Connor laughs humorlessly. “You look like a scared little puppy. You always were pathetic.”

Taking another step forward, Connor crowds right up against Tim, wrapping an arm around him and cupping his cheek in a hand. He keeps leaning in, until Tim’s positive that he’s going to kiss him. Tim is frozen, wanting to say "fuck off" but having no idea how to even get his mouth to work. But then Connor stops just before their lips touch, huffing out a sharp, mean laugh right against Tim’s lips.

“Same old Tim. Running around here like the desperate little slut you are. Trying to find the first guy who’ll give it to you. You’ve always been such a whore. So, the new guy was stupid enough to fall for your sweet- and- innocent- boy bullshit? Good. He can have you. He’ll never be as good to you as I was. He’ll never know you the way I do. He’ll never be able to give it to you the way I did. Because don’t forget, Tim, I was your first. I’ve had you. I know how worthless you really are. That new guy might think you’re something special, but all you are is just my sloppy seconds.”

Connor smiles and it’s ugly and mean, reminding Tim of a snarling hyena. He has no idea what he ever saw in the guy.

When Connor leaves the room, Tim drops to his knees and sobs.

\---

Jason gets to the club several hours later at his normal time. He heads to the bar to get his ritual beginning of shift beer and scans the club before officially starting his shift. He doesn’t see Tim anywhere.

“Where’s Tim?” He asks Roy.

Roy shrugs, looking at Jason briefly before going back to making his drinks.

“Not sure, man. Haven’t seen him since I got here. Ask Dick.”

Jason’s eyes seek out Dick, and he spots him easily clear across the room, tittering about and talking to customers. Something seems off about him, though.

Jason slams his beer down on the counter and makes a straight path for Dick.

“I need to talk to you,” he says in hushed tones, only inches from Dick’s face.

“I’m busy,” Dick says with a fake smile, making eyes at a group of men sitting at the table they’re standing next to.

“Now,” Jason growls, grabbing Dick’s arm and hauling him away.

“What the hell, Jason?!” Dick yells when they’re backstage. "I'm trying to work and those guys are good tippers!"

They’ve caught the attention of a few of the dancers, but Jason ignores them and continues to question Dick.

“Where is he?”

Dick sighs, looking distraught and defeated.

“He’s upstairs in one of the private rooms. He’s not dancing for anyone or anything, he just… he needed some time. Something happened earlier. I don’t know what. He wouldn’t tell me. He was fine when we were talking about his character, and then he went backstage and he wasn’t okay after that. I’m not sure what’s wrong, but whatever happened, it really messed with his head. He’s been up there for hours. He’s not in a good state right now, Jason!”

But Jason is already heading back out to the floor and to the staircase at the back of the club that leads upstairs.

He knocks on every door, opening them without waiting for a response. People shout and curse at him, objecting to his presence and his entrance into their rooms. He ignores them all, checking the rooms briefly for Tim before exiting. He’s halfway down the hall when he opens a door and sees Tim sitting in a chair in front of the window. Jason has never been so thankful that there are no locks on the doors.

“Tim? Babe, you okay?”

Tim stays silent, perfectly still, not even shifting in his chair. Just continuing to stare out the window, curled in on himself.

“Tim,” Jason calls again, taking several steps inside the room. “Are you alright?”

“No.” Tim responds, his voice scratchy and broken, like he’s been crying for hours.

Jason rushes forward, not hesitating this time.

“Baby, what happened?”

Tim stands up, turning around and falling into Jason’s chest and crying even harder as Jason holds him. He feels like he can’t breathe, and he’s so grateful Jason hasn’t asked him to talk again.

When Tim can catch his breath and his tears have slowed, he meets Jason’s eyes.

“Tell me what happened, baby. Are you okay?”

Tim tells him. Tells him everything that Connor did. Every word filled with poison that he spat at Tim. And if Jason weren’t holding him right now, he’d probably be sobbing again. He finishes his story and clings to Jason, feeling how tight and tense the older boy is.

“He said _what_ to you?!” Jason roars when Tim is done, holding him at arm’s length so he doesn’t crush Tim to death out of anger and pure hatred for Connor fucking Kent. "Where the fuck is he?! I swear to god, I'm gonna fucking kill 'im!"

“Just don’t worry about it, Jason. He isn’t worth it.”

“He cannot talk to you like that, Tim! That fucking prick! I’m going to beat the fucking shit out of him!”

“Jason, please! Just leave it! Bruce won’t tolerate physical violence between his employees. He isn’t worth you getting fired over. And I won’t make it here if I don’t have you around.”

Tim is just as surprised by his admission as Jason is. Their eyes widen nearly simultaneously. Tim looks panicked, but Jason just smiles, pulling Tim back against him and kissing the top of his head.

“Alright. I’ll keep my cool. For you. So I don’t leave you here defenseless.”

Jason feels Tim’s head shift under his chin and knows that Tim’s giving him a death glare.

“I’m just kidding, baby. But I promise I won’t do anything too stupid. Nothin’ that’ll get me kicked outta here. I won’t just ditch you here. I swear to you. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. But if I ever see that stupid fuck outside of work, I’m going to beat him within an inch of his life. I can promise that, too. He is not going to get away with talking to you like that.”

Tim pulls away the slightest bit with bright, watery eyes, smiling up at Jason.

“Thank you, Jay.”

“You got it, doll. You know I’m always here for you. I’m always gonna protect you. I'll take care of you, Tim. I will. I won't let anything hurt you, baby. Promise.”

Tim lets himself be hugged closely again, and smiles against Jason’s chest when Jason kisses his head again.

“What do you say we get out of here? Take the night off. Let me cook for you and take care of you tonight. Yeah?”

Tim smiles even wider and nods.

It absolutely terrifies him, how much he needs Jason already. How much he trusts him. He’s falling faster than he ever has in his life. If he didn’t know any better, he might even say that he was falling _in love_ with Jason Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously guys, if ANYONE wants to draw me art for this story or any others, that would be so rad!


	18. Solutions and Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has put Tim not only in a hard situation, but in a dangerous one, too. Something must be done, so Tim gives him a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! I bet you didn't expect this so soon! And truthfully neither did I. I had a bit of free time yesterday so I thought I'd try to do some writing. Two hours later, I'd finished the whole next chapter! Now, I can't promise I'll have another chapter out next weekend, but I should have one out by some time next week. Things are going to keep moving at a steady pace, so I'd really like to get these chapters out to you guys consistently. Shit will only continue to get real from now on.
> 
> Thank you all again for your love, and understanding and patience. You are all amazing and I am so thankful for all of you!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit emotional, but I think it'll be worth it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason makes Tim pasta. One of the few things he actually knows how to cook. He’s spent years now surviving on takeout, frozen meals, and hot dogs, among a few other things. But he wants to take care of Tim right now. He wants to do this the right way.

Tim smiles at him while slurping up a mouth full of noodles, sauce all over his face and a blush while he chews. Jason laughs at him. Tim throws a piece of bread at him in response.

They clean up together once they finish. It’s quiet and comfortable. No words needing to be uttered between them as they stand with their arms touching.

Kitchen cleaned, they relax on Jason’s couch sharing a beer.

It’s been a long night and they turn in once their beer is finished at Tim’s request. Jason’s worried, though. It’s been a rough day. The night doesn’t bode well for him. He has Selina and her employers on his mind. Fucking Connor and his shitty- ness on his mind. And Tim, and the fact that Jason keeps lying to him. Is getting in deeper and deeper with him every day. But his feelings for Tim are real, even if his reason for staying close to Tim isn’t purely sincere.

He doesn’t want to hurt Tim, but it’s far too late for that. He’s past the point of being able to do anything no matter what he does. If he comes clean with Tim then he’ll lose him. If he waits until he finishes his mission when everything comes out then he’ll still lose Tim. And if he tells Dent and Cobblepot that he quits then he’s likely to end up with a target on his back and will be running for the rest of his life while constantly looking over his shoulder. So, basically, Jason is screwed no matter what he decides to do.

He does finally fall asleep, somewhere around the time the sun begins to come up, and Tim has already been asleep for hours, pressed up against his side.

It’s a restless night for Jason, to say the least. Images of memories that can’t be washed away flashing in his head. Sand, blood, and gunfire. Bodies, bullets, and screaming. Things that haven’t faded away even after years and several failed attempts at therapy.

Things that wake him up in a cold sweat and struggling to shake the remnants of his nightmares. Things that wake him up screaming with tears in his eyes and trying to fight off an enemy that’s no longer there. Things that make nights like this a living hell.

“Jason!”

It’s a familiar voice, one he knows but can’t place. It sounds too far away. But it keeps calling to him.

“Jason! Wake up! Please! What can I do?!”

Hands on him. He doesn’t know where they came from, whose they are. They appeared out of nowhere. Did the enemy get the drop on him?

His eyes see desert, everything brown and burnt looking, but he still hears that familiar voice. Feels soft those hands holding him.

He manages to make his limbs work. Grabs the figure trying to restrain him. But he won’t let them take him. He won’t be someone’s prisoner.

Shoving the figure against the wall, he puts a hand to their throat, squeezing, threatening to break their trachea with just a bit more pressure. Fingers claw desperately at his arms, and he can feel the sting as his skin opens under dull nails and draws blood to the surface.

His name is being called out again, quieter and broken. And something wet falls on his arms. There’s a gentle hand on his cheek, and something about that doesn’t add up. Something about all of this feels wrong. The gentle thumb caressing his cheek feels too out of place for this to be an attack.

He slowly blinks his eyes back into focus, working on breathing techniques he’d been taught years ago for situations like this. He breathes in and out, holding for five, blowing out for three. Eventually, his vision returns after a bit and he finds that his attacker isn’t that at all. It’s just Tim, and Jason is currently choking the life out of him.

His hand falls from Tim’s throat immediately, wide, bloodshot and tear- filled eyes staring at him before Tim collapses to the floor, coughing and gasping.

“Oh jesus. Tim, fuck, are you alright?”

Jason is on his knees in front of Tim, hands skating over him gently, careful to make his touch be felt and soft after nearly killing his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, Tim. I’m so fucking sorry.”

Tim clasps a hand around his throat, coughs, holds up the other hand to Jason; a gesture to give him a minute.

“Fuck, Christ, Tim, what can I do? How can I help?” Jason has no idea he's practically echoing Tim's words while he has having a breakdown.

Tim shakes his head and coughs some more, fresh tears springing to his eyes. He shifts himself, sweeping his legs under him so he’s on his knees.

Jason wants to smack himself. Punch himself. Beat himself _fucking bloody_. Poor Tim. How could he have done this? What has he done?

“Let me get you some water.” And Jason is up like a rocket and sprinting to the kitchen to get Tim a glass of rust tinted water from his faucet.

Tim gulps it down when Jason returns with the glass, iron taste or not.

“I’m alright, Jay. I’m fine.” Tim rasps out, voice hoarse and strained.

“No, you’re not _fucking fine_! I nearly killed you for fuck’s sake!”

Tim smiles at him, and it’s sad and sympathetic and Jason’s heart breaks a little bit more.

It’s quiet between them for a good long while. Both still on the floor, neither one looking at each other. It’s hard for Jason to say how much time has passed when he hears Tim clear his throat.

“Do you want to tell me about it? Your nightmare? Or whatever the hell it was that just happened.”

Jason keeps not looking at Tim, staring at a nick on the worn hardwood floors.

“Jay, I… I think it’s getting worse. It’s been a long time since this has happened, but it’s never been this bad. You need to talk about this.”

Jason looks at Tim from under thick lashes, runs a hand through his short dark hair.

“You’ve got to talk to someone, Jason. Even if it isn’t me. And you need to do it soon.”

“I’m sorry, Tim.” It's Jason's response, but it's also his answer.

Tim shakes his head, something like pity clear on his face.

“It’s okay. But I need you to talk to someone. Until then… I think I’m going to stay with Stephanie and Cassandra.”

Jason looks horror struck. Shame and embarrassment hitting him like a wrecking ball to the stomach. The pain plain on his face in the morning sunlight.

“Tim-“

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Jason. I know you. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. But I also know that I will never put myself in an unhealthy relationship ever again.”

Now Jason just kind of wants to vomit. Wants to dig a hole and live in it. Is Tim comparing him to Connor? Because Jason would never hurt Tim the way that that douche nozzle did.

“I understand. That’s probably for the best.” Jason says quietly, and it’s more out of the fact that he’s trying to save face from wounded pride than it is him actually agreeing with Tim.

He wants Tim. Wants him to stay. Loves having him around. He knows he has issues. He's doing his best. Still, it isn’t really fair of Tim to give him an ultimatum. Is it?

His eyes are back on the floorboards. So, Jason doesn’t see Tim’s hurt expression when he agrees that Tim should go.

\---

Tim’s eyes are still red, and there’s fingerprints around his throat when Cassandra answers her door with Stephanie at her heels.

“Oh my god,” Steph says, yanking Tim inside.

Cass goes to the kitchen and puts a kettle on the stove.

He explains to them what had happened while sipping at his tea, and both girls are quiet for a few minutes once he's done.

“I know it’s not my place to judge, but Jason needs help. Like, a lot of help.” Stephanie finally says.

“But he’s a good guy, Steph. He’s so sweet, and so kind. He’s been really great to me, but I don’t understand why he’s hiding this. It’s obvious that he’s struggling with this. I just… can’t get him to open up to me. I don’t know what else to do. I do know PTSD when I see it, though. And I don’t know anything other than the fact that Jason was in the army. So, what can I do? How am I supposed to help him if he won’t let me?

“I’m so sorry to dump this on you guys. I really didn’t mean to just show up here. Hope I didn't wake you. I just didn’t know where else I could crash. Dick would flip if he saw me. He’d try to have Jason fired or worse.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tim. You know we’re always here for you. And you’re always welcome.” Cass pipes up, voice filled with confidence and reassurance.

“Thanks, guys. Hey, Steph, I thought you had a date this morning with Bart? Do you need to go?”

Steph shakes her head, “No. He wanted to go see some new movie with Jaime. Besides, you’d always come first. We’ve been friends for three years, Tim. You really think some guy would come before you?”

“Stephanie’s right, Tim. You’ll always be one of the most important things in both of our lives. You come first.”

Tim gives both girls a small smile, not even knowing what words he could use to express his gratitude. He can’t really think of any words to express any of what he’s feeling right now. All he can think about is Jason.

“You can’t expect him to try and tackle this problem head on in one night, Tim,” Cass says. “He has to want to help himself first. But if that time does come, I know this great therapist. I can give you her number.”

Steph nods her head in agreement.

“Just give him some time, Timmy. If Jason can’t accept his problems and seek help, then maybe it’s for the best that you start putting space between the two of you. The last thing you need right now is another guy that can hurt you.”

Tim knows he said something similar earlier to Jason, but only now does he realize the implications of what was said. Jason would never, ever treat him the way that Connor had. He would never intentionally hurt Tim in any way at all. Sure, Jason has his own issues, but the only quality he actually has in common with Connor is that he’s insanely attractive. Connor Kent was a self- centered, cruel, sadistic asshole. Jason Todd is nothing like that.

\---

Jason lies in bed awake until his alarm goes off. Then he calls Dick and tells him it was a really rough night, and he needs to take another day off. Personal reasons. Dick tells him he understands and to rest up, not questioning him whatsoever.

Jason thinks of Tim. Thinks of his mission. Thinks of Selina, and Harvey Dent and Oswald Cobblepot. Thinks of Bruce and his offer to help Jason. Pictures himself trying to go back to therapy for the umpteenth time. The thought alone makes his skin tight and itchy.

It’s been so long. Four years since he was released from the army and he still can’t shake the memories. How can he face those images head on after all this time of trying to forget them? How can he tell Tim about the horrific things he saw? The even more horrific things that he's committed with his own hands?

But if he doesn’t tell Tim, will he lose him? Will he risk losing Tim in order to avoid digging up memories he’s tried so hard to bury? Things that have managed to make their way into his subconscious even after all of his efforts? Things that have made him hurt someone he cares very deeply for. What _is_ Tim worth to him?

Everything. He’s worth everything, Jason decides. He likes Tim. _A fucking lot_. Enough that he doesn’t want to lose him. Enough that he feels he _needs_ Tim. He won’t give him up. He won’t lose him. He won’t. Not until… not until he has to.

He’ll get help. No matter what it takes. No matter how long. No matter how painful. He can do it. He _will_ do it. For Tim. He can start small. He can let him in, share the horrible moments that he just can’t escape. And who knows? Maybe by showing Tim he’s willing to make an effort, Tim might forgive him after the whole truth about Jason is exposed. And if not, well, wishful thinking never hurt anyone.

After lying in bed for so long that Jason worries he might grow roots, he gets up, fixes himself food, and goes into the basement of his building to work at the bag again. His knuckles go bloody within the first fifteen minutes.

\---

Tim calls in sick as well, having no idea that Jason has done the same thing. He lies on the couch of Steph’s and Cassandra’s apartment long after they leave him alone to go to work. He spends a good chunk of time staring at his phone. He spends another chunk of time lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling thinking about Jason. He takes a shower and thinks about Jason. He makes himself food while thinking about Jason. He cleans their whole apartment while thinking about Jason.

Maybe he was too harsh. Maybe Jason didn’t deserve what Tim had said. Maybe Tim shouldn’t have just left. Maybe giving him a choice was wrong. But maybe he wasn’t wrong. He doesn't feel like he was. Maybe he just misses Jason. A lot. Maybe this is just unwarranted guilt for someone he cares for. It's just that he wants what’s best for him. For _them._  He wants to make sure that Jason is okay. Is that so wrong? Because Tim doesn’t feel that he's done something wrong. He just feels kind of miserable.

Separated by only a few miles, once again neither one of them sleeps well that night, tossing and turning without the warmth of the other one pressed against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys! 
> 
> By the way, I may be releasing a couple Jason/Tim one shots pretty soon. It won't interfere with this story. Most of the stories are already done. But I found them on my computer the other night and decided I liked them enough to post. So, if you guys have any interest then keep an eye out for them!


	19. Gray Areas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tells Tim about his dark past. Tim promises to help work through Jason's problems together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Merry Christmas everyone! It's currently Christmas Eve morning where I am and it's snowing! I figured I'd give my own little Christmas miracle and post a chapter that's actually on time!
> 
> I just wanted to tell you all, since I'm in a sappy Christmas mood and am listening to Christmas music while typing this, but I truly appreciate you all so, so much. I owe you guys everything, because if you guys weren't reading this story, I probably would've given up on it weeks ago. So thank you! And thank you for putting up with my bullshit! You are all amazing! And I hope those of you who celebrate Christmas all have a wonderful holiday! To those of you who don't, I hope you have a splendid Sunday!
> 
> Really quickly, and I can't remember if I've said this in the past or not, but I have never been in the military and I thankfully DO NOT suffer from PTSD. I do have family that does, but we don't really converse. But if any of you suffer from it, I apologize if I've glorified this or have gotten it incorrect in any way. Also, it's absolutely terrible and shameful how little our government takes care of our veterans and their mental health. It's a serious problem that is hopefully righted in the next few years. So, to those of you who have PTSD, have served in the military, or know someone that has, I apologize on behalf of our shit government and would also like to thank you for your service!
> 
> So, onto our story!
> 
> Enjoy chapter 19!

Tim has to call in another day until the bruises are light enough that he can probably cover them with some concealer and the help of Steph and Cass.

Jason, however, forces himself to go, and is a wreck at work without Tim there. He feels anxious. Chain smokes throughout the night. Does a few more shots than is probably professionally appropriate. It’s like he’s missing a hand with Tim gone. His eyes constantly scan the club, trying to locate Tim even though he knows he isn’t there. He’s completely off his game. It’s not something Jason is used to. He feels way too vulnerable.

What makes it worse is that he knows why Tim isn’t at work. He is curious about where Tim has been staying. Dick had asked him earlier how Tim was doing, what was wrong, and to his horror, Jason told him he had no idea, that Tim wasn’t currently staying with him. If Jason had to guess, he’d say Tim is staying at Cassandra and Stephanie’s place, because he’s been getting wary looks from them all day.

His shift is rough and long, and if he’s a little more aggressive throughout the night, well, nobody says a thing to him about it.

\---

When Jason gets home, he’s annoyed, he’s tired, and he’s lonely. He misses Tim like crazy, but he doesn’t know how to make things right. But he does know how to be a complete idiot, and he’s survived most of his life on that. He just hopes it won’t let him down this time.

\---

Jason wishes he had another cigarette between his fingers as he knocks on Cassandra and Stephanie’s door. He’d gotten their address from Roy, trying his best to give him as little information as possible when Roy had asked why he needed it.

Stephanie opens the door, looking as surprised as Jason feels to be here.

“Um, hi. Is Tim here?”

Stephanie steps aside and Jason walks in. Cassandra walks out of the kitchen looking equally as shocked, carrying three mugs into the living room. Jason tries to give her a smile, but he isn’t really sure what sort of expression his face ends up giving her.

It’s awkward and silent between the three of them, none of them really knowing what to do. Then Tim walks out of the bathroom in pajamas and bare feet and a cloud of steam, hair wet and eyes wide when he spots Jason. He’s so fucking beautiful.

“Hi,” Jason says, and it sounds so lame even to his own ears that he has another brief moment where he wants to punch himself.

It gets him a small smile and a soft “hi” in return. His gaze shifts to Stephanie and Cassandra, who are standing next to each other watching curiously. Tim catches on.

“Steph, Cass, would you guys mind giving me and Jason a few minutes?”

The girls set down their mugs and head to one of the bedrooms, closing the door softly. Jason wonders if they’re listening in.

“I didn’t really wanna do this here,” Jason starts, wringing his hands together as his eyes shift all around, not meeting Tim’s yet. “But sometimes doing something that’s a little unusual is necessary. Especially when you’re doing it for someone you care about.”

Tim smiles again, sits down on the couch and stares up at Jason.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Tim. So, let me start this by saying I’m not a nice person. Not even a little bit. And I’ve done some things… a lot of really awful things, more than I care to remember, that might just make you hate me. And I’d deserve that. But you need to know the truth.”

Jason takes a breath, sits down on the couch next to Tim.

“I’ve killed people. Lots of people. That was what I did before this. For the army. I was one of the best snipers in military history. I had over one hundred confirmed kills. Then there was the torture I had to administer. And... I was really good at that, too. Dozens of people. I had a rather impressive military career. I was smart, I was careful, and I was good at what I did. The army recruited me out of college, and I was the best. I was the leader of my squadron. I did tours all over the world. I killed bad people for a living and pretended that made me a better person than them.”

Tim’s expression hasn’t changed much from when they sat down. Like he isn’t surprised. Like he was expecting to hear this. Like he doesn’t feel any differently about Jason after hearing all of this. But that can’t be. Jason is disgusting. Jason is a monster. Jason doesn’t deserve Tim.

“I still see the faces of the people I shot. Everywhere. Every day. Every single one of them. They haunt me. When I’m asleep, when I’m awake. I can’t escape it. What haunts me more than anything, though, are the faces of the people that I let down. _My men_. The ones that were killed because of me. Because I failed. Because I couldn’t protect them. I killed them just the same as I would’ve shot them myself.”

Jason’s head falls. He can’t look at Tim anymore. Can’t meet those innocent blue eyes as he lays this filth on Tim. But when he looks at his hands, he just sees the blood that won’t ever wash away, so he closes his eyes instead.

“My battalion, we were on a mission. I can’t tell you where, but I can tell you it was in what was left of a town, in a desert, and the town had been destroyed months before by another battle. We’d received intel that there was an organization still hiding out there. And the intel was correct, because it was given to us, unbeknownst to us, by someone in the organization. So, we went. And we were attacked.”

His eyes open again when he feels a small, soft hand resting on top of both of his. He stares at Tim’s hand, focuses on that, takes a breath and keeps going.

“They ambushed my entire battalion. I had no idea how long they were waiting there for us. I never saw it coming. But I found cover, told everyone to fan out, stay low until there was a cease fire. I got pinned down and waited for the gunfire to stop. When it did, there was no one. I lost every one of my men. I led them to their deaths. I watched as my men had hot lead pumped through them. Saw the life leave their eyes. But I survived. I fucking survived.”

It’s getting harder for Jason to breathe. Harder for him to see Tim’s hand atop his own with tears welling in his eyes. Harder for him not to get sucked back into the fear of that moment so many years ago.

“There was a guy,” Jason croaks, voice breaking as he tries to hold back sobs. “We’d gotten together after only a week of basic. It's like we were meant to be there in that moment and find each other. We were together for three years. He had my back and I had his. I loved him. We were planning a life together when we both got done. His name was Lucas. Lucas Trent. He was smart, funny, talented, good looking. So full of energy all the goddamn time. Like a fucking three- year- old, you know? He never shut up. God, and he _always_ made me laugh.” Jason sniffles, still trying to keep the tears from falling. “He was my world. And I watched as he was gunned down, not twenty yards from me. Because I was a fucking coward!”

The dam inside of Jason breaks, tears and emotions flooding to the surface. He yanks his hands from under Tim’s and covers his face as he bawls. He can’t breathe at all now and he’s almost certain that Tim’s left him there like he should, until he feels small arms wrap around him with the strength and assurance of someone ten times his size.

Tim holds him until he can catch his breath. Until the tears ease and finally ebb entirely. Jason has no idea how long he spends wrapped up in Tim’s embrace, but he feels thousands of pounds lighter for it.

“He was the last one,” Jason pulls away when he can finally find his own strength again. He stares into Tim’s eyes, his own now burning and dry after displaying the most emotion he has in years. “He was the last person I really loved. The last person I had an actual relationship with… until you.”

He hadn’t noticed until now that Tim’s eyes are wide and teary. Probably an exact mirroring of his own. It's almost as if Tim is reliving his pain with him. Almost as if Tim is truly surprised by all the things lying inside of Jason that he wasn’t able to let out until now. By all the darkness and blood and misery that tears him apart every day.

Jason also tells him about Roman. About what a piece of shit he was and still is and that he’s sorry that he let Tim get hurt by him, too. He apologizes for keeping this all from Tim. Apologizes for not being strong enough before to face these demons. But it doesn’t matter in the end, because Jason knows he’s forgiven with just a look from Tim.

“I love you, Tim. I sincerely do. Probably even more than I ever loved Lucas. And I'm not saying that to forget about what he and I had, I just really want you to know that, because I know we haven’t been together that long, but you are the only thing that’s mattered to me in a very, very long time.”

Tim doesn’t say anything for a long time. Wouldn’t even know what to say if he could make himself speak. His heart is aching for this man. This man who just told Tim that he loves him. This man that Tim might just love in return. This isn’t anything like what Tim had imagined Jason was suffering from. Not even close to his worst assumptions. He never could've expected something so horrific. It’s no wonder Jason can’t fucking sleep through the night after seeing the things that he has.

And now Tim feels like the biggest asshole in the history of the world. He’s the one that just broke Jason down. That brought him to tears and forced him to conjure up memories that will leave him scarred for probably the rest of his life. He gave Jason the ultimatum to come clean about all of this, having no idea the depths of his pain, or lose Tim. And now Tim’s gotten exactly what he wanted, and he feels like utter shit. Like the guy hadn’t been through enough before Tim pressured him. Poor Jason.

Tim swallows, and swallows several more times, choking back the surge of emotions long enough to get out a few words.

“Jason… I… I’m so, so sorry.”

Jason coughs a laugh, wiping at his eyes furiously, like he’s only angry at himself for all of this.

“I'm so sorry for making you-“

“Don’t.” Jason says, wiping his nose angrily on the back of his sleeve. His tone is stern and rough and leaves no room for argument. “Don’t apologize for this. Please. You had no idea. And you were right anyway. You deserved to know the truth. Especially after what I fucking did to you in my apartment. God. I can’t stop thinking about that. I mean, just look at your fucking throat, Tim!”

Jason reaches out a shaky hand like he's going to run fingers over Tim's throat, then pulls away at the last second and fists his hand on his lap.

Tim is in disbelief, of all of this. And what's worse is that Jason is still blaming himself for something he wasn’t even really responsible for. Something he couldn't control or stop. He really does need help. And Tim will be by his side for as long as Jason needs him.

“ _I’m_ the one who’s sorry,” Jason continues. “For putting you through all this. For what I did to you. For keeping this from you. You were right, Tim. I do need help. I can’t live the rest of my life fearing shadows and ghosts that aren’t really there. But I also need you. I need you so badly. I wouldn’t have even been able to take this step if not for you. And I know… I know how unfair it is of me to ask this of you, but why stop being an asshole now, you know? So, please, Tim. Please help me.”

He isn’t sure if it’s really a good idea to be touching Jason right now, but then, he also doesn’t really care. His own wellbeing be damned for just a moment if he can help Jason even a little.

His arms fly around Jason, squeezing him tight as Tim presses his face hard into Jason’s solid chest. Waning tears seeping into the fabric of his shirt. And even sitting down, Tim feels small, protected, safe next to Jason’s intimidating form. But now it’s his turn to keep Jason safe. To protect him from the darkness. And he’s happy to do it. Because he _does_ love Jason. He really does. He wants to be Jason’s shield. Even if he can’t help all that much. But no one deserves to suffer through this kind of pain alone.

"I love you, Jason." It isn't loud, and it probably doesn't come out very clearly, but Jason hugs him back and Tim knows Jason's heard him. And it's answer enough for both of them.

Tim throws on his coat and some shoes, the therapist’s card that Cass gave to him still nestled in the pocket. He doesn’t say goodbye to Stephanie or Cassandra. Doesn’t gather his things. Barely remembers to grab his phone on their way out the door. They make their way back to Jason’s place. Where Tim will feel like he’s whole again. Where he’ll feel like he’s happy and wanted. Where he’ll hold Jason through the night and do his damnedest to hold his demons at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! And a very Merry Christmas to all!


	20. Renigging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very dangerous complication arises and Jason isn't sure how much more time he's got left before all of his lies unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry I'm posting this a bit late tonight. It took me a little while to get into the writing mood today.
> 
> So, we're actually winding down with this story, even though it won't feel like that at all. I think I've got about four or five more chapters left in this. It's actually dragged on a little longer than I meant it to. And somehow I still haven't gotten to the sex. I hope you all are still enjoying it nonetheless.
> 
> I would also like to point out that this story has over 5,000 hits now. And I want to thank all of you again, because without your decision to read this, and without your comments and kudos and words of kindness, there would not be a chapter 20. So, thank you again to all of you.
> 
> A quick word if any of you are reading the new JayTim short story I just posted, I hope you guys are enjoying that! I have part two done but I have no idea when I'll be posting it. I am not at all sure where I'm going with the last part yet, so I'd like to hash that out before I post part two. It's really been a lot of fun to write and I'm so glad I decided to do it, but unfortunately it also has to take a backseat to this story.
> 
> So, anyway, thank you all for reading this, and if any of you have read any of my other stories, thank you for that as well!
> 
> Oh! And Happy New Year everyone! 2017 was definitely not as bad as 2016, but here's to hoping (if your year went anything like mine) that 2018 will be so much better!
> 
> One last thing! I do have to start back to work this week so I can't say when the next chapter might be out. I might be able to get it out by next weekend, but it may be two weeks. I've got lots of stuff to catch up on.
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy chapter fucking 20!

Jason is woken up early from a surprisingly peaceful sleep by an obnoxiously persistent buzzing on his nightstand. He blindly reaches out a hand and grabs his phone and answers.

“What do you want, Selina? This isn’t a good time.” His voice is scratchy with sleep and his mind is still groggy and unfocused from the warmth of his bed and the scent of Tim pressed right up against him.

“Fuck, well, _I’m sorry_. But while I’ve got you on the phone, _maybe_ I should go ahead and read this morning’s headline for you. ‘Bruce Wayne, local millionaire, officially announces plans to take companies public, expand.’ What the hell is your plan now, Jason?!”

Jason groans, rubs and eye, yawns, runs fingers through sleep mussed hair.

“I don’t know, Selina.” He says in hushed tones. "I don’t even fucking know how I’m supposed to take this guy down yet! I told you I’ve got nothing, and nothing’s changed! All of my other targets were easy. This guy is a fucking iron fortress!”

If Jason were being honest with himself, which he isn’t often, he’d say he might’ve once again forgotten about his mission to tear apart Bruce Wayne. He’s been a little preoccupied lately and the whole ordeal had slipped his mind. And really, it all seems so much less important to him now. The money, the job, the threat to his life. He has everything he wants lying sound asleep next to him.

False sense of ignorant bliss aside, Jason knows what’ll happen if he doesn’t finish this. He’ll be lucky if they just kill him. Odds are they’ll follow him for months, learn everything about him, and track down the important people in his life. They’ll track down Dick. They’ll track down Kori. They’ll track down Barbara, and Roy and his other friends at the club, and probably even Selina since she couldn't seem to handle him. And they’ll track down Tim. And they’ll slaughter every one of them and make Jason watch. He can’t afford not to finish this mission. Because this time he truly has everything to lose.

“I’ve still got two and a half months. I can figure this out.”

“Wrong.” Selina says, her tone grave and definite. “Wayne is taking his company public in one month, Jason. You have until then to bring him down.”

“Shit!” Jason curses, and it’s a little too loud because Tim has started to stir. “Listen, I gotta go. Just… give me twenty- four hours to think on this and I promise I’ll come up with something and let you know what I got.”

 He doesn’t wait for Selina to respond. Just hangs up on her. Tim stretches and opens his eyes seconds later.

“Hi.” He says with a shy smile that has Jason’s pulse fluttering.

“Hi yourself. How’d you sleep, beautiful?”

Tim blushes and swats at Jason playfully.

“Fine. Kind of hard not to when you have a warm, muscular pillow sleeping right next to you.” Jason laughs at that, watches Tim carefully. “Who were you just on the phone with?”

Jason’s blood goes cold.

“Uh, no one. It was just Roy.” Jason will just add that one to his ever- growing list of lies. Hey, what’s one more, right?

Tim accepts his answer easily. And really, why shouldn’t he? Most people don’t typically have suspicions that their boyfriends are corporate spies that are plotting the downfall of their multi- millionaire father figures.

There’s silence for a few minutes. Tense but not entirely uncomfortable. Both of them gazing at each other, waiting for the right moment to say what they're thinking. Then eyes sweep over bodies and smiles break out from contented happiness.

“I think you should call that therapist today. Not that you have to. But… maybe it’s better to do it sooner than later? And Cass says she’s really great.”

Jason’s smiles falters just the slightest bit but he recovers quickly. It isn't that he doesn't want to see the therapist. It's not that at all. He's ready this time. It's necessary. But hearing it from Tim  is a harsh reminder of the pain Jason's caused him.

It’s quiet again for another few minutes. Then Jason kisses him and gets up to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth.

He hadn’t heard Tim follow him, but when he lifts his head to look himself over in the mirror, mouth full of water, he sees Tim’s reflection behind him in the bathroom doorway. His gaze analytical and contemplative.

“Jay… why haven’t we had intercourse yet?”

Jason sucks in air, swallows down the water and chokes on it, coughing and sputtering unattractively.

“What?” He asks when he can breathe again, wiping his face and turning around to face Tim.

“It’s just,” Tim starts, taking a step into the bathroom, “we’ve been seeing each other for a while, and we’ve fooled around a handful of times, but we haven’t actually had sex yet. Not the penetrative kind, anyway. I mean, why is that? Do you not want me that way anymore or something?”

“ _Jesus,_ no! It’s not that at all! I _do_ want you! I _really_ want you! I want you a fucking lot. I just… I just didn’t want to pressure you. There are things way more important than sex. And we got together not all that long ago. Plus, I've been kind of fucking things up lately. I just wanted to wait until you were ready. My top priority has always been making sure you were comfortable. So, we’re going to move at your speed.”

Tim throws himself at Jason, wrapping arms around him and hauling himself up so he can wrap his legs around Jason’s waist. He smashes their mouths together, and Jason hardly stumbles, doesn’t even miss a bit as he kisses Tim back immediately.

Jason slips his tongue into Tim’s mouth, earning him a moan and small roll of Tim’s hips. He wants to take this further. Wants to get Tim stripped down right now and maybe suck him off if nothing else. But if he gets distracted now then he won’t ever do what he needs to do today.

“Tim,” Jason presses Tim's name against his lips. “Tim, babe, you _know_ I want you, want _this_ , but not right now. Not when I have plans.”

Tim lets himself slide down Jason’s body, feet touching the floor and a hurt look on his face as he looks up at Jason.

“Plans?”

Jason smiles at him, pecks him once on the lips quickly.

“Yep. Got an appointment with that therapist.” Jason says with a conspiratorial smile.

He’d texted the doctor last night after Tim had fallen asleep. Fished the card out of Tim’s pocket and had been shocked when she’d responded rather quickly saying that she could see Jason right away in the morning.

“You… Jay! I’m so proud of you!”

This time Jason meets him halfway for a kiss, then straightens and gives Tim a beaming smile.

“Tim, babe, I really gotta go. I don’t wanna be late for my very first appointment.”

\---

Jason walks there as slowly as he can, even though the therapist’s office isn’t all that far, as it turns out. He chain smokes on the way, keeping his free hand in his pocket so he won’t fidget quite as much. He almost turns around several different times, but he forces himself to think about Tim. About the fading bruises still on his boyfriend’s neck. About the fact that he may never be able to sleep again if he doesn’t get help. About the fact that facing his fears will be worth saving his relationship in the end. If only temporarily. He _has_ to do this.

It takes him three tries before he actually enters the building her office is located in, and four tries to actually knock on her door.

“Hi! You must be Jason. Come in, please!”

She’s a pretty woman; not much older than him by the looks of it. She’s blonde, with bright blue eyes, red lips, and a bit of a crazy smile.

“What brings you in to see me?” She asks, some type of North- Eastern accent making itself known in her voice.

“Well, Doctor Qui-“

“Oh, please, call me Harley!”

Jason smiles, nods his head. He still can’t believe he’s really doing this.

“I, uh, I don’t really know where to start. I hurt my boyfriend the other day. Badly. But it was an accident!” He tries to clarify quickly, still afraid of judgment. “I had a nightmare. And… they’re getting worse. More vibrant, stronger. Memories of the past that just won’t go away. And I deserve the agony, I know that. But Tim… my boyfriend, he doesn’t deserve to have to suffer as well.”

She nods her head, “mmhmm”-ing and jotting something down on her legal notepad.

“So, let’s start from the beginning. Tell me about the nightmares.”

So, he does. He tells her a little about his time in the military. Tells her about the deaths he witnessed, but goes into no more detail than that. He tells her about Tim and how he’s the best thing that Jason’s had in his life in a very long time. He alludes to the fact that he’s recently gotten himself into some serious trouble, but most of that situation he keeps secret. Before he even realizes how much talking he’s doing their hour is up.

“You did really well today, Jason. Thank you for letting me in. I’m sure your boyfriend would be very proud of you.”

Jason smiles, runs a hand through his hair.

“Thanks, Doc. So, I’ll see you in two weeks?”

“Just one second, actually.” She stands, sets down her notepad and takes off her glasses. “You can come in now.” She says, her voice louder than necessary in the fairly small room.

Jason cocks his head, gives her a confused look. The door opens then, and in walks Harvey fucking Dent.

Jason can feel the moment his eyes practically bulge out of his head. His mouth drops open and his heart is simultaneously trying to drop out of his body and climb its way out of his throat. Either way, he can’t fucking breathe.

“Remind me again, what was the deal we agreed on, sweetness?” Dent asks, standing inches from the doctor, his back to Jason.

“A hundred, but seeing as how I could lose my license for this, I think we should make it five.”

He hears Dent chuckle, watches him reach his hand into his pocket and then give the doctor what he assumes is the five hundred dollars she just asked for.

She smiles, makes a giddy little noise, and then peeks her head around Dent to look at Jason.

“I know you probably won’t want to now, but you can call to set up another appointment whenever you’d like!”

She sidesteps Dent, walking out of the room with an accomplished, yet sultry sway of her hips while she counts her money, closing the door and leaving just Dent and Jason alone.

“That woman is something else.” Dent muses aloud before turning to Jason. “Hello, Mr. Todd. Nice to see you again.”

“How did you find me?” He’s hoping his voice doesn’t betray the fear he’s trying so desperately to hide right now. He’s furious, confused, and so very terrified.

“I have connections all over this city, Mr. Todd. You’re mistaken if you ever think you’re out of my line of sight.” He sits down where the doctor had been sitting, looking as calm and comfortable as can be. “Sit, Jason.” He demands.

He does, even though the smarter part of him wants to bolt. Go home, grab his shit, grab Tim and leave the fucking country tonight and never look back.

“Mr. Todd, I’ve been having a strange feeling lately. A feeling like you might’ve been considering backing out on our deal. And- _I’m not finished yet!_ ” He shouts, and Jason closes his mouth around whatever words he’d been about to say. “As I was saying, I had a strange suspicion and I’m glad I came to your session today, because it sounds as though my suspicions may have been right.”

Jason clenches his fists where they’re resting on his knees. Thinks about how simple it would be to reach down and grab the gun out of his ankle strap, shoot Dent in the head right now. There’s no way he’d miss at this range. But does Dent have other people here watching? Are there men standing right outside the door right now? Would the doctor call anyone if she found out what Jason did?

“So, _Tim_  is his name, eh? He’s the boyfriend, huh?” Jason swallows, feels sick to his stomach, clenches his fists just a little bit tighter, his knuckles going sheer white. “He’s the one I spoke to at the club that night, wasn’t he?" Dent smiles, licks his lips. "I don’t have much of a palette for men, myself, but if I did. Well, you’d better believe I’d like a taste of that.”

Jason rises to his feet defensively, but Dent is right there with him, even taking a step forward so that he’s toe to toe with Jason.

“Listen here, you worthless, little shithead. You _will_ go through with our agreed upon plan, which you have already been paid for! You _will not_ tell another soul about this. And you _will_ finish the job in the next three weeks. Or else your little boyfriend is dead. And I will personally be the one to choke the life out of him. And I will record it and send it to you.”

He doesn’t mean to- but for years now Jason has given himself to his body's instincts and he's survived on that- but he finds himself throwing a punch before he even has the time to consider not doing it.

Dent’s head flings back, but he’s laughing. He’s wiping blood from his mouth when he turns back to Jason.

“Nice shot. I’ll give you that one for free, but the next one is gonna cost you. Maybe a toe. Or maybe one of your boyfriend’s pretty little fingers.”

“You fucking bastard! Don’t you _dare_ lay a _fucking_ hand on Tim, or I fucking swear to god!”

“You’ll what?! Go to the police? Turn me in? You’ll go to jail, too, you little asshole!” Dent reaches into his jacket pocket, takes out a pen and piece of paper and scribbles something down quickly before handing it to Jason. “Here. I already gave you access to one of my accounts, and you already blew right through that. So, this is the address of a guy I know. He’ll give you any other surveillance equipment you’ll need.”

Jason’s fight or flight response is going haywire. He doesn’t have a single fucking clue what he should do right now. He can’t even take Tim and flee now because he’s nearly a hundred percent certain he’ll have people tailing him constantly from now on. Dent is right. He _doesn’t_ want to do this mission anymore. He doesn’t want to ruin Bruce Wayne’s life over a fucking paycheck. But more importantly, he wants to keep Tim safe.

“I want Bruce Wayne fucking destroyed! A distant fucking memory in the history of Gotham by the end of this month! Or I will kill your little boyfriend. Do you understand me, Jason?”

Jason clenches his jaw, grits his teeth together to keep from saying anything else and nods his understanding.

“Cobblepot will be coming to the club tonight to check in on you. If you need anything else, money, whatever, ask him.” Dent walks to the door, opens it and hesitates for a minute. Jason is actually a little worried Dent has changed his mind and that he’s about to shoot Jason right now. He doesn’t see the doctor anywhere either, which means no witnesses. “Three weeks, Jason. That’s it. That’s your deadline. I hope you'll pull through for me. See you around, kid.”

He’s frozen. Can’t process what just happened. Can’t move. Can’t even fucking think. His body reacts first, reaching out and hurling the nearest thing at the wall. A vase. He doesn’t even care. Fuck Harleen Quinzel. He should destroy her whole fucking office for what she just did to him. He screams. Screams some more and keeps screaming until there are tears in his eyes and his throat is raw. He's livid, heartbroken, and absolutely defeated.

His instincts taking over again, Jason feels his feet move. Know they’re taking him home. He doesn’t know how he’s going to do it, though. How can he face Tim after this? How can he go to work and act like everything is normal? How can he go through with this and not come out the other side absolutely hating himself? And above all, how does he finish this mission and not lose Tim?

He’s fucked. He knows he’s fucked, but he has no other options remaining if he wants to keep Tim alive.

He makes his way home, kisses Tim hello, eats lunch with his sweet, beautiful, _safe_ boyfriend, and gets ready to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm obviously a huge fan of Harley. I mean, who isn't. And I'm pretty psyched I got to work her into this.
> 
> Also, if any of you are reading What's Gained Through Loss and are curious about the posting schedule, check out the author's notes at the top. Thanks!


	21. Breach of Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's walls are quickly closing in around him. He's out of time, and the consequences are more real than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there y'all! Sorry this chapter took me longer than I initially said. I got incredibly sick two weekends in a row and did not have enough strength in me to sit up in bed, let alone try to write. So, here we are. 
> 
> I think I was right to say there will be 24 chapters to this story, even though that is significantly more than I intended. But we're getting very close to wrapping things up and I it should only be three more chapters, possibly four if I screwed something up.
> 
> I want to thank you all again for sticking with me. This story has been a constant up and down experience for me. Especially after the first Jason/Tim fic I did that I put everything into. But I won't get into that. I just wanted to say thanks for continuing to have faith in this story, even during times when I didn't.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it'll probably be two weeks before I get the next one out.
> 
> Enjoy chapter 21!

Jason is still fuming when he walks into work. He and Tim arrive together, as usual, but Jason keeps a good amount of space between them, not wanting to risk lashing out at Tim.

“Are you sure you’re okay to be here? I can go talk to Dick, he’d probably let us leave right now if we wanted.” There is concern in Tim’s eyes, but he keeps his hands to himself. It looks like it pains him with the way he’s clenching his fists by his side.

Jason shakes his head, shoving his own hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“No, I’m fine. Besides, I don’t want you to miss your first day of rehearsals.” And that’s a blatant, bullshit lie if Jason’s ever told one. Who the hell actually wants to watch their boyfriend grind up on another dude in front of a hundred people while he’s half dressed?

The truth is, Jason can’t trust himself to be alone with Tim right now. If he has an episode, he doesn’t want to end up hurting Tim. And if he doesn’t have an episode then he might just spill his guts and tell Tim the truth about the trouble he’s found himself in.

“Okay. As long as you’re sure.” Tim is sympathetic, but Jason doesn’t want it. Doesn’t deserve it. If only Tim knew the half of it. “What the hell?” The smaller boy suddenly blurts.

Jason’s gaze follows Tim’s, and he finds exactly what caused the outburst from him. Oswald Fucking Cobblepot, sitting at a table right smack in the middle of Tim’s normal section and chatting it up with Stephanie, but there’s no drink in front of him.

“He’s the competition. Can’t imagine what he’s doing here. He’s never stopped foot inside any of Bruce’s establishments before.” Tim comments.

The hair on the back of Jason’s neck stands on end, and he can feel sweat prickling up at his hairline.

Dick is suddenly standing in front of them, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

“Hey, glad you both are here. I have no idea what’s going on, but whatever it is, it can’t be good. Cobblepot and Bruce can’t stand each other. They’ve avoided any contact since Oswald showed up in Gotham. They’ve never kept that a secret. I don’t know what the hell he’s doing here, but he asked for you, Tim.”

Jason’s head whips around, glaring at Cobblepot who is still hung up in conversation with the blonde, a nasty, lecherous smile on his face. One of Jason’s hands slides out of his jacket pocket, wraps itself possessively around Tim’s hip. Neither Tim nor Dick look terribly worried, though.

“He say why?” Jason inquires, eyes still laser focused on Cobblepot.

“No,” Dick says simply with a shrug, giving Jason an only slightly suspicious look. “Just said he’d heard a lot about Tim from a friend. Wanted to come and see what all the talk was about for himself.”

“Strange,” Tim comments. “Not sure who I would’ve served that he would know.”

Jason’s hand stays locked on Tim’s hip. He’s fucked, and he has no idea how to fight his way out of this one.

“I told him you weren’t working the floor tonight, but that I’d send you over to say hello when you got here. You only have to talk to him for a minute, Tim. Don’t get him anything. He’s not your responsibility tonight. If he starts to make you uncomfortable then just call me over. You know the signal. I’ve called Bruce and he’s on his way.”

 _Mother fucking Christ, Bruce Wayne and Oswald Cobblepot in the same room right now_ , Jason curses in his head. His night cannot possibly get any worse.

“Alright. Just come get me in a few minutes, please. Is Connor already here?” Tim’s voice is almost completely steady, almost doesn’t shake at all when he asks about Connor.

Dick nods, motions his head towards the backstage area.

Tim catches Jason by surprise, leans up to kiss him. Jason doesn’t manage to kiss him back before Tim is putting on his poker face and swaying his way across the room.

“Don’t let him out of your fucking sight.” Jason growls at Dick while his eyes watch Tim.

Cobblepot’s smile turns icy, making Jason want to grab a gun and shoot him right where he stands. Tim stays in character, ever the professional that he is. The conversation doesn’t last more than two or three minutes at most before Tim is shaking his hand in goodbye and making his way to the back.

Bruce walks in then, immediately joining Dick and Jason who are still standing exactly as Tim had left them, their eyes still on Cobblepot.

 _God fucking dammit_ , Jason thinks.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asks, deep steady voice almost acting as an anchor in their current clusterfuck of a situation.

Jason gets the odd sensation that Bruce doesn’t take any aspect of his business lightly. He can finally understand why all of Bruce’s employees feel like they’re taken care. Why they’re so loyal to him. His presence is calming, reassuring, undeniable. Its stability and confidence. Almost like it was the day Jason ate dinner at his mansion, but now it’s more menacing. More lethal feeling. More defensive. Unbelievably strong. Bruce Wayne is a predator defending what’s his. _His_ territory.

“Nothing. He just showed up about twenty minutes ago, right before I called you. Asked to see Tim. Hasn’t ordered anything, hasn’t caused a stir. He was talking to Stephanie for a little bit, but that’s all the interaction we’ve had with him.”

“He’s a dirty fuck. We all know that. We can’t trust him. I’ll go kick him out.” Jason snarls, about to stomp his way over to Cobblepot when a firm hand grips his shoulder.

“Just wait, Jason. We can’t kick him out. He hasn’t done anything yet.” Bruce says, and he sounds almost as angry about Cobblepot’s presence as Jason does. “Besides, I’d like to find out what he wants.”

Suddenly, Cobblepot is on his feet, grabbing his hat and his umbrella and walking towards Jason, Dick and Bruce.

He stops just short of them, eyes scanning all three of them before he focuses on Jason.

“It’s been a pleasure, Mr. Todd. And such a true ray of sunshine, that boyfriend of yours. Please do look out for him. We want him to stay safe, don't we?” It’s the only acknowledgement any of them get before Cobblepot hobbles out of the club.

Jason can feel Bruce and Dick’s eyes on him, but his own stay trained on the door, just in case the miniscule man decides to make a return.

“Are you acquainted with Oswald Cobblepot, Jason?” Bruce asks him, his voice only slightly accusatory.

Jason’s so mad he wants to spit fire.

“No. We spoke once a long time ago. Different time, different life.” Neither man pushes him any further for information, and Jason himself heads straight to the bar, wondering for the third time today if he should end his whole dilemma now by shooting someone.

Meanwhile, Tim is backstage looking at costume samples that Dick had laid out for him. He unknowingly bobs his head to the still- familiar beat of Connor’s stage song. He isn’t really listening, still too caught up in different materials, different colors, different accessories. He looks over the song list Dick suggested for them, reads a silly note from him about how everyone will be drooling if Tim gets up on stage in booty shorts and nothing else.

Still wrapped up in his own thoughts, he doesn’t realize when the music changes to Rose’s song and Connor walks backstage. The larger boy is still shirtless, but he at least had the decency to throw on a pair of sweatpants. He’s slightly sweaty, a towel hung around his neck that he uses to dab at his face and wipe off the remains of clear, cinnamon flavored lip gloss. Tim remembers exactly how gross and artificial the stuff tastes.

“So, you think you’re hot shit now that Oswald Cobblepot and Harvey Dent have both come to see you? Huh? Well, I got news for you, you little slut: you’re not. You’re still nothing. A nobody. Out in LA everybody wanted me. Here? You only get hit on by old rich guys who can tell what a skank you are just by looking at you.

“It’s probably the only reason that new boyfriend of yours is even with you. You probably just give it up for him whenever he asks. Probably would for anyone else who asked, too. He doesn’t really care about you. You know that, right? You’re just a warm hole. That’s all you’ll ever be to any self- respecting guy.”

Connor closes in on him, his words unceasing as he invades Tim’s space, has him back stepping several times to get away from Connor as much as he can. Tim stares up at him, hurt evident in his eyes as Connor backs him up against the wall. He hates himself for letting Connor still get to him, but Connor knows him too well. Knows his insecurities, his weaknesses, his fears.

“You’re nothing but a whore, Tim. That’s all you’ll ever be good at. You can pretend like you’re a sweet little college boy, but I know better. I see who you really are. This place? This is where you belong. Some slutty kid working in some skeevy bar in Gotham City. Shaking your sweet little ass for decent money. Even though you barely make the top ten list of best- looking people in here.”

“Hey! Get the fuck away from him!”

Tim’s eyes don’t leave Connor’s face even as he registers the familiar voice. And then Connor’s face is no longer in front of his because Jason has Connor pinned to the floor, repeatedly slamming his fists into different points of Connor’s body. Tim is too stunned and too hurt to even process what’s happening.

“Dumb son of a bitch! Fucking piece of shit! You stupid _fucking prick_!”

Suddenly, it’s less of a one- sided scuffle and more of an actual fight. Jason’s guard drops, only for a moment, but it’s enough for Connor to gain the upper hand. Connor doesn’t get in more than a handful of punches before Jason’s instinctually defending himself, arms coming up to block his face and head. Tim is getting a glance at the real Jason. The bare- knuckle boxer, the fucked- up soldier, the real man behind the mask of who Jason tries to be.

Oddly enough, it’s when Tim notices the bruises on _Jason’s_ knuckles that he tries to yank Connor off of him.

“Connor! Leave him alone!”

Tim goes flying, a strong push from Connor sending him toppling into a costume rack, knocking him and the entire thing to the ground. When Tim sits up, Jason has gained the upper hand once more, laying into Connor again.

“Don’t you _ever_ fucking touch him again!” Jason is screaming, repeats it as his fist connects hard enough with Connor’s jaw that Tim is able to hear his teeth clack together.

Somehow during the commotion, a makeup vanity gets knocked over, glass and brushes and eyeshadows going flying. Tim hears urgent footsteps.

“What the hell is going on?! Hey! Knock it off you two! NOW!”

Jason is quite surprised when he finds himself being pulled off of Connor by Bruce himself.

“Calm down, Jason. Hey! Just calm down. Tell us what happened.” Dick lulls, standing between Jason and Connor and trying to soothe Jason’s anger.

Jason looks around him, seeing who else was dragged into the chaos, and finds Roy, Luke and Kori, who is all but single- handedly holding Connor back.

“I don’t need to know what happened!” Bruce bellows. “You’re both fired! Get out!”

Jason yanks himself free, shoving Bruce away, he’s breathing heavy, fire still boiling inside him.

“Fine! I couldn’t give a shit! But maybe first you should ask Tim what this mother fucker just said to him! Or better yet, ask this fuckhead himself!”

Connor glares, spits out blood on the ground.

“Um… well, you see…” Tim tells them everything that was said, and not just this time. He tells them every word that was said to him the last time he and Connor had had an encounter, too. He still can’t forget it. No matter how hard he tries.

“Is that true?” Bruce’s tone reminds Jason of a roaring lion. Thankfully Victor seems to have turned up the music back out in the club.

“Bruce, come on, you know me,” Connor chuckles, putting on a charming smile.

Bruce pauses, turns to look at Dick who’s giving him a look that Jason can’t decipher.

“You’re right, I do know you. So, get your stuff and get out of my club. And do not come back here again.”

“But Bruce-“

“I gave you a job here because your Uncle Clark is my friend, and the only journalist alive that I actually trust. And at the time of your hiring, you proved to be a good asset. Now the only thing you’ve proved is that I’ve made a mistake. You hurt my son once, I won’t let you stay around any longer so that you can do it again! Get out!”

Jason’s eyes find Tim, but the younger boy is looking at the ground, defeated and anguished. Jason doesn’t know what to say. Still, he has to physically restrain himself from smiling as Connor stomps away.

“Guess I’ll go get my stuff, too,” Jason states. “I’m sorry, Tim. Are you okay?”

Tim meets his eyes this time, but he says nothing, only nods.

“I’ll uh, I’ll see you at home, Tim.”

Jason turns to head back out to the front.

“Jason! Where are you going?” Bruce asks.

“You just fired me. So, I’m going home.” Jason states simply, shrugging his shoulders. He can’t process this right now. Couldn’t even say where he would start. Doesn’t know what to do now that Tim’s hurting, doesn’t know what to do now that he won’t be working right under Bruce’s nose, doesn’t know what to do now that he’s jobless. Or about the fact that he still somehow has to do something that will essentially destroy his life and everyone else’s that he cares about.

“You’re not fired, that little spoiled brat was the only one fired today. You may, however, have the rest of the night off. And if you would please take Tim home as well. See that he’s looked after.”

He doesn’t wait for Jason to respond, just wraps an arm around Dick’s waist and guides him back out to the floor. Roy lingers for a moment, giving Jason a strange look before Jason nods him away.

Jason stands there in stunned silence as everyone except he and Tim file out back onto the floor.

“Tim,” Jason calls, taking a hesitant step towards him. “Tim, you alright?”

Tim just nods again, so Jason walks to his side, wraps arms around him as if they’re Tim’s personal blanket.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to Bruce’s.”

“NO!” It catches Jason by surprise. “I wanna go home with you. Please? Please take me home?”

Jason gives him a sad smile, kisses the top of his head and escorts him outside and to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you that might be reading my other JayTim fic, I will be posting the next chapter at some point this week.


	22. Sealing the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim get intimate on a whole new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you're all doing well! Sorry it's been a little while. I was sick... again, so I haven't been able to do much writing until this weekend. To make it up to you guys, this chapter is about double the length of the usual, and is full of smutty goodness. But I should be putting out the last few chapters for the next few weekends until we wrap this up. So, for the next three weeks, expect a new chapter every week on Sunday. And if you're reading my other story "What's Gained Through Loss", I'll be posting that last chapter after the last of this story.
> 
> Also, I'd just like to say one more time that I have no one to beta read my stories. Unfortunately, I'm not the type of author who is comfortable (or confident enough) with letting people read my work before it's published. So, if you guys ever see any mistakes in my stories, that's why. I do, however, often go back for about a week after I publish and edit, just to make sure everything is cleaned up. So bear with me on that front, guys.
> 
> And last, thank you again to all of you. We are quickly drawing to a close and I am really going to miss this story, but I hope to get to talk to some of you again, and hope that you'll read stories of mine again in the future!

Jason storms through his front door, slamming his keys down on his already rickety kitchen table. Tim shuffles in after him, quiet, keeping to himself. He knows that when Jason is in a mood, it’s best for the both of them if he keeps his distance.

But he wants to help. Wants to find some way that he can soothe Jason, calm him down.

“Jay? Why don’t we take a shower? I’ll go start the water. Then we’ll just hang out in bed. Play cards or something.”

“Tim, please,” Jason begs without turning to meet Tim’s eyes. “I know you just want to help, but don’t. I just need some space right now.”

He yanks his arm away the second he feels slender fingers wrap around his wrist.

“Tim, baby, I don’t wanna hurt you right now because I can’t control my emotions. Just… keep your distance, okay?”

Tim backs off. He knows Jason won’t see it, but he nods anyway.

“I’m gonna go.”

“What? Where? I don’t think that’s a good idea. Just stay with me! Please! Jason!”

Jason’s already out the door, though, slamming it shut behind him.

He doesn’t like this. He’s never had to deal with Jason’s fury before. The aftermath, sure. The half- broken bits of him, yeah. But this is new. Completely new.

Tim waits patiently for a half hour. Forty- five minutes. An hour. Then he starts to get worried. He paces the apartment. Where would Jason have gone? He didn’t take his wallet. And his keys are still on the table. Tim did see him grab something on his way out, though. A roll of what looked like white tape.

“Body tape,” Tim whispers aloud. “There’s gotta be somewhere close by where Jason goes to work out.”

He grabs the keys and shuts the door behind him. He gets down the three flights of stairs and is about to head out of the rundown apartment building when he hears a strange noise. It’s constant, a rhythm. A chain, the smack of something solid, and a grunt.

Tim follows the noise, finds a door sitting open that leads into the building’s basement. Upon descending the stairs, Tim realizes it’s the building's in house laundry. He also finds Jason, abusing an old beat up sand bag hanging from the ceiling.

His boyfriend moves quickly, so light on his feet, bouncing from foot to foot as he strikes with what Tim is sure would be knockout blows. Jason is so agile, looks like he’s floating. Tim can barely see his fist strike the bag before the next strike seems to come. The older boy is shirtless, dripping in sweat, his hair plastered to his face. He pauses, wipes at it with his forearm, goes back to hitting the bag.

It’s hard not to be transfixed by the sight. Jason’s breathing is steady and even, just as his fist and his feet are. He’s something to see. And still, part of it scares Tim. Seeing the kind of power Jason has up close, knowing the things he’s done with those hands. Thinking of all the things done to him. The emotions whirl inside of him, but it all makes Tim love him that much more.

Jason pauses again, apparently too sweaty now to just be able to wipe himself off with his arm. He grabs a dirty looking towel off of one of the dryers, takes a sip out of the rusty faucet in the corner. He checks his hands quickly, flexing them and inspecting his tape before deciding one of his hands needs to be rewrapped.

“You’re beautiful.” Tim blurts out without thinking.

Jason turns, arms up, hands fisting immediately, held up to defend himself, but they drop when he sees that it’s Tim. There’s an odd expression on Jason’s face. Not anger or annoyance, not sadness or frustration. Not even happiness. Just acceptance.

“Tim, I told you to keep your distance from me right now.”

Tim shrugs and walks closer, hops up on one of the dryers.

“I got worried. You were gone a while. So, this is where you come when you need to unwind?”

The laugh that escapes Jason is humorless as he yanks the tape off of both hands.

“If you wanna call it that.”

The silence that falls isn’t uncomfortable, per se, but it is loaded. Tim tries to pretend he doesn’t feel it by looking around the laundry room.

“I meant it, you know. You’re beautiful when you’re boxing. Your focus and intensity. The way you move.”

Jason actually laughs this time, smiling at Tim and taking a step closer. Tim feels some of the weight in his chest ease.

“Yeah? You want me to teach you how?”

“Would you?” Tim asks excitedly, eyebrows raising in disbelief.

“Sure. Let’s start right now.”

“Oh, Jay, I don’t know if…”

Tim stares at the hand Jason is offering to him as he stands just inches from him. He smiles, grabs the offered hand and hops down off the dryer.

“First, we gotta work on your stance.”

It takes Jason a few chuckles and more than a few minutes to help Tim truly perfect his stance.

“Alright, good. Now, when you throw a punch you never wanna tuck your thumb in. The pressure will cause it to break. So, make a fist. Tighter. Perfect.”

Tim feels a swell of pride bloom inside his chest.

“Okay, so you can strike anyway you’d like, whichever hand you want to use first doesn’t matter. Just remember to breathe. Every time you punch you have to breathe. Watch me.”

Jason shows him, and he does it so quickly that Tim forgets he’s supposed to be studying Jason’s technique.

“Can you show me one more time?”

“Sure, babe,” Jason laughs.

Tim actually watches this time. Watches the way Jason’s chest moves. Watches the way his fists hit the bag. Listens to the way Jason exhales aggressively each time his fist makes contact.

“You try it now.”

Maybe Tim is more nervous about this than the day he took his ACT, maybe he isn’t. But really, he is.

He feels like an idiot. Knows Jason is watching and critiquing everything he does. He doesn’t want to look like a complete jackass.

“Will you help me?”

Jason smirks, but he shifts so that he slides behind Tim. His bare, sweaty chest presses right against Tim’s back, and he can feel the heat and moisture through his shirt. A strong, also sweaty arm wraps itself around Tim’s waist, hand resting over Tim’s heart. Jason’s other hand wraps around Tim’s wrist.

“So, the trick is to empty your lungs when you hit the bag. Not all at once. You’ll pass out if you keep doing that. Let it out in quick bursts, three or four breaths. You can breathe out of your mouth or nose. And it helps me if I make a sound as I exhale. Go ahead. Give it a shot.”

He does, and it’s awkward with Jason’s body wrapped around his, but it still feels good to see Jason smiling down at him when Tim tilts his head back to look at Jason’s face.

“Good! Again.”

Tim does. Several times. Jason is beaming.

“Alright, now, let’s work on that punch. You want the bag to absorb most of the motion from your fist, not the other way around. So, fold your hand like this.”

Jason folds his hand around Tim’s, shows him how to do it in slow motion. After a few displays Tim knows he’s got it, but Jason doesn’t remove his hand from Tim’s, while his other hand still rests firmly over Tim’s heart.

Tim lifts their entwined hands, brings Jason’s knuckles to his lips and kisses them. He hears Jason gasp in his ear and then Jason leans down to capture Tim’s mouth in a searing, passionate kiss.

“I think that’s enough lessons for today. What do you say we go take a shower now.” Jason husks against Tim’s lips when he pulls away.

“Alright.” Tim hopes Jason doesn’t catch the way his voice shakes.

The shower is mostly innocent, with the exception of the occasional making out. Mostly they really are just trying to get clean.

Tim pries a bit about Jason’s boxing career, but Jason doesn’t seem to mind talking about it all that much. He talks about his hardest fights, his most memorable ones. He talks about how fighting on the streets pushed him into a shitty gym just a few blocks away. He talks about how being a punk kid on the streets helped him find an old washed up guy named Ted Grant to help him train. Jason had had a good career. Made some money before he legally could. He did well boxing in the army, too. Had himself a reputation. Then when he’d been released with an honorable discharge, he just didn’t feel like fighting professionally anymore. Something about his life going to shit made it less fun.

Tim kisses him once he finishes talking. Kisses him until they’re both washed free of suds and the water is running cold.

Once they’re both dressed in some of Jason’s sweats, they tuck in for the night, Tim wrapped up in Jason’s arms once more. This time with the smell of soap in Tim’s nostrils instead of sweat.

\---

Tim wakes up the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. Jason is still curled around him, holding on to him protectively. It’s a nice feeling. Comforting, soothing, joyous. He reaches a hand down, grabs Jason’s arm, pulls it up so he can kiss the inside of Jason’s wrist.

The kiss is light and gentle, barely any pressure behind it, and still Jason stirs and wakes.

 “Morning,” he whispers against the back of Tim’s neck, voice scratchy with sleep.

“Good morning,” Tim returns with a slight giggle.

He wiggles around in Jason’s arms. Enough to turn so that he can face Jason, both lying on their sides.

“I love you,” Tim whispers, kisses Jason softly.

Jason captures those lips, sweeps his tongue in and draws out the kiss into something hot and needy for a few moments before pulling away, making Tim whine.

“I love you, too,” Jason whispers back.

Tim puts a hand on Jason’s chest, slides it down his abs, beneath the sheets, under Jason’s sweats, until finally he grips Jason’s length, earning a loud gasp from the older boy.

“Tim… I don’t think this is a good idea.” But Jason’s voice is breathy and broken, and he’s trembling the slightest bit as Tim strokes him. He may be saying that he’s not good with this, but his body betrays his words.

“Please, Jay. I want this. I’ve _wanted_ this. I promise this is okay. I’m ready. I _want you_.”

There’s a look that crosses over Jason’s face. Something like frustration, like self- hatred, like determination. And then, like surrender.

Jason has been a bit raw lately, a bit on edge. He’s never trusted himself less with his boyfriend than he does right now. But he can’t deny that he wants Tim just as badly as Tim seems to want him. He can’t say no to the sweet boy with the soft blue eyes. He can’t keep stalling when he has no more valid excuses he can give. Besides, he really, _really_ wants Tim.

“Alright, baby. Okay. I want you to lay on your back. Keep your legs spread for me. There, good. Stay just like that. I’ll be right back, alright? Condom?”

“No, not if you’re clean.” Tim says, the slightest bit breathless.

Jason goes to the bathroom to get the bottle of lube that’s been in there for months, only ever used on himself. It's been years since he's had anyone this way.

He’s gone for all of a handful of seconds, but when he gets back it’s to find Tim lying on the bed without sweats, a hand on his pretty little cock.

“Oh, baby. You’re fucking gorgeous. Look how sweet you are.”

Tim blushes, hides his face just the slightest bit against his shoulder, glancing at Jason out of the corner of his eye. His hand is still moving on his dick, slow and lazy, teasing himself just as much as he’s teasing Jason right now.

Jason strips out of his sweats, makes his way to the bed, crawling up it and over Tim. He leans down, captures Tim’s mouth. The kiss is wet and messy, noisy and full of desire. Tim whimpers, uses the hand not wrapped around his dick to wrap around the back of Jason’s neck, slips fingers into Jason’s hair.

“Will you let me eat you out, baby? Wanna taste your sweet little hole.”

Tim mewls, squeezes his cock meanly as he arches up off the bed and tightens his hand in Jason’s hair.

“Yeah. Yes, Jay! _Please!_ ”

Jason kisses him again, quick and hard.

“Alright, babe. Spread your legs for me, hold your knees.”

Sliding down Tim’s body, Jason peppers kisses as he goes. Along Tim’s ribs, below his belly button, Tim’s hips. His boy is so tiny and so pretty. Jason can’t believe he managed to make himself wait this long.

“You ready, Tim?”

Tim just whimpers, nods his head as he licks his lips, his eyes slip closed. He looks excited, anxious. Like he’s waiting for the best surprise in the world.

Jason grabs Tim’s thighs and laps his tongue once, experimentally over Tim’s hole. The smaller boy squirms, whines the slightest bit, then relaxes again. Jason dives in this time, lapping at Tim’s hole over and over again. He’s beautiful, the way he’s surrendered so quickly to Jason. And Jason can’t get enough of him.

Tim tastes clean, after their shower last night, with just the slightest salty tang from sweating a bit in his sleep. He loves this. Loves getting to taste Tim. He wants to get just that little bit more of Tim. That part of Tim that’s hidden away from the rest of the world. From even Jason. Except for right now.

He points his tongue, slides it within Tim’s heat. The younger boy shies away for the briefest of moments. So, Jason pulls away, checks in with him.

“You alright, baby?”

Tim is panting, his face, neck and chest bright red. His cock is dribbling all over his stomach, the tip of it even more red than his face.

“Yeah, Jay. I’m good. Please. Keep going.”

So, Jason does. Forcing his tongue as deep within Tim as he can get. There’s saliva all over his chin and cheeks, running down Tim’s balls. Tim is moaning like a slut, and it gets Jason so hard that he can feel himself dripping all over the bed.

“Anyone ever done this to you before, babe?”

They’ve never talked much about Tim’s past relationship. Jason doesn’t want to. He knows it’s probably painful for Tim. And there’s not a single thing Jason really wants to know about Connor. Especially not now. It’s better this way. As long as Jason isn’t thinking about the prick, he won’t want to track him down and pound his face into the cement.

“No, he… oh _god, Jason_! He never did. And he was the only other. Besides you.”

Jason growls at that. He knew he wasn’t Tim’s first, and he’s okay with that. He just hates that it was Connor that Tim allowed to have him first.

“You want _me_ now? You want all of me? Huh?”

Tim swallows around his gasps, nods his head, reaches out for Jason.

Jason wipes his mouth on the back of his arm, reaches around to find the lube again. He locates it, snatches it up as he stretches over Tim to kiss him again.

“Are you sure you want this, Tim? You can tell me if you’ve changed your mind. But tell me, _please_ , if you don’t want this right now after all.”

Tim yanks Jason’s head down so he can shove his tongue into Jason’s mouth, clearly not concerned with where it had just been.

The kiss is dirty, but Jason still has enough brain power to pop the bottle of lube and spread it over his fingers. He cups Tim’s neck with one hand as he slides one lubed up finger of his other hand into Tim.

The smaller boy jumps, moans into Jason’s mouth. The first finger goes in easy, Tim having been opened up some with Jason’s tongue. He slides the digit in and out, Tim continuously moaning into Jason’s mouth.

The larger boy pulls away for a moment. Long enough to check in with his boyfriend.

“You alright, Tim?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. I promise, Jason.”

“You ready for two fingers?”

Tim pulls Jason in for another kiss, so Jason takes that as the go ahead. He slides another finger in alongside the first, scissoring the two inside Tim’s body. It’s a bit harder this time. Tim’s body is small, and it’s clearly been a while since he’s had anything inside of him. It takes Tim's hole a moment to adapt to both fingers.

They’re both desperate, wanting to be that much closer to each other, wanting the feeling of Jason inside of Tim’s body. But Jason won’t rush this. He won’t risk hurting Tim. He won't. Never again. At least, not physically. He’ll take this as slow as he needs to.

“I’m good, Jay. I’m fine. Another finger. Please. I can take another finger.”

Jason slips in another, but it’s a little bit of a task. It takes some wiggling and some convincing of Tim’s body to get him to open up enough.

Jason presses their mouths back together, a distraction for Tim, and also an indulgence for himself. He’s so good, the way he gives Jason so much. Gives all of himself. And Jason tells him so. The words make Tim shudder and moan.

“Tell me when you can take a fourth. Don’t rush, baby. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I’m ready. Now. I can take it now.”

Jason bends down, rubs their noses together and kisses him chastely.

“I love you, Tim.”

“I love you.” Tim whispers back.

Jason sits up, pops open the lube again and slicks up his fingers a bit more, pouring a hefty amount directly on Tim’s hole, as well. It makes the younger boy twitch and whine. This time Jason goes back in with his thumb, rubs it slickly over Tim’s hole before slipping it in and curling it. He only does it for a moment or so before pulling it back out, slipping in three fingers again and then working his pinky in.

Tim screams, tears sliding down his face. Jason panics. He slides his fingers out quickly, but not so quickly that it’ll hurt Tim. He sits up, backing away from Tim.

“Fuck. Baby, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? We can stop. Let’s stop. Oh, Tim. My sweet boy. I don’t wanna hurt you anymore. I'm sorry, baby.”

It breaks Jason’s heart when Tim sniffles, swipes at his face and reaches out for Jason again.

“I’m okay, Jay! Please! I want you! I wanna feel you inside me!”

“Tim, I don’t know if that’s a-“

“Jason, I _need_ you.”

It isn’t easy for Jason to say yes, but it’s even harder for him to say no. He’s trusting Tim to be honest with him right now. And if he knows Tim as well as he hopes he does, then he knows that Tim will only push himself as far as he can handle.

So, he pours more lube over Tim’s hole and then slicks himself up as well. He kisses Tim one more time, trying to relay all the love he feels for Tim with just the gesture.

“Tell me if you need me to stop. Do you hear me? You _tell me_ if it’s too much.”

Jason guides himself to Tim’s hole, pushes in so slowly that it’s torture. The heat, the tightness, the grip that Tim’s body has on him. Luckily, Jason is longer than he is thick, and he can only hope that this isn’t too much of a stretch inside Tim.

It feels as though he can’t breathe. It’s unreal, being inside Tim. The feel of him around Jason. It’s just amazing. Jason will need this at least once every day after this.

He moves his hips in fractions, just the tiniest bit at a time until he’s fully sheathed within Tim’s body. He keeps still, trying to stop his hips from thrusting inside Tim. He’s trying to give Tim as much time as he needs to adjust.

Tim is keeping still, eyes clenched shut as he breathes evenly, slowly. His hands glide up Jason’s back, and Jason can feel the way they shake. So, he leans down to kiss Tim. Presses a kiss to the tip of his nose, his cheek, his temple, his jaw, and his neck, where his lips make themselves at home.

He sucks and licks at Tim’s throat, making sure there’s a mark so that other people will be able to see that Tim is marked. That he’s Jason’s. Other people won’t get to know that Tim has been marked from the inside and now truly belongs to Jason, but they’ll see the dark bruise that Jason’s teeth will leave, and they’ll know.

“Jay… you can move. You can move. _God_ , I love you, Jay!”

“I love you, too, Tim.”

He starts thrusting, slow, as gentle as he can. He wraps a hand around Tim’s cock, causing the smaller boy to wail and shout. Tim is enjoying this now. He’s enjoying it and feeling good, which means Jason can too.

He starts to pump like he means it. Like he’s trying to track down and chase his release. Like he’s trying to find that spot inside Tim that unlocks Tim’s passion and fire. He wants to make Tim feel better than he’s ever felt in his life. He wants to wipe every last memory and thought of Connor Kent from Tim’s mind. He wants to be the sole person Tim needs. The only one Tim will ever think of when he thinks of complete and utter bliss.

His hips pick up speed. He’s not hard or rough, but aggressive. Thrusting with intent, trying his best to reach Tim’s prostate. And then Tim is arching up to meet him, consciously clenching down around Jason.

Jason’s mouth releases the skin of Tim’s neck, dropping his head to Tim’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

“Tim, baby. Oh, Tim, you feel so good. You feel _so good_ , baby. You’re so good for me. _Jesus_ , you’re amazing. I love you, baby. I love you so much. Such a good boy.”

Tim whines and whimpers, keeps clenching down rhythmically and lifts his hips to meet Jason’s.

Jason is still thrusting, keeping rhythm with Tim. His hips meeting Tim’s ass every time. He wants deeper, though. Wants more. So, he grips Tim’s hips _hard_. Hard enough to leave bruises shaped like _his_ fingerprints. He pulls Tim’s lower half forward, sitting back on his legs and settling Tim in his lap. He fucks into Tim without apology, chasing his own orgasm now along with Tim’s.

He gets a hand back on Tim’s dick, jerking him mercilessly. He’s sure Tim will be sensitive later.

“Jason! Oh! Oh, Jay! I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum!”

Jason doesn’t hold back, his hips pumping in and out of Tim with a furious pace. He’s thrusting so hard that he has to squeeze Tim’s hips actively to keep the smaller boy seated in his lap.

“Fucking… Jason!”

And Tim comes, spurting out thick, hot seed on Jason, his hand, and on his own stomach. He bats Jason’s hand away from where he’s still gently jacking him, too sensitive to even the softest of touches right now. He grips a handful of Jason’s hair, tugs and clenches around Jason one more time and makes Jason come inside him.

Jason releases Tim’s hips, collapsing atop of him. He can feel his own cum spilling out of Tim as he goes soft, but it’s the least of his concerns right now.

He kisses Tim’s collarbone, his neck where he left a good- sized hickey, and then Tim’s lips, even though Tim is still pretty out of it, and barely has the sense of self to kiss back. They’re both spent; exhausted and sweaty and in need of another shower.

“Tim,” Jason whispers against his lips before placing a gentle kiss there. “Baby, wake up. You with me? We gotta shower. And you’ve got homework, love. Come on, Tim. There’s those pretty eyes. Morning, baby. You okay?”

Tim laughs, nods his head and pulls Jason in for another kiss, still breathless, but so full of love and lust and desire for Jason.

“Yes, Jay. Yeah. I’m fine. I’m fantastic. I’m so absolutely wonderful. More so than I’ve ever been in my life. I love you. That was amazing. Can we do that every day?”

Jason laughs this time, kisses him deep and good.

“I love you, too, Tim. We can do that whenever you want. Just tell me when, baby. But right now let’s take a shower and get some food in you. You hungry?”

Tim hums contentedly and kisses Jason again with a smile on his lips.

“I want waffles. And then seconds of you, please.”

“Whatever you want, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! See you next week for chapter 23!


	23. All Is Fair...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry this is a day late. I was doing sone family shit all weekend, therefore, I didn't spend a lot of time writing. Next one will still be out next Sunday, though. So, no worries. 
> 
> I would just like you all to know that as much as I love having sex scenes in my stories, I absolutely HATE writing them! I know what I like, what turns me on, and how I want things to be portrayed in my story. I have no problem coming up with he sex scenes, and in my head they're always pretty hot. But I am absolute shit at getting them down on paper so that they come across the way they're supposed to. That is probably why there were so few sex scenes in this story. It is the absolute most frustrating thing to me when I write romantic stories. The one in this chapter was a struggle, and I don't think it's great, but I hope it still gets the emotion across.
> 
> Anyway, we've only got two more to go, which is sad, because in only two more weeks I'll be posting the very last chapter of this story EVER. Thank you guys for coming along for the ride! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter before the shit hits the fan! Here is chapter 23!

 

Jason is out of time and he doesn’t know what the fuck to do. He’s got only five days left until he hits his deadline, and Bruce Wayne’s company is still alive and well, ready to be publicly traded, and ready to make his businesses more successful than ever.

He’s jumpy. At work, around Tim, even when he’s by himself. He can’t shake the constant feeling of unease. He feels like he’s about to explode. He still has no plan to take down Bruce and whatever he does, he’ll have to do it quick.

It’s just that things have gotten so much more complicated. All of it is his own doing, of course, but the thought of losing Tim now… it’s not something he can fathom. He loves the kid more than anything and he just isn’t sure if he _is_  or _isn't_ stupid enough to jeopardize their relationship. Because Jason isn’t an idiot. He knows that there will be no relationship once he finishes his mission. He won’t see Tim, won’t be able to talk to him. Won’t be able to hold him or kiss him or lay on the couch for an entire day with him. When Jason carries out his duties, there will be nothing between him and Tim ever again.

It could be fairly simple, carrying out his mission. Sneaking into Bruce’s house or office, hacking into his computer and selling all of Wayne’s shares of the stock when the company goes public. It wouldn’t be easy, per se, but it would be doable and would definitely ensure the man’s downfall.

He could also just use a fake banking account, buy the majority of the shares, and wire them to Cobblepot and Dent. Or, if he got really desperate, he could even go so far as to shoot Wayne, nothing lethal, but serious enough that they’d want to push back the launch. Enough that it could buy him some time until he comes up with a real plan.

But none of these things will save his relationship with Tim or keep him from feeling awful afterward. None of those options assures him that he won’t hate himself after the fact for ruining the life of a good man, and the lives of all of the people he cares about.

If he really looks at things, though, does he really have a choice at all? If he goes through with it, he’ll never forgive himself, nor will Tim or any of the friends Jason has made at the club. If Jason doesn’t go through with it, then the person he loves, the one human being he cares about more than life itself, could be killed. And then every person he’s ever come into contact with, following behind Tim, one by one, until they've all been murdered. Is he really that selfish that he would risk the well- being of so many other human beings’ lives?

Jason comes to a decision. He makes it because he has to. He makes it because it’s the right thing to do, in his mind. He makes it because it’ll keep Tim safe.

He grabs his cell phone off the table, where he’s been staring at it for the past three hours, since Tim first left for the classes he has today. He hasn’t moved from his chair. He can’t believe he’s about to do this, but he has to. Tim will be home soon.

Jason picks up his phone, dialing the club. Roy picks up.

“The Cave, this is Roy.”

“Let me talk to Dick.”

“Jason? Is that you?”

“Put Dick on the phone.” Jason doesn’t have time for niceties. He doesn’t have much time for anything, truthfully. But he hadn’t known Roy would be at the club this early, and right now his focus is talking to Dick.

“Jason? It’s Dick. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine,” Jason lies coolly. “Tim and I need to take a personal day today. I’m sorry. He’ll be back at the club tomorrow.”

Dick doesn’t catch on to the fact that Jason hadn’t said “we”. He just asks if everything is okay.

“Yeah. I just think Tim has been working really hard lately. I want him to take a day off. I wanna pamper him and shit.”

Dick agrees and happily grants Jason his request.

“Can you put Roy back on the phone for me?”

A second later it’s Roy’s voice coming back down the line again.

“What’s up, Jason?”

“I need you to do me a favor. Just… keep an eye on Tim for me, alright. Make sure he’s safe and that he stays out of trouble. And take care of everyone there for me.”

It’s quiet on Roy’s end, like he’s trying to piece together all the things that Jason isn’t telling him.

“Sure, man. Hey, is everything okay? What’s going on? You moving or something?”

“Or something. See you later, Roy.” Jason hangs up immediately.

There’s no going back now. He’s made his choice and set things in motion. Now he just has to wait until the right moment.

There’s a knock at the door and Jason literally grunts at the interruption. He doesn’t know who the hell it could be. He knows Dent’s men have been watching him for weeks, but they’ve kept their distance. He can’t imagine they’d be making their presence known now. Whoever it is, he’s not in the mood.

He’s quite surprised when he answers the door and sees who is disturbing him at a time like this.

“What the hell? What are you doing? You can’t fucking be here! Tim is going to be here any minute!”

“I’m just here to check in. Make sure things are going well. Setting my own set of commands into motion.“ Selina says easily, mischievously. She walks into the kitchen and searches through Jason’s fridge, like they’re old fucking friends just catching up. Jason follows her, keeping a close eye on her.

“Get the hell out of here, Selina. This is the last thing I need right now. I want you gone. Now. I’m tired of all of you and your bullshit. You all just stay the hell away from me!”

Selina gives him a look. It almost looks sad, pitying. She shakes her head, stares right at him and says, “I can’t do that, kid. You’re not the only one being watched, you know.”

“Jay! I’m here!” Tim’s voice rings through the apartment.

“Shit! Just… ugh, stay there and don’t fucking move.” Jason hisses in a panicked whisper. He’s about to go greet Tim at the door when Selina sets down the bottle of beer she’d stolen from him and fixes him with a look. “What?” He asks shortly, frustrated and annoyed.

 “I’m sorry, Jason.”

“What? Why? What does that mean?”

“Jay, I got us some sandwiches. I hope you’re- Jason?” Tim’s voice cuts through the room, through the silence, and through the absolute confusion clouding his head as a result of the fact that Selina’s lips are pressed to his.

“What the fuck?! What was that?!” He shouts in her face when he pulls back.

“Jason?”

His head whips to the side to see Tim’s shocked, devastated face.

“Tim. Tim, wait!” Jason calls after him as he bolts from the apartment. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would you do that!?”

“I’m sorry, Jason. I am. But I did it for you and I did it for that boy. You’re out of time. A move had to be made. And the only way for that to happen was for me to force your hand.”

Jason glares at her, picking up her mostly full bottle of beer and hurling it down to the ground.

“Fuck you, Selina. Get out.”

She smirks, but she doesn’t manage to make it stay on her lips for long.

Jason hurls himself out of the apartment and down the three flights of stairs, practically falling on his face once or twice, and sprints out of the building. He spots Tim right away. The younger boy hasn’t made it very far, clearly distressed as he all but drags himself down the sidewalk. Jason chases after him.

“Tim, wait! Please! Just give me one minute to explain!”

Tim stops. Ceases moving before Jason even gets to him. His arms hang limply at his sides. His head hangs toward the ground. He doesn’t budge when Jason grabs his arm and tries to turn him to face him. He doesn’t look up at Jason, either.

“Tim, please. Just… just give me a chance. Look at me? Please?”

Shrugging, but still not meeting Jason’s eyes, Tim responds.

“What, Jay? What could you possibly have to say that could explain what just happened? Go for it. Come on. How does a woman end up in your apartment, accidentally kissing you? Huh? How?!”

Jason can hear the way Tim's voice is shaking. He gently tugs Tim’s arm, finally succeeding in getting him to turn towards him. Now he just needs to see those eyes. So, he slips a finger under Tim’s chin to tilt his head up. Tim flinches, yanks his head away, but Jason tries again, and this time Tim lets him. After a few seconds, Tim’s eyes flutter open, and Jason can truly see the betrayal and sadness in them.

“Baby,” Jason chances the pet name, “she’s my crazy neighbor. Remember? She’s the one that stopped me that one time outside of the apartment.” After all this, after everything, after the choice Jason’s made, and he still can’t stop lying to Tim. “She’s insane. She knocked on the door and said she needed a beer. I thought, ‘what the hell’, and then she barges in here and the next thing I know, she’s kissing me. I swear, baby. I wouldn’t do that to you. Never.” He’ll break Tim’s heart a dozen other ways, but cheating isn’t one of those. “I love you, Tim. _Only_ you. There’ll never be anybody else.”

Tim looks up at him, eyes bright and hopeful, like he wants to believe Jason but can’t quite do it yet.

“Besides, babe, I haven’t been into a girl in over a decade. And if I suddenly wanted to start going around kissing them again, I swear I’d let you know.” Jason says with a small smile.

It breaks Tim’s mood, and he suddenly gives a watery laugh, smiling at Jason before throwing his arms around him and holding him tight. Jason hugs him back.

“I’m sorry, Jay. I just… I saw it and…”

“It’s alright, Tim. It’s fine. You don’t need to apologize. I can’t imagine how it must’ve looked to you. But I promise, there is nobody I want more than I want you.”

They stand there on the sidewalk, holding each other in the warm sunlight of the mid- afternoon. People walk past them but Jason doesn’t care. Selina might still be in their apartment but Jason doesn’t care. He’s only got a few hours left before he has to put his plan into action but he doesn’t care. This is maybe the last time he’ll get to hold Tim this way, and he’s going to take full advantage of it.

He guides Tim back into the apartment, where Selina has thankfully disappeared. He picks up the sandwiches that Tim dropped on the floor that he hadn’t even noticed when he chased after the smaller boy. They sit down at the table and eat in mostly silence. It’s a little awkward, but not enough to put Jason off.

When they finish, Jason makes them each a cup of tea, and Jason pulls Tim into him as they sit on the couch together and sip at it in the waning afternoon glow.

“We have to start getting ready for work,” Tim whispers into the stillness of the air. It’s the first time either of them has spoken in Jason doesn’t even know how long.

“Nah, I called in. For both of us. Before that crazy bitch showed up. I told Dick you’d been working really hard and I needed a day to take care of you. He said that was cool. So, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” Jason whispers back.

Tim hums and smiles as Jason lays back on the couch, pulling Tim down on top of him. He rests his head against Jason’s chest and closes his eyes as the older boy runs fingers soothingly through his thick black hair.

Jason’s stomach is a mess. His heart is a mess. His brain is a mess. But he ignores it all in order to spend what is left of his time with Tim in a loving, hazy cloud.

“I love you, Tim.”

“I love you, too, Jason.”

Wrapping his arms around Tim, Jason pulls him down, kisses him softly. His slides a finger carefully under Tim’s chin, tilts his head up, not for the first time today, and then kisses his jaw, his neck.

“Jason,” Tim sighs, gripping Jason’s shoulders and grinding his hips down against him.

They’ve done _this_ so many times. This teasing, tantalizing game. They’ve had sex now many times and gotten off together many more. Jason never gets tired of this. Never gets tired of the way Tim looks, or the noises he makes, or the way he begs. He’ll never get tired of it, but that doesn’t matter. Because he won’t have this ever again after this final time.

“Can I take you to bed?” Jason asks against Tim’s neck, between kisses.

Tim whimpers and nods his head as best he can with Jason’s mouth still pressed up against him.

Sitting up, Jason keeps Tim in his lap, sliding off the couch and wrapping Tim’s legs around his waist as he carries him to the bedroom. He lays Tim on the bed, undressing Tim slowly, kissing every part of his body that becomes exposed as he does.

“You too, Jay. Let me see all of you. Please.”           

Jason strips quickly, crawling back on top of Tim as he drinks in the sight of him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby. Can’t even tell you how much I love seeing you underneath me.”

Tim blushes, smiles shyly, and ducks his head to hide his eyes behind his bangs.

“Nuh- uh. No hiding. You are beautiful, love. You gotta believe me.”

Tim nods, pouts his lips for a kiss that Jason gives him and turns into something much dirtier, very quickly.

They’ve had sex enough times at this point that stretching Tim is something that goes fairly quickly. There’s lube still in the bed from when they fucked yesterday morning. It takes Jason a moment of digging around in the sheets, but he finds the bottle. It’s a matter of seconds between when Jason’s slicking up his fingers and when he’s two fingers deep inside of his boyfriend.

“Jason, more please. I can take a third finger.”

“You sure? We don’t have to rush, babe. Let’s just take our time.” Jason urges, hoping it doesn’t come across as desperate and clingy as it seems.

“No, Jay, just… _please_!”

And because Jason can’t say no to his boy, he slides in a third slick finger. This part is still a struggle, as is the fourth finger when Jason adds it. But Tim takes it so well. He’s so pretty even as he bites his lip to temper the sting and wriggles around on Jason’s hand a bit, trying to find a way for it to be more comfortable for him.

Until Jason finds that hidden treasure inside of Tim’s body. Tim's cock starts dribbling a sticky mess all over his stomach.

“Get in me! Oh, Jay, get _in_ me!”

Jason slicks himself up and positions himself back over Tim. He studies the smaller boy. Sees the way his eyes are closed, the way his fists are clenched in the sheets. The way his breathing has slowed and evened. Jason leans in, stealing a kiss that ratchets Tim’s heart rate and makes him gasp for air. He grabs Tim’s hand, unclenching it from the sheets and wrapping it around his neck. He whispers sweet words against Tim’s lips, an oath to Tim for now, for forever.

“I love you, Tim.”

Tim’s eyes open, and Jason tries his best to school his expression, showing nothing but love and keeping pain and regret out of it.

He slides into Tim, slow. So slow it’s like Tim is burning him up from the outside in. The push is smooth, careful, so that he doesn’t hurt Tim in any way. The younger boy is already shaking, and Jason isn’t sure if it’s in anticipation or pain.

Tim’s other hand is still grasping the sheets, his knuckles white. Jason slides a still slightly lube coated hand down Tim’s arm, strokes gently over Tim’s wrist before bringing up Tim’s hand to pin it down against the mattress, next to his head. Jason keeps stroking over the soft, vulnerable skin, feeling Tim’s heart rate pick up again through the sinew. He wraps a hand around Tim’s wrist; not hard, but firm. Keeps it pinned there as he begins to thrust.

His thrusts are slow, but deep and powerful, forcing Tim up the bed each time before he slides right back into place. A heated little gasp is punched out of Tim each time, and he looks as though he’s about to weep.

Jason feels like crying, himself. But not from pain or pleasure, from pure sorrow. How could he do this to this perfect boy?

“Tim, you’re fucking perfect. You are so fucking perfect,” he rasps, hoping his voice doesn’t catch on the emotion.

“Jason! I love you! Ah! Oh, Jason! I love you so much.”

Jason has to bite his lip to keep from letting a single tear spill.

He speeds up his thrusts only slightly, keeping them just as deep and smooth.

Tim is flexing his other hand, twisting around like he wants Jason to let go so he can touch Jason some more. But he isn’t strong enough to break Jason’s hold, and he doesn’t really want to break it anyway.

He can’t look at Tim anymore. Can’t be forced to see the people the person who’s had more of a direct effect on him than anyone else in his life. He closes his eyes, drops his head to Tim’s shoulder and buries it in Tim’s neck, licking up the sweat there and placing kisses under Tim’s ear as he continues to tell him how much he loves him, how good Tim is.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. So fucking amazing.”

Jason rips Tim’s other hand off of his neck, pinning it down as well, and pumps into Tim like it’s the last time they’ll do this. Since it is.

“Fuck! Jason! Oh! Holy shit, Jay. Fucking harder. I’m so close!”

Tim will have bruises around his wrists from how tight Jason is holding him. He kind of wants Tim to have bruises everywhere, so that when he has to disappear, Tim will still have the reminder of him. Of _this._

He keeps kissing Tim’s neck, his jaw, rubs his face into Tim’s sweat. He bites down hard on several different places, wanting to leave more bruises this way, too.

His orgasm is approaching fast. Tim is hot and tight around him, and he’s never able to stave off the wave of pleasure for long. He squeezes Tim’s wrists, shoves his hips and pushes his cock in deep, and when he bites over Tim’s carotid, he feels the smaller boy come beneath him. Liquid heat shoots over Jason’s stomach as tight heat clamps down around him, and he comes as well.

“Jay! Jason! Jason! _Jason_!”

“Jesus fucking- gahh! Tim!”

Neither of them can breathe. Neither of them can move. They’re sweaty and panting and a tangled mess. Tousled hair with fingers still running through it. Bruised skin with lips delivering their apology. Hands running over slick skin just because they can.

Jason holds on to Tim, kisses his shoulder and his chest and the hollow of his throat as he rubs a hand over a small pec and a sensitive nipple.

“Let’s take a shower,” Tim whispers against the top of his head, kissing him before pushing against Jason’s shoulder, signaling that he wants to get up.

He lets Tim up. Watches him head into the bathroom and finally follows him several minutes later.

When they’re cleaned and dressed, Tim slides under the covers. He’s radiant and happy, smiling as he sits up and looks at Jason expectantly, patting the bed.

Jason fidgets, swallows, runs a hand through his hair. But he doesn’t move from his spot, several feet away.

“Tim… there’s… there’s something I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written a cliff hanger in my life! Sorry I did this to you guys. I just had to! Hope you still liked it!
> 
> (P.S. Yes, I am an asshole.)


	24. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roof comes crashing down around Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So, let me start this by saying I'm about to be brutally honest. I am not very happy about how this chapter turned out. My writer's block is so severe right now that I literally gave myself a headache writing this. I'm really disappointed, because in my opinion, this chapter actually is more important than the final chapter. It was really important to me, but I wanted to get it out to you guys because I really need to wrap up this story. I think I've just gotten to the point where I'm done and I know I can't do anything else with it. As per usual, I will be going back throughout the week and fixing this up, but you'll have to go easy on me with this one.
> 
> I'm sorry this came out late, but there wasn't much I could do. The final chapter probably won't be out this weekend, but don't quote me. After this chapter, I'd really like the final one to be something I'm actually proud of.
> 
> Anyway, we've got one more to go. Enjoy chapter 24!

Jason tells him everything. He comes clean and tells Tim every bit of the truth that he’s been hiding for so long now.

“No. No, I… what? I don’t understand. You didn’t. You couldn’t.”

“I’m so sorry, Tim.”

“You… how could you lie to me? You betrayed me.”

“I never lied to you, Tim. Never. I do love you.”

Tim throws a pillow, another one, throws back the covers and jumps out of bed. He’s pacing, keeping his distance from Jason. He looks horrified and furious and afraid.

“Bullshit! You only told me what you needed to so that you could get close to Bruce! You were going to kill my father!”

“No!” Jason objects, taking a step toward Tim and reaching a hand out towards him even as Tim backs away. “Selina hired me only to observe and report. Cobblepot and Dent didn’t ask for that! And I wouldn’t kill him! That wasn’t in my contract. I just had to get insight so they could tear apart his company.”

“So, you just wanted to ruin his life?!”

Tim looks like he wants to hit Jason. Looks like he wants to rip him apart and maybe set him on fire while he’s at it.

“NO! Not now, anyway! I mean, I did before. I was going to. That’s what I was hired to do! But I couldn’t do that to you or your family now!”

“You… you’re just like Conner! You both are _exactly_ the same! You’re just users! You lie and pretend to care so that you can take what you want from me and then you leave!”

That hurts worse than any punch Jason has ever taken. Hurts worse than any bullet wound or knife cut. He knows he deserves it, but it’s still fucking painful. It sucks. It’s awful. But he did this to himself.

“Tim,” Jason says softly, hoping he can calm Tim down enough that they can talk this out. He just needs to make Tim understand. Just needs him to not be upset so that he can explain.

Instead, Tim grabs his clothes and runs into the bathroom.

“Tim!” Jason yells as he bangs on the door. “Tim! Please! You have to understand! You have to know why I did it! Just listen to my side!”

“Leave me alone, Jason!” And there’s no mistaking the sounds of Tim’s sobs, even through the door. “Just go away. Please. _Please_.”

Jason’s heart has shattered. He’s broken and empty and feels like a complete piece of shit. As he should. So, he can’t deny Tim’s request. He completely understands it.

“Alright. I’ll be in the basement if you wanna talk.”

He won’t crowd Tim. Won’t force him. Won’t invade his space right now when he doesn’t even have the right to be near him. He’ll let Tim come around. And only when Jason has earned his time will he try again.

Jason is in the basement boxing until he feels he may pass out from dehydration. When he gets into his apartment and sees the time, he understands why that is. He’d been in the basement boxing, going back and forth between being numb and overthinking everything, for almost four hours. He gulps down several glasses of water, showers, and checks his apartment.

Tim’s stuff is gone. Not even a stray sock lying around. His toothbrush, deodorant, and shower supplies are gone from the bathroom. His pajamas, sweatshirts, and all his clothing are gone from Jason’s drawers. His phone charger, computer and books are gone from one of Jason’s nightstands. There’s no text when Jason checks his phone.

Jason heads to the kitchen and sees Tim’s key sitting on the table.

The apartment is cold and too quiet the whole night.

Jason is woken up early by the blaring of his phone in his ear.

“Hello?” He’s groggy, having only been asleep a few hours, and his voice and brain aren’t fully cooperating with him.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Roy’s voice is livid as it carries down the line.

“What?”

“Tim just showed up at the club and fucking quit! I know you had something to do with this!”

“Shit.” Jason mutters, sitting up on the couch. He’d decided to sleep there after realizing that the bed just felt way too big.  “Can you meet me somewhere? We need to talk.”

It’s silent for a bit, and Jason thinks he’s hung up. And then finally Roy agrees.

“In an hour. Meet me at the coffee shop down the street from the club. You’ll have thirty minutes to explain. After that, you can get fucked.”

Then he does hang up, and Jason is reminded once more what a piece of shit he is.

He meets Roy exactly one hour later, waiting anxiously with a cup of coffee as Roy walks in. Roy sits immediately down, not even bothering to act like this is a friendly meeting by ordering himself something.

“Talk,” He demands as he plops down in a chair opposite Jason, hands clasped together on the table like this is an interrogation.

“I fucked up, Roy. I fucked up so goddamn bad and I can’t fix it.”

“What the hell are you talking about, man?”

So, then Jason tells Roy the truth as well. Every grimy detail about what he’d planned to do to Bruce and what it did to his relationship with Tim.

“Shit, Jason. What the fuck?”

“I know,” Jason says, shaking his head at himself. “But that was my job, dude. It was the only thing that mattered. Now the only thing that matters to me is Tim.”

Roy’s quiet for a minute, and Jason isn’t sure if he’s contemplating hitting him, or if he’s sympathetically considering Jason’s plight.

“Do Dent and Cobblepot know you’ve told Tim the truth?”

“No.” And Jason feels a chill down his spine at the thought that one of them or their men could be watching Tim right now, waiting for their moment to strike. “And that’s why I need your help. I need you to keep him safe, Roy. Please. You have to watch out for him for the next few days. Until things blow over.”

Roy agrees and that’s all Jason needs to hear.

He goes home, packs up what’s most important to him. Prints all files relative to his latest job. He gathers a folder full of information and sets it aside. He showers, sends Tim a long text apologizing and then calls Selina.

“Jason? How the hell did you get my number?”

“Do you know what I do for a living?” Jason asks disdainfully. “I got a hold of your number a long time ago. Now, to the point, the plan is going down. Tonight. Tell your bosses.”

Selina is quiet, like she’s trying to weigh Jason’s words.

“Alright. They’ll be there. I’ll let them know.”

Jason makes one last call and hopes that it’ll be answered.

“Hello?” The familiar voice comes over the phone.

“Mr. Wayne? This is Jason. Tim’s boy- uh, it’s Jason Todd. I need your help.”

\---

Several hours later sees Jason at the Iceberg Lounge, Tim at his side. He keeps several inches away from Jason, but close enough that nothing looks suspicious.

“Jason. Good to see you, kid. Not really sure why you brought your little boy toy, though. He looking for a chunk of the profit? Or a little playtime?”

The leer Dent gives Tim makes Jason take a step forward, obscuring Tim the slightest bit from view as he reigns in his desire to punch either Dent or Cobblepot.

“He’s here to see what I do. And if things are going to continue this way, then we can both just leave right now.”

Cobblepot stands then, leaning against his cane, and Dent sneers.

“Watch it, kid. Let’s not forget who’s in charge of this situation. So, you need to watch your mouth.”

Tim steps closer to Jason, grips the sleeve of Jason’s shirt.

Cobblepot lifts his cane and waves it around a bit, and suddenly men are descending on Jason and Tim, too many for Jason to be able to handle on his own.

Tim is yanked away from him. Jason is very tempted to draw one of his many weapons hidden on his person and start tearing people apart, but Tim’s eyes widen and he shakes his head.

“Stay calm, kid. You wouldn’t want your boyfriend to get hurt because you made a misstep. What the hell is the kid doing here, anyway? Isn’t he Bruce Wayne’s _son_?”

“Bruce and I have no relation. I just live with the guy. And he doesn’t mean shit to me!” Tim snaps, shooting a glare at both Dent and Cobblepot. He’s still being held by two muscled meatheads.

“Whatever. Ain’t my family drama. Let’s get on with the business now, shall we?” Cobblepot jeers.

Jason shakes his head and fights down the laughter that wants to bubble up in his throat. He isn’t sure if it’s from nervous or relief, but it’s smarter for him to keep a hold on it.

“There’s been a change in plans.”

“A What?!” “The hell are you talking about?” Dent and Cobblepot say in turn.

“ _I’ve changed my plan_. I thought my plan had been decided upon, but I was wrong. I had a different idea. Therefore, my plan has changed.”

Dent waves his hand, gesturing his fingers in a “come here” gesture. The two burly men holding Tim walk forward, stand beside Cobblepot.

“No tricks, Todd!” Cobblepot shouts. “What’s the plan?”

Jason takes a step forward, toward Tim. Dent and Cobblepot’s eyes follow the movement. The step is fearless, for all intents and purposes, but it’d be so easy for something to go wrong right now. For _everything_ to go wrong right now.

“I think I can hack into Wayne’s computer. I can sell the shares after the company goes public. All I need is a way to get close to Wayne’s secretary. I need to be close enough to tap into her phone to get his information, without actually being the one to do it. But I _can’t_ be the one to do it. Wayne knows me. I need you to send one of _your_ people to do it.”

His eyes wander to Tim’s, trying to gauge the smaller boy’s reaction, but Tim won’t look at him. He doesn’t look uncomfortable about the fact that he’s being held by two large, dangerous men. He looks more uncomfortable about the fact that Jason is within his vicinity.

“So, if we can get you someone who can get close enough to Wayne’s secretary, you can hack her phone and get into all of his accounts?” Dent asks.

“I say let’s do it. If it enables us to destroy Wayne’s company and helps our business then I’m all in.” Cobblepot pipes up.

“Hold on,” Dent says, “why can’t your boyfriend just do it?”

Jason’s blood goes cold. He hadn’t thought about that. There isn’t a good reason why Tim couldn’t. And fuck, because Jason should’ve considered the fact that this was an option that they would bring up, and he didn’t.

“Bruce thinks I’ve already left town. I told him I was moving away with Jason. That I didn’t want to see him again. As soon as Jason finished this job, we were going to lay low for a while. Hide out in Europe for a little while.” Tim lies smoothly.

His heart hiccups with relief and gratitude as he looks at Tim with adoring eyes.

“Well, I’m happy to provide some dumb kid so long as it makes me rich!” Cobblepot says with a laugh.

“I agree. We’ll do it.” Says Dent.

“Glad you agree,” Jason smirks. “Bruce thought so, too.”

Dent and Cobblepot only manage to give Jason a perplexed look when some security of their own emerges and descends on Cobblepot and Dent, along with their men.

“What the hell is this?!” Dent is furious, and Jason recognizes the look on his face. It’s fear. Dent’s currently trying to figure out a way he can escape.

“Well, I decided to tell Bruce about our contract. I also may have told him about a plan I came up with to turn you two into the cops."

\---Several hours before---

_“I need you to listen, Bruce. I made a deal with Harvey Dent and Oswald Cobblepot to tear down your company so you would no longer be their competition in Gotham. I can explain more later, but I need your help now. The deal is going down in a few hours, and I have an idea.”_

_Jason worries that Bruce has hung up. That he either doesn’t believe Jason, or that he’s going to call the cops right now and have Jason arrested. Bruce still doesn’t say anything and when Jason gets ready to hang up, himself and come up with a Plan B, he hears, “What do you have in mind?”_

_He nearly laughs with joy and comfort._

_“So, I need Tim’s help. But he’s kind of, super pissed off at me. I need you to convince him to come. The only way that they won’t immediately go after Tim once I get there is if they think he’s involved. They’ve been keeping tabs on him and my deadline was only a few days from now. I will keep him safe if he’s with me. I swear. But I can’t risk them going after him. Especially if I couldn’t get to him in time.”_

_It’s quiet again. For a few seconds. Half a minute. A whole minute. Jason really hopes Bruce hasn’t changed his mind. Hopes he’s thinking of ways to set their plan into action._

_“What do you need?” Bruce asks._

_“I know you own a private security agency as Matches Malone. I need your men. I need you and Tim to be at the Iceberg Lounge at eight o’clock. And I need Tim wearing a wire.”_

\---

Bruce walks into the club behind several well- toned men, still larger than a good amount of them. He looks just as serious and deadly as every other time Jason has seen him.

The few patrons inside of the club rise and scurry out of the club in a confused panic.

“What the fuck did you do, Todd?” Cobblepot huffs as some of Bruce’s men grab him and start to drag him off.

Dent, on the other hand, makes a dash for Tim, grabs him just as the men holding him are yanked away.

“You let me go, Wayne, or your kid will not get out of here in one piece.” Dent produces a gun from inside his jacket and holds it to Tim’s head, using Tim as a shield as well as a bargaining chip.

“Tim!” Jason calls out, can feel his eyes go wide, instinctively looks to Bruce who is looking at him with the exact same expression. But Jason made a promise. He swore he’d protect Tim. And he will.

Assessing the situation quickly, Jason weighs his options. If he fires a gun, he’ll risk hurting Tim. He knows his chances are good of not hitting Tim. He’s a great shot. He was the leader of his battalion for a reason. Still, he won’t put Tim in danger.

His eyes are briefly drawn away by the scene currently going on in the club. Most of Dent and Cobblepot’s men are being dragged outside by Bruce’s. There’s a few scuffles going on here and there, some of the men attempting at refusal to be dragged away. Then his eyes meet Bruce’s again, and Bruce gives him an assuring nod.

Jason steps forward, confident and determined. He needs to keep Tim safe, so that’s all that matters.

“Stay the hell away, Todd. Don’t make me shoot the kid.”

 A growl erupts from deep in Jason’s chest as he fists his hands, boiling with rage.

“You’re not gonna hurt him, Dent. And believe it or not, I don’t wanna hurt you. So, let him go, or I'll be forced to put you down.”

Dent pulls the hammer back on his gun and Jason is starting to panic. Tim is staring at him with huge, pleading eyes. Jason's heart is pounding.

Jason reaches into his jacket, pulls a knife from his shoulder holster and throws it, lodging it directly into the forearm of the arm holding his gun. The weapon falls to the floor, and seemingly out of nowhere, Bruce’s men grab Dent and hurl him to the floor.

A breath rushes its way out of Jason’s lungs. He didn’t realize just how terrified he’d been for Tim until just now.

“Tim. Are you okay?”

But Tim is frozen, standing in place and shaking, eyes still wide. Jason takes a step forward to comfort him, but Bruce is already there, wrapping an arm around Tim and pulling him to his side as they exit the club.

When Jason follows them out, there’s men everywhere. Some still fighting, most already pinned to the ground, waiting for the cops.

Jason spots Tim and Bruce, and once again he’s filled with regret and remorse. The nicest man he’s ever met came to his aid, even when Jason was going to destroy his life. And Tim, the best thing to ever happen to him, and Jason blew it. He’s an absolute piece of shit.

Summoning all his courage and strength, Jason forces himself over to where Bruce is comforting Tim. Tim won’t look at him, and honestly, he feels too sleazy to even be looking Tim in the eye right now.

“I’m sorry,” Jason mutters quietly, only a few feet from them. “About everything. For what I was going to do. For putting Tim in danger. For all of it.

“Mr. Wayne, here’s my contract, files I could find on Dent and Cobblepot, and all their accounts I was able to gain access to when they let me use their resources to take you down. You have the recording that Tim captured. it should be enough to put those assholes in jail for the foreseeable future.” He pulls out a flash drive from within his jacket and hands it to Bruce.

Bruce takes the device gently, carefully. His face is a mask of neutrality, but there’s a softness in his eyes that Jason hadn’t been expecting.

“Thank you, Jason. But you do realize that by handing these things over, you will also be facing jail time.”

Jason tries his best to ignore the way he sees Tim’s head whips towards him and his eyes widen and begin to glisten with unshed tears out of the corner of his own.

“I do. And I deserve it. I’ve been doing this for a while, Mr. Wayne. I’ve destroyed countless people’s lives all for profit. I hate what I’ve done, and I’ve disgraced my uniform as a soldier. Jail time is only fair. It had to catch up to me sooner or later. I probably deserve worse, truth be told.”

Bruce nods his head solemnly. Jason feels like absolute garbage. He finally lets himself meet Tim’s eyes.

“I love you, Tim. I’m sorry.” Jason turns back to Bruce. “I won’t try to run, Mr. Wayne. You can tell the police that they’ll find me in my apartment. I’ll be waiting.”

\---

When Jason gets home, he does the only thing left before he closes the door on this part of his life.

“Well, well, well. I wondered when I’d hear from you again. You’ve been dodging my calls for hours, kid.” Selina’s voice purrs.

“It’s over Selina. I’m sorry. I gave Wayne the files and confessed to everything. I just wanted to call to warn you that you should probably get out of town. If your bosses don’t send their people after you then the police will.”

“Goddammit. I knew you would do this to me! I won’t forget this, Jason. And one day I’ll give you what you deserve. Watch your back, kid.” She hisses.

The threat doesn’t come out sounding as menacing as it probably should. If Jason didn’t know any better, he’d even say there was a hint of fondness in her voice. He knows Selina is tough and that she can easily take care of herself. But he also knows she’s ruthless and not someone he ever trusted. He wouldn’t be surprised if ten years from now she slashes his tires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys didn't think it was total shit. Here's to hoping the last chapter won't be.


	25. A New Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason must face up to the consequences of his choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. So, this is it. We've come to the end. It's been a hell of a time, but everything meets its end.
> 
> I have to say, even though I kind of fell apart with this story at the end, I'm still really proud of it. I'm glad I made myself do something different, even if I wasn't able to finish as strong as I wanted. I hope you all enjoyed this story and that it managed to hold your attention long enough to finish it. I know at times it was kind of all over the place, but I hope you all feel that it was worth it.
> 
> Thank you all again for coming along with me on this journey. I hope it was fun for all of you. 
> 
> Enjoy our final chapter (that I am much happier with than I was with the last.)
> 
> Thanks again guys! Here's chapter 25!

 

Jason doesn’t sleep all night, waiting for the moment when he hears that inevitable knock on the door; the police coming to take him to prison. He gathers his guns and stashes them all in the basement where he doubts they’ll be found. He’ll come get them whenever he gets out. Whenever that may be.

It’s a waiting game. One that has his nerves buzzing. He flinches at every loud noise. A car alarm, a door slamming, a neighbor shouting. It’s hell.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself. Doesn’t know what he should be doing. His whole life just got turned upside down and everything about it is different now. He is no longer the same man he was yesterday. His life is not the same one he lived yesterday. He has no idea about anything anymore.

He writes ten different texts to Tim, trying to find a way to apologize again. Trying to find a way to make him understand. Trying to explain himself. He tries writing about a dozen other different texts before deciding on repeating exactly what he’d said to Tim a few hours ago.

_I love you. I’m so sorry._

A week goes by and Jason gets no response from Tim. Not that he really expected one. He's had no contact with anyone from the club. He hasn’t heard from the authorities and nobody has come looking for him. He doesn’t leave his apartment. He starts to get a little bit of cabin fever after the first few days, but he can’t take the risk. Doesn’t want it to look like he’s running or evading arrest. He spends his time reading through his and Tim’s past texts. Back when they were happy and Tim was ignorant and Jason wasn’t a horrible person. At least, not openly.

On the eighth day of being holed up, Jason is surprised as well as terrified to hear a knock on his door.

“Hey,” Roy says when Jason opens the door to him.

He’s just as much thankful for Roy’s visit as he is shocked by it.

“Oh. Hey. What… what are you doing here?”

Roy enters, takes a few steps in, turns to look at Jason.

“You even left this place since all that shit went down?”

Jason shakes his head.

“I didn’t want it to look like I was trying to skip town. I thought it would be best to stay here. How’s everyone at the club?” He asks, and he wonders if maybe it was a bad decision. He has no right to ask it. He’d nearly destroyed the lives of all the people that’d worked there. He’d hurt their boss. He’d hurt their friend. He’d hurt their little brother.

Roy just shrugs, shoves his hands into his pockets and nods his head once. Jason knows Roy is just waiting until the right moment to say something. The reason he decided to stop by. He looks like he’s trying his best to keep in whatever it is he wants to say, though, so Jason helps him out.

“Roy… just say whatever it is you came here to say.”

“Tim never came back to the club, you know. Nobody’s hardly seen him in a week. He’s leaving town.”

Panic floods Jason’s system. Tim can’t leave. He just can’t! This is his home! Jason won’t take that from him. But what difference could he possibly make.

Jason takes a stealthy breath, trying to hide his fear and control his emotions before speaking.

“So, why are you here? Tim hates me, Roy. What do you want me to do about it?” Jason is shit at hiding his emotions when it comes to Tim, but he’s hoping he managed.

Roy yanks his hands out of his pockets and waves them out at his sides before letting them slap back against his legs.

“He should hate you! And he’s always going to hate you until you can prove how sorry you are! Go talk to the kid! For fuck’s sake, fucking do something! Fight for him, Jason! That’s what he wants! You wanna make things right? Then go try to fix it!”

That’s all he says before storming out. He doesn’t say goodbye, doesn’t tell him he’s missed seeing Jason around, doesn’t even close the door.

Jason stands there in shock, processing what had just happened.

He can’t. He can’t fight for Tim. He hasn’t earned it. He isn’t the right person. He’s already hurt Tim so much and Tim doesn’t even want him anyway. Plus, he can’t leave this apartment. He shakes off the words and shuts the door, going to gather his laundry.

The basement is almost always empty. Jason isn’t sure if people plan on doing their laundry around him so that they can avoid him, or if it just works out the way for him. Either way, he’s happy. He’s not in the mood to put on face so he can interact with people he doesn’t know or care about. It just isn’t in him right now to try.

He tosses his load of clothes in and starts it. When he turns around his eyes fall on his sandbag. But he’s not in the mood for that either. He slams the door to the laundry room shut and returns to his apartment.

Being locked away is driving him crazy, but he’s done it to himself. Just to kill time he makes himself some food, even if he probably won't eat it. There’s not much left to eat in the apartment, but he manages and takes his time prepping and eating his food. He takes a shower afterward. When he gets out he watches a movie. Then he watches another. And another, and then he’s about ready to rip his hair out. He’s miserable. Utterly and completely brokenhearted.

Pushing himself off the couch, he grabs his body tape and heads back down to the basement. Ignoring the fact that his clothes are still soaked in the wash, he heads straight to the bag.

Jason can’t hardly focus, throwing half- assed punches here and there at the bag as his mind swims. Roy’s words flutter in and out, images of Tim’s smile, the last time they were together. The memory of a night spent at the club after hours when they’d all sat around and drank and laughed. It was a happy time.

Not only is his mind elsewhere, his heart is as well. He rips the tape off his hands and switches his laundry over before heading back upstairs.  

Jason had hardly been working at the bag for ten minutes, and he isn’t even the slightest bit sweaty as he flops back onto his couch. He can’t watch another movie. Can’t read another online article. Doesn’t want to see another newspaper. What he wants is to see Tim. He’s never felt so helpless in his life.

He heads to the bedroom, deciding to straighten up a bit, not that there’s really anything to straighten. He dusts off some books on the dresser, rearranges some things and then rearranges them back. He goes through his closet, pulling out old clothes he can give away. Then he decides to clean under his bed.

To his surprise, he finds his shirt, the shirt that Tim had been wearing the last time they were in this room together. His heart aches, even as he’s happy to find it. He sniffs it deeply, and beyond the faint scent of mustiness, he can still smell Tim. More memories of their last night flood his mind. Roy’s words come back to him again.

_“Fight for him, Jason! That’s what he wants! You wanna make things right? Then go try to fix it!”_

The words echo in his head.

Was Roy right? Should Jason go after him? Tim _can’t_ leave town. He can’t. It would break him right now. But Jason cannot leave this apartment. He doesn’t want to make things harder for himself when the bill comes due. But is he so willing to let Tim go without a fight?

No. No he fucking isn’t.

He turns and sprints out of his apartment, only bothering to close the door. He jumps in his car and speeds through Gotham, well above the speed limit. He runs lights, stop signs, is shocked that there’s somehow no cop in sight to give him a ticket. He does ten over until he’s on the outer road outside of the city and heading to Wayne Manor.

He’s there in a quarter of the time less than what it would normally take. He may have put some lives in unnecessary danger, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is Tim.

The car screeches to a halt as Jason slams on the breaks in front of the house. He leaps out of the car, leaving the door open and the key in the ignition, and hurls up the steps, pounding on the door until Bruce’s butler answers the door.

“Mr. Pennyworth! I’m sorry but I have no time to talk. Please, is Tim here? I have to speak to him right now!”

“Jason?” Bruce says, appearing behind Alfred, pulling open the door all the way and eyeing Jason warily.

“Is Tim here? I need to talk to him! Please!”

Bruce steps aside, holding open the door, allowing Jason inside. Alfred turns and disappears somewhere within the house.

“I’m surprised to see you here, Jason.” Bruce’s voice is low and stern, intentionally intimidating.

“I know,” Jason says, his eyes dropping along with his shoulders. “And I know I have no right to be here. To talk to you or Tim. Not after everything I did to you and your family. But I can’t let him leave Gotham! This is his home! He has everyone here. His whole family. And I don’t just mean you and Dick and your butler. Roy and Kori and Cass, and everyone at the club! Gotham is where he needs to be! If he’s leaving because of me then I can go!”

“You’d risk years of additional jail time by running off to some other city, by leaving Gotham, just so Tim wouldn’t be alone or unhappy somewhere else?”

Jason’s eyes widen even more so, like he doesn’t understand why Bruce even needs to ask. Like he can’t fathom that not everyone would sacrifice everything for Tim. But he needs to relay in any and every way he can how he feels about Tim.

“Yes, of course! Of course I would! I love him! I’d do anything for him! I’m going to jail, Mr. Wayne. I’m going because I deserve it. If I stay or if I leave, I’m going to jail. But Tim… Tim is good and smart and sweet. He deserves to be happy. Even if it’s at my expense. Especially at my expense. I deserve everything coming to me. Tim deserves… well, Tim deserves the world.”

Bruce looks truly surprised. He looks like hearing Jason say that was the last thing he’d expected. He looks like this is complete news to him. He looks surprised, but he also looks happy. Looks satisfied. For once, if he’s right, Bruce looks impressed with him.

Tim suddenly steps out from behind a corner at the end of the foyer. He looks almost as surprised as Bruce. He has tears in his eyes and his bottom lip quivers. Jason can’t tell if Tim wants to scream at him, hug him, or… maybe hit him. He isn’t quite sure which.

“Jason…” Tim’s voice shakes and he swallows. There’s a small smile on his lips now, and Jason has a million things he wants to say but he doesn’t know how to say any of them. Now he’s a little more sure that Tim at least doesn’t want to hit him.

“Please stay, Tim.” Jason says it so quietly that he worries Tim didn’t hear him. But Tim’s answering laugh confirms that he did.

“You aren’t going to jail Jason. I dropped the charges. And I may have gotten you a deal with the courts. Assuming you’re willing to cooperate with an investigation. They’ll need all the names of your former clients. I’m still just waiting to hear back from the new Gotham DA. And actually, the police commissioner offered you a job. Cyber security and homeland terrorism. The position is yours if you want it.”

Jason’s gaze whips back to meet Bruce’s. He sees a happy smile there, a proud sort of glistening in his eyes, but no sign of malice or duplicity. He’s being serious.

Is it possible that Jason’s world has been righted in a matter of seconds? All because of the pretty boy with shimmering blue eyes and his father figure? Could all of the loneliness and suffering really all be behind him now?

The swell of relief that crashes over his body is one that cannot be described. Cannot be topped. Until Tim runs forward and hugs Jason, even letting Jason hug him back. And Jason has his answer. So long as he has Tim, everything in his world is right.

“Tim.” Jason whispers, tears in his eyes as he kisses Tim’s head. “Tim, I know I said it before, but I’m so sorry. I am so fucking sorry! I wish I could take back what I did. Wish I had a real reason for why I did it, but I don’t. All I can say is that I’m sorry!”

Tim pulls away, kisses Jason and meets his eyes.

“I know, Jay. I know you are. And I forgive you. Just please don’t leave Gotham.”

Jason kisses his forehead, says, “I won’t if you won’t, baby.”

“Stay with me,” Tim whispers against his chest.

“Yes. Always.”

They hold each other for who only knows how long. When they release their embrace, Bruce is still standing there, smiling with an expectant look on his face, and Jason remembers the offer the police force had proposed to him via Bruce.

Tim looks up at him, smiles and nods his affirmation.

Jason turns to Bruce, shoulders strong and sure, a smile on his face.

“It’s a great offer. I’m honored by it. But actually, Mr. Wayne, I was wondering if I could come back to work for you. At the club. I really think I’d do better there.” He reaches down to grab Tim’s hand and his heart flutters as the smaller boy laces their fingers together. “It’s become home. And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! And sorry for the sentimentality of the goodbye, I just watched a really beautiful and heartbreaking movie. it was called Only The Brave, for anyone interested. I would definitely recommend it.
> 
> See you all soon! Bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked it so far!


End file.
